Happy Ending Has a Bittersweet Flavor!
by BelieveDreamsComeTrue
Summary: After coming back from Sweden, Yi Jung and Ga Eul are finally officially going out. He even has named her his future wife! But, can their life together be as sweet as their love?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone!_

_Here is my brand new story on Yi Jung and Ga Eul! I hope you guys love it as much as I've been enjoying writting it!_

_Here's the first chapter! Sorry for any mistakes in English!  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - I Missed You...**

Time had flown past them, so fast for some of them and too slow for others. But finally for him, after 4 years of "exile" as he called it, he was coming home.

His flight had been a quiet but calm one, and he had already arrived in South Korea. He was one of the last passengers to recoil his luggage simply because he couldn't find it; even though he had been one of the firsts to enter and to leave the plane. He had even almost pushed the air attendant in front of him, staring at him with that annoying smile and her utterly uptight skirt. He bet that the girl could hardly breathe, in that.

He was quickly walking by the airport when he saw his driver awaiting him. The man bowed in respect and grabbed his luggage.

- Master So…

- Young Master, if you don't mind… the other one is that… _is_ my father… - he said, holding his mouth on time.

- Very well, sir. Where to?

He gave the instructions to his driver, and if when he made a surprised face, he made no questions.

A few minutes later he arrived at the place. He step out of the car and ordered his driver:

- Leave now and bring me my car. Then leave again. Also, you're forbidden to reveal where you left me.

- Sir, your mother will be worried…

- Do as I say. – The tune admitted no more questions, and so the driver left him.

Standing there, So Yi Jung looked at the building, breathing calmly and quickly.

In a few moments he would be facing the girl that had plagued his torturing dreams. The reason, or one of the reasons, why he had left for Sweden for 4 long years, with some occasional visits to his country in the first year, was inside that room nº2, 2nd floor, as his best friend Woo Bin had said.

Ever since he had left, Yi Jung, the most famous Casanova of all times, as some had said, had been afraid, anxious, confused, sad and with a lot more mixture of feelings in his heart, some unreadable to him.

The first year they had been apart, he had come home for Christmas and ended up spending Christmas Eve with her (on a date to the zoo, their first real one!) and her family. He had come back to solve the problem between Woo Bin and Jae Kyung and they had traveled together with the remaining F4 to the USA to stop Jae Kyung to get married against her will.  
He had come again to celebrate with her her birthday and they had gone to the movies and end up eating dinner in his room.  
After that, he hadn't been able to come back, not even for Christmas of the next years.

They had talked, of course, by cell phone at least 3 times a week. He wasn't like his other best friend, Gu Jun Pyo who kept his girlfriend, Geum Jan Di awake until late at night everyday of the week. Still, he couldn't help feeling guilty by letting her stay up that late, but she sounded the most happier when he called her, and hearing her voice was the best medicine for his wounded and lonely heart.

The reason why he hadn't been able to come back was because he had been loaded with work: his pieces received international prizes, after the Biennale exhibition, and had been subject of countless critics. Some were really harsh and horrible but the majority of them all had been to emphasize his good work and superb taste in art.

He hadn't had the time to stop; during the year he had to work and study, and on holidays he had to present his countless exhibitions all over the world: Tokyo, Paris, Madrid, Milan, London, Rio de Janeiro, Caracas; he had even presented his works all over the USA, and had counted on Jun Pyo's support.

He seemed happy, but even his best friend, as dense as he could be, had realized how his "NtSGE syndrome" had been worse than ever. Of course, the name had been made up by "Mr. Brilliance"; it stood for "Not Seeing Ga Eul Syndrome". Yi Jung had almost beaten him up.

But the truth was that he, himself, missed her so bad that his heart ached when he saw a glimpse of hair that seemed like hers, or every time he heard the phrase "Yi Jung-sunbae" out of someone's mouth. She was always on his mind, his thoughts, his dreams… everywhere and every time.

And even after all that time, after all the obstacles and time they spent apart, she was still calling him to congratulate him, to hear his voice, smiling and laughing with him. Those were his most blessed hours of the day, when she called him. At those times, the world, the people, the time, they all ceased to matter. They all stopped.  
There were only she and him, clenching the phone and his heart in a desperate attempt to fill the void she had left in him, when they had parted. His need to grab her and hold her had never ceased to stop or died; on the contrary, he could feel the pain of not having her near…

The corridors didn't have much people, only one or two mothers and a few kids with both parents, and running around.

His feet carried him through the corridors, while he absentminded followed them. He ignored the looks of surprise and the whispers all around him; his only worry was to get to her… as soon as possible…

He turned left, climbed a few stairs, turned right and then he heard a sound that almost made his heart stop.

Someone was laughing openly, a laughter that he knew all too well.

He took two long deep breaths and advanced in the direction of the sound. Through a wooden and glass door, he spotted her and had to stop himself from staying still, stuck on the ground.

It had been 3 years since he had last seen her, and she had grown even more beautiful. Her hair was longer, curlier and glossy, and he had a sudden urge to dive his hands into her locks. Her eyes were still those sweet and gentle doe's eyes, but seemed a lot more serious, less bright and cheerful than he remembered. He wondered if that had been his fault, and he silently wished that could be true. It meant that she had missed him.

She was thinner; he noticed and became worried immediately. She had never been fat, so why going on a diet when she didn't need one?  
He took another breath, and another deep one. He was nervous; he wanted to see her reaction but at the same time, he was afraid. What if she had changed her mind, or changed too much?

He opened the door.

She was surrounded by kids and was teaching them how to mold clay and laughing and giggling with them.

- Is that a grape…? – she asked, while smiling to one of the kids.

He smirked and said in a sweet but strong voice:

- You're still putting too much pressure on your hand.

She turned around, at the sound of the voice. At first she didn't realize that he was really standing there. When she did, she stood up so fast that she almost lost her balance.

- Yi Jung… sunbae…

- Hello… - he said, softly and smiling a little, his eyes locked on hers.

She smiled again, now seeming happier and relaxed, more than before.

- Who are you? Are you teacher's boyfriend? – asked one of the little kids, who was staring at him head to toe

- All the other kids had stopped their affairs and were staring at him.

Ga Eul was dumbfounded; it didn't seem real that he was standing there, talking to her students about something that she couldn't quite figure out. It was a dream, a perfect dream for her.

He was taller, tired and even more handsome, if that was even possible, and she could figure it all out with just one glance. She had missed those eyes, staring at her, deeply and… lovingly? Was that what she had seen when their eyes had met? She was still feeling his gaze upon her, occasionally and shivered every time she felt it.

And then, something caught her ears, as she turned around slowly, still thinking about Yi Jung's stare:

- … Sweden?

- Young miss, you're amazing!

The girl gladly clapped her hands, while Yi Jung slightly smiled and seemed confused.

- Then you must be him! – the girl said, while Ga Eul snapped out of her daily dream. – Teacher said her boyfriend was ther…

Ga Eul quickly placed her hand over the little girl's mouth, whispering her:

- Aish… you're not supposed to tell him…

As she turned to face Yi Jung, blushing completely, she saw him laughing and also staring at her, while smiling.

Ga Eul straightened herself while she mouthed him "Give me a minute".

He nodded and stepped away from the door, sitting himself on her chair, behind the desk. Ga Eul's perfume, the scent of fresh mint, was all around him.

He smiled as he watched Ga Eul leading all her students towards the sinks, and watching as they washed their hands.

- Okay, everyone. You can go to the bathroom. After that, we all have to talk, so sit in the carpet, ok? Those who don't have to go to the bathroom pick up and gather all the toys in their rightful places, please.

The kids scattered as she said and she exhaled deeply.

When she turned around, she found the same look on Yi Jung's eyes and shivered a little. She walked towards him and he got up and offered her the chair.

She smiled and took his offer.

- Thank you. – she said while she sat and sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

- You okay?

She opened one eye, playfully.

- Almost dead, but as always… happy.

He smiled a little.

- As always?

- Yup. I mean… today I'm even happier… - she said, eying him.

Both stayed silent, with their eyes locked.

- Are you real?

- You think I'm a ghost?

- No, more like… a hallucination…

- Hallucination?

- Yes. Like the ones I have almost every… I mean… nothing! – she said, blushing.

He stared at her, smiled and said:

- I've had the same kind of visions…

- Eh?

- In Sweden… I thought I... I was seeing you…

"_Everywhere_" he added mentally.

Both blushed. Yi Jung leaned against the desk, facing her in the chair. She was smiling lightly to him, but deeply embarrassed.

- I've kept my promise.

She stared at him surprise.

- You… you mean…

- You're the first person I'm seeing.

- Sunbae…

- We need to talk… we've got so much to talk about… - he sighed, capturing one of her hands in his.

She stared deeply into him, squeezed her hand in his and said:

- Don't worry. We have time…

He looked at her, lovingly. How he had missed her words, her voice…

Unconsciously, he leaned forward. Ga Eul was surprised but couldn't get up, since he was in front of her and one of her hands was captive of his. She closed her eyes, slightly trembling and said:

- Sunbae…

He placed his forehead against hers and said:

- I know. We're being watched…

She giggled and he smirked.

- I missed you, sunbae…

- But now it is your fault, for saying those things! – he said, and in a quick movement captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. Ga Eul could do nothing, only close her eyes and savor the moment she had dreamed the last 3years.

* * *

_Well, what did you guys think about it?_

_Review please!_

_See you next chapter!_


	2. Kiss and Confess

_Hello everyone!_

_Thank you for your sweet reviews! I know they weren't many but I was really happy with them!_

_Hope I won't disapoint you! Here's the second chapter of this brand new story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Kiss and Confess**

A group of giggles behind them brought them back to reality.

Blushing Ga Eul softly pushed Yi Jung to face her students, placed all around the desk, laughing and clapping.

- Okay, okay! Enough of the show! Everyone has to sit at the carpet! You have 3 seconds! One… two…

Running around, the kids placed themselves on the carpet. Ga Eul placed herself alongside them and they started talking, singing and even discussing things.

Yi Jung noticed how the talk was interactive and interesting, captivating the kids' attention and making them think. He was so proud of her, standing with them, explaining and telling them a whole bunch of new things.

- So… what more do we have to talk about? – she asked, aloud.

- Teacher…

- Yes?

- You could present him, to us… - a little girl said, while pointing at Yi Jung. He stared at them alarmed.

- Do you guys want to meet him?

- Yes!

- Yi Jung-ah! Can you come here a little? – she said, turning to him with a smile.

The way she turned at him, her smile and the soft whisper that was his name on her lips made him came over faster than he had thought. He sat beside her.

- You have to cross them like we do, see? Like this, Chinese way! – one of the kids showed him.

- I know, but I have really long legs, so I can't totally. Sorry.

- What do you do? Are you a sprinter? – asked the first boy.

- Of course not, idiot! He is an actor! – said the second girl.

- Why?

- Because he looks like one!

- No he doesn't!

- Yes he does!

- Guys! – Ga Eul warned.

- Sorry, teacher. – said the two children in chorus.

- Well then, let's see if we can make this easier for you to understand, ok? Yi Jung-ah, can you present yourself to them? – she asked him. He simply smiled at her and turned to the children, even though he could feel himself shaking inside. Talking or smooth talking to women was easy; talking before a bunch of bright and innocent rounded eyes like those was a herculean task!

- Well… okay. Good afternoon. My name is So Yi Jung and I'm a potter.

- A potter? You play with clay too?

- More or less…

- You make grown up things?

- Yes, mostly… - he said, smiling lightly at the innocence of the question.

- What sort of things?

Yi Jung spent the remaining minutes answering and laughing with the children, while Ga Eul proudly watched him. He had grown, she noticed. He was still the same Yi Jung, she could feel it, but she also felt like he no longer wore a mask to conceal his true individual from everyone. At least, she noticed, with her he was himself. And no matter how hard he tried not to, he was showing a much more true self to those children questioning him than to the other people around him.

When the mothers and fathers came up to pick them up, Yi Jung finally breathed properly and she smiled.

- Children! What do they eat at lunch? How can they have so much energy?

Ga Eul put on her lavender coat, perfectly combined with her white dress and lavender strap, laughing, after the last kid left with his parents.

- But you know, you have quite the talent for them…

- Thank you. The truth is that I'm feeling really happy working with them. It makes my day a little bit happier… yesterday I got praised by the director and the members of the parent's board. They praised me for installing this new system of talking with the children at the end of each day: we sing and tell stories, as you saw, but we also discuss their behaviors and the things they made each day. And it's just funny to hear them talking as a bunch of mini-adults!

- You sound happy… - he said, sighing a little, as if disappointed, as they were leaving the room.

- I AM happy! – she said, smiling broadly as she walked behind him. – Because you're finally back, aren't you?

Yi Jung stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. She was blushing in all shades of red, with a face that clearly said _"I shouldn't have said this!"_ and looking at her shoes.

Yi Jung felt a huge lump of affection built inside of him and simply grabbed her hand, pulling her against him, pressing her against the wall, and then pressing himself against her. She was redder than a tomato and looked at him a little bit scared but surprised mostly.

- Sunbae…

- So you're saying… I'm the reason why you are so happy? – he said, looking at her deeply, smirking and breathing near her ear.

She looked at the ground, once more, before nodding slightly. He reached a hand under her chin and pulled her for a long and deep kiss, full of wanting and longing.

Ga Eul was in the clouds and didn't plan on getting down, not so soon. She had missed him too much, too deeply to just let go like a dream, when waking up. But this dream was real and she could really feel it, all around her: in his hungry kisses, his warm and tight embrace, his breathing and soft words…

As for Yi Jung, he was making a colossal effort to keep himself from "jumping" on her. First, because he knew he would scare her and that was the last thing he pretended to do; secondly, because he felt her in a special way and wanted it all to be perfect; and third, because if Jan Di got to know, he would be a stamp in a wall, before he could beg for forgiveness.  
The only thing that mattered right then was to stay like that, for as long as possible. They kissed and break for air, before diving on another kiss. And again. And again.

They were about to lost themselves in another kiss when Yi Jung's cell phone started to ring. He got away a little just to reach for it, while he stole another kiss from her lips.

- Sunbae (_kiss_)… - she said, panting and between kisses. – You'd better… (_kiss_) pick up… (_kiss_)

- I… (_kiss_) I know… (_kiss_)… just one (_kiss_)… one more (_kiss_)…

- Sun (_kiss_) bae!

- Okay, okay! I got it! – he said, slightly angry, while searching in his pockets for his suddenly too lousy phone.

- It's not my fault, this time… - she mumbled, smirking at him. He hadn't let her out of their precious place and they stayed in that same position while he talked on the phone.

- Oh, is it not…? – he said, smirking too, while looking at the screen. It was Woo Bin.

- Something wrong?

- Yes… (_kiss_) I don't wanna pick up (_kiss_)…

- It might (_kiss_)… be important… sun (_kiss_) bae!

- You're a real pain! – he said, while she playfully punched him. He smirked and pressed the button to pick up the call. But while he did it, he still managed to steal another kiss from the defenseless Ga Eul.

- Sunbae! – she said, in a loud voice. He smirked at her.

- Oy, oy! Did I interrupt something, Yi Jung, my bro? – he said, adding his English phrases at his speech. – Is that Ga Eul-yang? Are you two together?

- Hello, Prince Song! It's nice to hear from you, how do you do? I had a nice flight, how about your business, have they been going well? – he said, while Ga Eul suppressed a laugh. Since she was so close to him, she could hear the whole conversation.

- Hey! Don't change subjects!

- Okay, first of all: I am back in Seoul, I am with Ga Eul-yang and yes, you are interrupting, as a matter of fact!

- Well, well… so you didn't told any of us?

- There was a promise I had to make sure I could fulfill… - he said, while staring into Ga Eul's open eyes. She took a deep breath, as she watches him moving closer to her.

- Hey, what are you talking about? Could you stop looking at Ga Eul for a second and try to make any sense in what you're saying?

Ga Eul blushed and Yi Jung annoyed said:

- Yah! Woo Bin, you're too noisy! If you don't have a good reason to call, I'm hanging up!

- Don't! – both shouted Woo Bin and Ga Eul, at the same time.

- Thank you, Ga Eul-yang! I own you!

- You're welcome!

- Hey, I'm still on the phone, you know? – said an annoyed Yi Jung.

- Anyway, can you come over?

- Huh? To where?

Woo Bin quickly explained him that Jun Pyo was back and was going to propose to Jan Di and where they were going to meet. After agreeing, he hung up and turned to face Ga Eul.

- Shall we get… what's the matter? – he said, while watching her soft smile, now directed at him.

- Nothing. Just thinking…

- You seemed pretty happy in your thoughts…wanna share them?

She straightened herself up, stepped away from him and went to the nearby window. There was a light and soft breeze in the air and the sun was already starting to lower in the sky.

- I was thinking about those two… about how much they love each other…

- Jealous? – he said, approaching her and leaning, as her, on the window frame beside her.

- No, not jealous. I'm really happy… just like me, she and I suffered a lot when both you and Jun Pyo-sunbae were away. But she is going to be very happy from now on… like me… - she said, while looking at him directly. He turned to gaze at her.

- Ga Eul…

- I'm not going to bind you to me, sunbae, by any kind of compromise… -she said, while looking at the window again, missing the surprised and suddenly frightened look on Yi Jung's face. – For me…

- What? For you what? – he asked, afraid of her answer.

- For me… - she said, while smiling at him - … having you near me is enough happiness. As long as we can remain like this, as I can stay near you and by your side, that's all I'm asking for…

He was silent for a few minutes, realizing what she was trying to say. Deep inside he felt a roar of victory, knowing she wanted to stay beside him but she didn't wanted to bound him to her… at least if he didn't wanted to…

- Oy, you pabo! – he said before pushing her into a strong and warm hug. – You think I'm going to let you go away again, like in Namsan's stairs? To regret deeply, after, not having chased you, letting you slip away from me? Well, then you have another thing coming around! Because I'm not letting you go!

- Sunbae… -she said tearing up.

- And stop calling me that! You had already stopped doing it when I came…

- …

- …

- Can I…?

- Hum?

- Can I really stay by your side?

- Pabo! I should be the one asking that…

- Jung-ah...

He smiled and hugged her closer.

- You're mine, Ga Eul. And I don't intend to let you go so easily…

She smiled again. It seemed impossible that just yesterday she was looking anxiously at her cell phone, waiting for his call and now he was standing there, embracing her and whispering sweet words to her.

* * *

_Well, what did you guys think? Review and comment please!_

_I'll be posting the next chapter probably tommorow so... See you there!_


	3. Recalling the Past in the Future

_Hello everyone!_

_Thank you for your reviews! I was really happy with them for the tenderness they revealed!_

_Here's the third chapter! Sorry for any mistakes in english that might appear!  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Recalling the Past in the Future**_  
_

He led her out of the building, her hand in his and their fingers intertwined. He noticed how soft and small and perfect for his hands hers were. They fitted perfectly, he thought, and that felt so right that he simply didn't wanted to let go, as if they had been created solely for holding his.

As for Ga Eul, she was so flustered and red that anyone could look at her and easily imagine she was running a really high fever. She couldn't wipe the stupid smile on her face she just knew she had, and she knew that she certainly must be looking as an idiot at that moment.

His car was parked in front of the building and there was already a small crowd of women around it who had recognized the vehicle. When they spotted Yi Jung, they turned in their direction and started walking towards them. Instinctively, Ga Eul tried to free her hand from his, but Yi Jung, as if anticipating her move, simply pulled close and crossed an arm behind her back, resting his hand on her waist. Ga Eul thought she was going to faint, when she felt their intimate contact, but she knew that if she wouldn't die of embarrassment, certainly the women around her were perfectly able to grant her a free "eternal sleep". Yi Jung acted like nothing special had happened, but deep inside he was grinning wildly again. She hadn't refused him, but he had sensed her embarrassment and fear from the presence of the women around them, still accepting that he had her arm around her.

- Yi Jung-ah… - she said, in between her teeth.

- Hum?

- What are you doing?

- Keeping you safe, - he said, staring at her lovingly for a few moments – because it looked like you were about to run from me…

- I wasn't trying to run! – she sighed, tiredly. – It's just…

- What? – he said, making them stop in the middle of the stairs, where the women hadn't arrived yet.

- I can't…

- Oy! – he said, pressing her against his side. – You were the one that said that was going to be by my side, so make sure that you are constantly present at your post!

- Sunbae… - she said, moved by his tender gaze and words.

- You're the only girl or woman that I want by my side now… and stop calling me that!

She smiled sweetly and hid her face on his jacket.

- … Okay…

- Feeling better?

- Hum…

- That's a relief, 'cause they're catching up to us… so, don't leave my side, ok?

- Yi Jung-ah…?

- What?

- Could you please make sure of one thing? For me?

- What is it?

- Could you make sure your hands won't wonder any further? – she said, sounding lightly annoyed and amused at the same time.

- Hum? Oh! Sorry. - he said, while replacing his hand at her waist. – It slipped…

- Sure, I'll buy that…

They descended slowly, trying to pass through the crowd on their way to his car. Once they got there, Yi Jung politely opened the door, between the cries of "Sunbae! Sunbae!" and the glares directed to the woman at his side, and lead Ga Eul in. While he was doing it, one of the girls approached him and asked:

- Who is this, Sunbae? – she said, in a too much sugar coated voice, that, in Ga Eul's opinion make her sound like an old witch trying to deceive a child with chocolate. She was dressed in the shortest black skirt Ga Eul had seen in all her life and wearing a ridiculous blue mini-top that looked more like a bra, to her. She had her face looking like a ghost because she had placed too much make up and her eyes, painted and lined in black completed a look appropriate for and horror movie. She wear dark long boots, her hair was long and blond, curled in too much defined waves. She could be beautiful, Ga Eul thought, if she didn't looked so out of this world…

Yi Jung took a quick glance at her and turned around to face the expectant crowd.

- This? – he said, with the biggest smile Ga Eul could see, as he closed her door and she opened the passengers window to hear his answer, out of curiosity. – Is my future wife. Isn't she pretty?

All the girls around the car seemed shocked, staring at Ga Eul in the car that, once again, had gone completely red. The girl who had made the question didn't back off and said, laughing as if Yi Jung had told the biggest joke in the world:

- Your future wife? Ahahaha! She's not even pretty! What does she have that I don't?

Yi Jung approached her slowly, while she flashed him the kind of smile that Ga Eul noticed that was meant only to seduce him. Suddenly she felt scared: those were the kind of girls that were around him, that were part of his world. She was afraid it would be really easy for one of them to take him away; she closed her eyes, waiting anxiously to hear Yi Jung's answer.

- Sorry, - she heard – I ought to have explained myself. She is the only girl in the world who knows and loves the true me. The only one who can understand me and be my other half. As for what you have said… it would be better if you wouldn't try to compare both of you: your self esteem ought to be damaged pretty badly…

And with that said, he turned to get inside the car. Ga Eul couldn't face him, not yet. As she pulled on her seatbelt, she felt him entering the car and doing the same. As the engine started to come to life, the previous girl clutched the window on her side. She was already crying, turning her face into the most horrible face Ga Eul had already seen.

- You know he is toying with you, don't you? That it will be a matter of days until you're kicked out of his life…?

Yi Jung tried to go but Ga Eul's hand was placed over his, on the wheel, signaling him to be still. The girl saw that and, furious tried to slap her.

- STOP TOUCHING HIM!

Ga Eul was quicker. She had had plenty of training with her children, trying to avoid the clay or the rubbers flying over. As the girl tried to slap her, Ga Eul's hand hold her wrist, making her stop and even wince in pain at the strength she applied at the girl's wrist.

- Ga Eul! – Yi Jung said, surprised. He tried to get out of the car.

- Don't. Stay in the car, Yi Jung-ah. – she commanded.

- …

- It might be as you say… - Ga Eul started, not looking at the man on her side's expression. – After all, he did create that fame for himself… using and then leaving…

- Ga Eul…

- But still, - she said, now facing the crowd and particularly the girl who attempted against her – I still love him, so there's nothing I can do, can I? As all of you do… so I do understand… yet…

Yi Jung said nothing as her words echoed in his head. She had said it… she had admitted she loved him…

The other girls looked around at each others, some still crying and looking annoyed, others looking at her curiously and intensively. No one spoke for a while.

- LIAR! YOU'RE ONLY AFTER HIS MONEY! – the girl shouted, still crying.

Ga Eul let go of her hand, calmly placing it away from her. Then, after looking at all of them she simply said:

- From the bottom of my heart, I truly am sorry, but I want to give this love, my love, a shot. I wish you all happiness, honestly.

Yi Jung looked at her, but she simply averted her eyes to the floor as she pulled the window up. Outside no one moved.

- We can go now.

He nodded and drove off to the beach they were supposed to meet with Jan Di and the remaining F4.

They were silent, all the way. And then, as simply as she had explained the other girl, she broke off the silence:

- Don't think that I haven't thought about it too…

- Ga Eul…

- I'm not that pretty, I don't stand out and I'm not even rich or famous. I work at a kindergarten as a teacher; I practice pottery when I have the time… I used to work part-time at a porridge shop… I'm just… ordinary. So I've thought many times that, maybe someday you'll get tired of me and just leave. Like all those women, back there…

- You know I would never do that to you… - he said, taking glances at her.

She looked at him, softly smiling.

- You know, I do understand how those girls felt, back there.

- Huh? You do?

- Remember when we went on that supposed date? When we ran into your father?

- Oh, please… Don't bring that memory up…

- I have to. To make you understand…

- …

- When we were at that club, with all those girls around you… they all wanted a little bit of you: one smile, one glance, one chance… just like today. And then you go and say that I'm your future wife!

- What? You wanted me to keep quiet?

- As a matter of fact, I wanted you to choose better your words!

- Wha…?

- You said I'm your future wife! _Wife_, So Yi Jung! They felt their hopes crushed, as you said that… and you could have simply said I was your friend and everything would have turned out fine and…

- Even if I said you were a special friend…! I said what I wanted to say, that's it! – he said, even if he was dying of embarrassment right now.

She sighed and smiled. She lifted her left hand and pinched his cheek.

- Ouch! What was that for?

- Spoiled chaebol!

He simply smirked.

- But still you love me, don't you?

- I do… - she said, sighing but smiling. – That I can't deny…

He smiled wildly, happy as ever. Reaching out for her hand, he intertwined their fingers.

- Yah! Yi Jung! Pay attention to the road, will you? – she said, trying to free herself, while being flustered.

- I just want you to know… I don't want to let go… and I won't get tired of you…

- Ah! – she laughed, still embarrassed. – How can you be so sure of it?

- Because I love you…

She blushed deeply, hearing that. Yi Jung gulped; it was the first time he had ever said that out loud but the words had just seemed appropriate for the moment. He had just said it and, honestly, he wanted to hear and see her reaction.

- I love you too… - she said, so softly that Yi Jung almost missed it. But still, he heard her and increased the grip on her hand, pulling her to press a chaste kiss on her back.

- Will you stop doing those things? – she said, embarrassed and flushed.

- Why? You don't like it? – he said, with his normal a sweet grin.

- That's not the point…

- Well, then I don't see any problem…

She stayed silent and although she felt embarrassed, she never once tried to pull out her hand from his sweet grasp. Yi Jung only left her hand when he needed his to drive, moments followed after by his return to her soft hands.

They arrived at the beach after a few minutes and Yi Jung pulled over. At the same time, the huge sound of a helicopter approaching roared through the air and both look up in time to see it flying over them.

- That's Jun Pyo arriving. We're supposed to meet, the rest of the F4, and…

- And?

- Huh… I'll tell you later, ok? – he said, suddenly unclasping the seat belt. He had remembered that, even though Ga Eul was an understanding person, something as a "messed up proposal" might be something that her little romantic heart could not take very well. Mostly if he was to take part in it.

- Can I come? I'll stay away, so I won't spoil your surprise…

- … Okay. Let's go.

Both of them walked towards where the others were, hand in hand; Ga Eul had protested when she felt his hand slid along hers but he had only smiled and kept going. She wasn't as ashamed as before, she already felt that it was a normal thing to do… but still, she couldn't suppress her fear that anytime Yi Jung would notice how "out of line" her heart was pounding only by holding her hand.

She left Yi Jung a few minutes after, when she noticed Woo Bin approach, and went ahead, to sit on the dunes of sand that surrounded that beach. It was a wonderful and calm place, full of light and freshness. A few miles away from her she could see Jun Pyo, standing by the sea and a few moments after she noticed Jan Di approaching.

She couldn't see her best friends face but she had a really good guess at how she might look. The sun was shining upon them both; everything was so calm. She watched as they talked and saw Jun Pyo hugging her, as if his life depended on that. Then she saw him kneel and extend a dark opened box to Jan Di.

She felt her eyes moistening up and thought how happy Jan Di could feel in that moment. She heard voices and her head turned now to that remaining F4 that slowly approached the newly engaged couple. They were laughing and smiling to each other's and Ga Eul recalled how those four troublesome guys had made her own life turn 360 degrees around.

She remembered all the talks with Jan Di about those "awful" F4 guys, remembered all the times Jun Pyo and Jan Di had argued in front of her, all the times he had kidnapped her… all those funny times came into her head in a flash as well as some of the hardest ones. She cleaned up the tears that had started to fall, amidst her smile and giggling at funny remembrances.

She looked over them: Song Woo Bin, So Yi Jung, Yoon Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo. F4…

How odd that her paths had crossed between themselves. All of them were somewhat linked to her for the most diverse reasons.

Woo Bin had been her protector and counselor while Yi Jung had been away. He cared for her as a younger sister and she saw him as a big brother. He had "scared" all the boys that could endanger his "brother's girl", as he would often state. She remembered him coming over to her school to drive her home, while at the same time she gave him advice on his relationship with Jae Kyung . Those talks could take almost all night and sometimes Woo Bin ended up having dinner with Ga Eul and her family. It was hard to believe that he was so busy, when he was already taking over his father business, which meant constant travels around the world.

Ji Hoo was also her shoulder whenever she needed. He would invite her over to tea whenever he wasn't studying or Min Seo Hyun was out, on her office. She and the ex-model (now a brand new lawyer) had recently become great friends and they would shop around often with Jan Di (which meant that both the girls would end up with Min's presents at the end of each shopping time.)

Jun Pyo would be linked to her because he was her best friends' future husband and also because he had recently promoted her father for his hard work of more than 30years in the small company he worked at. Ga Eul didn't even want to believe when Jan Di told her in advance what her boyfriend wanted to do:

_"- He can recognize who works hard enough at his job, so don't think about it as something he did because you're my best friend, ok? Please?"_

Her eyes moved to one of the boys, the one using a black leather jacket and who stood beside Woo Bin. Her smile was instantly placed over her lips.

Yi Jung was attached to her heart as she was attached to him. She loved him too deeply to let go, and she was afraid to do it again. When she had tried to step aside, at Namsan's stairs, she could feel her heart break a little with each step she took. She wouldn't be able to do it now, not after all that they had went through. She just hoped she could be strong enough to stand by his side, for as long as she could.

She heard voices again so her gaze was turned to them once more. She saw that all of them were facing her and that Yi Jun was coming in her direction. She stood up, brushed her skirt and waited for him with a big and soft smile on her lips.

Yi Jung was having a really hard time, controlling himself. While he had been in Sweden, he had never searched for another woman and now his control was on the verge of snapping once and for all. It was amazing, he noticed as he approached her, as a simple smile of hers could blow his control away. Without thinking, as soon as she was reachable, he pulled her against him, pressing his lips hard against hers and surrounding her waist possessively with his arms. She was shocked and didn't move at first, but as the kisses grow in gentleness, she began to give in and to melt in her arms, her arms founding it's place around his neck.

When they broke apart they could hear Jan Di screaming, trying to break free from Jun Pyo's grasp, begging him to let her kill Yi Jung, Ji Hoo's laughs and Woo Bin's comments. She blushed.

Yi Jung pressed his forehead against hers and said, softly:

- Sorry, I couldn't control myself… I wanted to do it…

- Pabo… look at me, I almost can't stand straight! – she sighed, smiling.

- Well, that's a good thing…

- Eh?

- Looks like I'm not the only one who gets affected every time you are near… - he said, also blushing and grinning.

- Pabo…

- Let's go? They are waiting…

- Yes… - she said, smiling brightly to him. A smile that was only his.

Unable to contain himself, he launched forward and stole another kiss. Then he slid his hand into hers, intertwined their fingers and pulled her close, as they walked over to their friends.

* * *

_What did you guys think about it?_

_Review please!_

_See you next chapter!_


	4. Parallel Paths

_Hello everyone!_

_Sorry for the delay but I went on vacations this Easter and unfortunately I had no computer to update... SORRY!!!!!!!=)_

_Also, it's not a habit of mine but this time I have to make a few specials thanks: _

**gianso-IN-love:**_ I was so pleased with your review! Knowing that my fic "Forever F4" had touched you so much made me really proud! I just hope I'm worthy of your confidence!  
I've checked the site you suggested (_lovers unparalleled_) and I was impressed by it! Thanks for recommending it and I will think about posting there too!  
Also, YES I am going to make a Jun Pyo and Jan Di fic, I just don't know when will I have time for continuing it! I wouldn't like to post it and then keep it standing indefinatly! Anyway, thank you for your review and I hope you like this chapter too! _

**AriesPrincess-Slyffindor:** _Thank you so much for reading it and for being excited about this story! Hope you like this chapter!_

**Kats02980416:** _You've been with me since the beginning of this fic and I have to thank you for that! Thanks for your sweet reviews, because as all of the other reviews I get, they help me get track of what I'm doing right or wrong! Thanks for giving your opinion! As for secret admirers, I still don't know what I will find for Ga Eul. We'll see... hope you keep up with me and keep reviewing!_

**aikahonse:** _Thanks for reviewing! I could sense you're really excited about this story. And that is very good! Hope you like this chapter!_

**aridenere:** _You have also been with me since the beginning, posting in every chapter! Correct me if I'm wrong but you've also read other of my stories, haven't you? Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you keep enjoying this story!_

**WATTISTHIS:** _Knowing that you stopped in your tracks when you were about to leave the site because of one of my stories makes my ego go berserk! Don't leave and keep waiting! I'll try to keep this story interesting so that you may find a motive for staying!_

**miss0sunny**: _Hope I'll see you posting more times! Thanks for beeing with me and for reviewing!_

**Spoutnik**:_Thank you for reviewing and stay calm! I don't plan to part them... at least not permanently!_

_To all my other silent readers, a special thanks for reading and signing with your alerts my story! I hope you guys keep up with me and enjoy this story! _

_Here's chapter 4! Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 - ****Parallel Paths**

As soon as they approached the other F4, a very blushing and happy Ga Eul bowed respectively for the others before saying:

- Hello everyone!

- CHU GA EUL! – shouted Jan Di, from Jun Pyo's arms – What are you doing?

- What do you mean?

- YOU'RE HOLDING HIS HAND!

- Whose hand? – asked Yi Jung, mocking her.

- YOUR HAND!

- Jan Di-ah, could you shout a little quieter? – Ga Eul said, smiling sweetly – It's okay, you don't have to worry…

- DON'T HAVE TO WORRY? – she shouted, almost hysterically. Everyone flinched.

- Oi, woman! – shouted Jun Pyo – Shut up and low your voice! You sound esthetical…

Everyone turned to Jun Pyo and Jan Di end up directing her anger towards him.

- You mean hysteric, don't you? And how can I shut up AND low my voice AT THE SAME TIME?

- Historic? What are you talking about? – said Jun Pyo, without paying attention to the rest of her speech.

- So, you two finally are together… - said Woo Bin, winking at Yi Jung who smiled proudly and completed in English – Nice, my bro…

- Congratulations, - said Ji Hoo hugging Ga Eul, who tried to do the same but couldn't. Yi Jung wouldn't let her hand go – it was about time you'd be happy….

- Thank you, sunbae…

- Oh! Oy! What the heck is going on here? – said Jun Pyo, focusing again on the conversation. – And why am I the last person to know of this?

- Ga Eul, what's the meaning of this? – said Jan Di incredulous– Are you really, really saying that…

- Yes, Jan Di. – interrupted Ga Eul, smiling kindly at her. – We are together now.

- But, Ga Eul-yang…

- Jan Di-ah, I'm sorry. I know what you're going to say. And I've heard that speech a lot of times… but I'm happy, now. – she said, while she felt Yi Jung's grip on her hand tighten. She looked at him briefly to see him smile at her, and again to Jan Di. – Whatever happens later, I'll deal with it with my head held high. As you did, with Jun Pyo sunbae. After all, it's better to regret doing something than regret never have done it, right?

Jan Di was looking at her, somewhat surprised and somehow sad.

- I'm happy, Jan Di-ah. As happy as I never thought I could be, in these past months. Can't you be happy for me?

Jan Di bit her lip, looking at her and then at Yi Jung, who simply hold her stare. Then, with a somewhat pained face she said, in a harsh tone and holding his stare:

- If you dare to hurt her, you'll have to answer to me, got that?

A small smile then crept on her face, still sad but honest, as she added:

- Still, it's good you're back… I couldn't stand anymore seeing my best friend hurt and crying…

Yi Jung smiled too:

- Now I've got all the time to make up for her. – he said, looking at Ga Eul lovingly. She blushed. – And as for your warning, as soon as I stepped out of the plane, I already knew you'd react like that.

- You knew? Why?

- That's because you are really easy to read, like a paper… - said Jun Pyo, sneaking an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

- You mean like a book… - she mumbled as she blushed.

- Books are much more complicated! They have too many pages…

- … - Jan Di sighed – You're hopeless…

They all laughed. Ga Eul launched herself upon her best friends' arms in a bone breaking hug.

- Sorry for my reaction… - the girl admitted to her friend. – It's just I've always protected you and…

- It's okay, Jan Di. I knew why you acted like that. But sometime you'll have to let me go and fly free…

- I just don't want to see you hurt… - the girl whimpered. – You're my best friend…

- You're mine too, and your opinion for me is a major fact in all I've ever done till now. But now you have your path to go and I have mine to start planning. Our paths are parallel and they both are going to cross themselves many times, I can predict that much. The only difference is that those paths are defined differently for both of us. I won't stop being your friend and you know that; I also don't want you to stop being mine too. And even if I have to fall, once or twice in my path, sooner or later I'll have to pull it together and move on to walk the remaining miles… - said Ga Eul.

Yi Jung was staring at her, mentally wondering what he had done to have a girl like her beside him. And, as envious as that might seem, he honestly was glad she was there with him.

- Hey! – shouted a voice, as Ga Eul and Jan Di went for another hug.

They turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

Jae Kyung was coming into their direction, walking carefully but excitedly, followed close by Min Seo Hyun.

To Yi Jung's surprise, Ga Eul broke free from Jan Di's embrace and quickly made a run to Woo Bin who was preparing to run into Jae Kyung's direction.

- Woo Bin sunbae… - she said. He leaned into her and she quickly whispered in his ear a few words.

Yi Jung was so surprised he didn't even move from his place. He could feel the "snake" growing inside him, as he watched Ga Eul whispering in his best friend's ear. What the hell…? Why was she whispering in Woo Bin's ear, when she hadn't even done that to him? And why was Woo Bin so glued to her? He was close… too close…

The "snake" only calmed down when he saw Woo Bin thank her and start walking in Jae Kyung's direction in a fastened pace.

Ga Eul turned to him, smiling and as soon as he could reach her, he slid an arm around her waist possessively.

- What were you doing?

- What?

- You were whispering in Woo Bin's ear.

She stared at him surprised and giggled.

- What?

- Jung-ah, are you jealous?

- No, I'm not… I just wanted to know… - he said, while feigning not being interested.

Ga Eul giggled again.

- You really want to know? – she said, while he nodded. – I said…

Lifting herself up and closer to him, Ga Eul whispered in Yi Jung's ear:

- Don't forget to say the right thing…

A shiver went down his spine, as she whispered in his ear. Then he stared at her, clueless.

- What?

- Look. – she said, pointing to Woo Bin.

Min Seo Hyun had already passed them and was reaching Ji Hoo when, for everyone's surprise but not Ga Eul's, Woo Bin said something that turned Jae Kyung's eyes into moist pools of tears and took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders; then he extended a hand to her, who accept it smiling and laughing between tears, before being pulled into Woo Bin's lips in a fiery and demanding kiss.

Jun Pyo gawked, Jan Di squealed over while shouting "Unni!" and Ji Hoo smiled and laughed as he pulled his also smiling girlfriend into a hug. Ga Eul clapped her hands excitedly and jumped a little, before a stunned and grinning Yi Jung pulled her into him.

- So, the right thing, is it?

- Yup.

- It's really effective…

- Not really. Only with Unni now. – she said turning in his arms to face him. – Woo Bin sunbae has always been unsure about how to express his true feelings to Unni. So we have been talking things through and discussing it. And I remembered him of that and of how important those things are, especially now…

- Especially now? What do you mean?

- You'll see...

- Anyway, about the right thing… Mind sharing?

- Why? You want to conquer anyone? – she asked, her eyebrow raised.

- Yes. A really stubborn girl, who believes in happy endings and that doesn't believe all good girls are meant to stay with good guys…

Ga Eul smiled and reached to place a kiss in his lips.

- Pabo… - she whispered against his lips.

He just grinned.

A few moments later they were joined by a very flushed Jae Kyung and a grinning and proud Woo Bin, who happily announced he had a communication to make.

- That sounds serious… - said Yi Jung, - You rascal… what did you do this time?

- It is serious. – Woo Bin said with the hugest grin on his face his friends had ever seen.

- So, tell us! – said Jan Di, curious.

- Yes, I already am dead of expecting!

- … - Jan Di turned to her fiancé and said – You mean dead of curiosity! Pabo!

- Well, then. – Woo Bin said and Jae Kyung and Ga Eul exchanged a conspicuous smile. – You'd better take a seat!

- Just say it! – Ji Hoo exclaimed also impatient.

- I'm going to be a father! – Woo Bin exclaimed, placing his hand on Jae Kyung's already swollen abdomen and attracting everyone's stunned gaze to his movements.

- WHAT?! – was the general exclamation of everyone.

- But… how…?! – Jun Pyo gawked.

- Please! – Woo Bin sighed, feigning annoyance. His eyes, on the contrary showed everything in his soul. – Jun Pyo-ah, do I really have to explain you about the bees and the flowers?!

Everyone laughed and Jun Pyo blushed profusely.

- Ya… yah! I know that story very well!

- Then why are you asking? – Jae Kyung said, blushing too.

- Well done, Prince Song! – said Yi Jung, after the initial shock, now smiling and hugging his best friend. – Seems like you have been busy!

- Congratulations, Jae Kyung! – said Min, hugging her.

- Thank you!

- But they aren't married! Are they? – Jun Pyo asked, unable to believe. Jan Di beside him had a soft smile on her face when she turned to her boyfriend, but her mind was far away.

- What? – she asked, haven't listened what he had said.

- Are they married?!

- Jun Pyo-sunbae, - Ga Eul said, now smiling after hugging Woo Bin who couldn't wipe the grin of his face. Yi Jung turned to look what his girlfriend would say. – you know, you don't have to be married to have babies…

- I know that! – he answered sounding offended.

- Or to have sex! – shouted the normally reserved Ji Hoo, for everyone's surprise.

- I also know that! – Jun Pyo shouted besides a flaming red Jan Di who was starting to see where her boyfriend was about to go with that speech.

- So, Unni… - she cut, making everyone turn to her and Ga Eul hid a smirk. – When are you giving birth?

- In more or less 5months…

- You're 4months already? Why didn't you say anything? – Jan Di asked, sounding annoyed.

- I didn't know. I was feeling a little off, so I went to the doctor. I found out two days ago but I had work and couldn't leave right then. So I caught a plane this morning and came to tell Woo Bin. – she explained, while Woo Bin grabbed her waist from behind, placing her against his torso. She placed her hands over his and pulled them over her already round abdomen. - We were together celebrating when Jun Pyo called, saying he needed Woo Bin here as fast as possible. Why didn't you wake me up?

- You end up sleeping on me as I talked on the phone and I saw how you were tired. Besides you need to rest right now. Lots and lots of rest… - explained Woo Bin.

- How do you know that?

- I had my men doing a basic research and already have most of the more recommended books at home. Or at least they should be…

- You think fast… - she smirked as he kissed her forehead.

- But how come Ga Eul already knew? – Yi Jung asked, bewildered.

- Sunbae had called me a few minutes before your arrival, wanting to know if I had any news of you. He was so excited that I asked him if anything had happened and then he told me… - Ga Eul said, smiling.

- Well, how about we celebrate? – said Min, while returning near Ji Hoo. He grasped her left hand tenderly.

- What do you have in mind? – asked Ji Hoo.

- A dinner with all the couples… who's in?

- Sounds good… - said Ji Hoo.

- Do we have to get dressed up? –asked Jan Di, almost scared of the answer.

- Of course! – said Jae Kyung, still attached to Woo Bin.

- So where do we go? – asked Jun Pyo.

After a while, after they discussed the details, Yi Jung led Ga Eul into his car and drove her home so that both could get dressed.

- Don't use something you won't feel comfortable with… - he warned her. – You know I like you the best when you're yourself…

- I know it… - she said, placing a kiss in his lips.

- I'll pick you up in an hour.

- That would be perfect. – she said, as she stepped out of the car.

Ga Eul rummaged through her clothes to find something suitable until she found what she was looking for. It was a bit open, but she had felt really comfortable with it in the shop… so there wouldn't be any problem… would it?

* * *

_So, what did you guys think?_

_Please let me know what you are thinking about this story! **Review!**_

_Next chapter's preview_

_"(...) I'm really sorry, sir. I might be not the one who is most adequate, but I'm definitely the one who intends to treasure and love your daughter the most.(...)_

_(...) so it was also you who made her cry(...)_

_(...) If that's your wish, my lady, we could go straight to dessert… __(...)"_

_SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
_


	5. The Father and The Feelings

_Hello everyone!_

_Sorry for the delay!=) Here is another brand new chapter especially for you!_

_Thank you to **jaiezeeaie, AriesPrincess-Slyffindor, **_**_Kats02980416 and aridenere_**_ for your dear reviews! __Hope you guys like this chapter too!_**_  
_**

_To all my other silent readers, thanks for reading and I hope you guys keep up with me and enjoy this story! _

_Here's chapter 4! Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_** - The Father and The Feelings**  
_

An hour later, Yi Jung stopped outside her house. After parking, he walked up to the door and rang the bell. It was her mother who opened up and she recognized him immediately.

- Oh! It's you!

- It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Chu.

- It's nice to see you too. It's Yi Jung, isn't it?

- Correct. Is Ga Eul ready?

- She must be finishing herself. Meanwhile, why don't you get in and wait? I've made tea…

- If I won't be intruding…

- Of course you won't. Come in!

- Excuse me, then…

The house was sweet and cozy, warming up his heart, from the moment he stepped inside. Thinking to himself that that was how a house built and filled with love should feel, he sat himself at the living room while Ga Eul's mom was looking for the tea. He could hear fast steps above him, and could faintly hear Ga Eul singing softly. He smiled.

And then a tall man entered the living room, carrying a newspaper, and stopped at the sight of him. Yi Jung gulped hard; it was Ga Eul's father.

- Hello, - said the man, smiling in a friendly way at him. – I believe I've already seen you… You are…?

- Good evening again, Mr. Chu. I'm So Yi Jung.

- Oh! The famous potter? You were the one who spent Christmas with us, weren't you?

- Yes I am.

- Of course, I remember already. I'm surprised Ga Eul is familiar with someone as you… and the fact that she is so close to you is even more surprisingly! - the man said, sitting down.

- I know I may not be the most adequate one but… - Yi Jung said, embarrassed, blurting it out.

- Adequate? For what? – the man was clearly lost so Yi Jung breathed deeply and come clear about it.

He had never done that before, so his confusion was great about the best way to do it. Asking a girl's father permission to take his daughter out seemed so out of the century, yet he felt that he should come clear with Ga Eul's father about his intentions. She had been the only one who had made him feel like he should walk every steps and one at a time, starting with being honest with her father.

- I'm really sorry, sir. I might be not the one who is most adequate, but I'm definitely the one who intends to treasure and love your daughter the most. I'm the man she chose as her boyfriend.

Surprisingly after blurting it out, his hands started sweating and he gulped down hard. His stomach was training for some gymnastic competition, due to the mortals he had been doing in the last minutes; Yi Jung had never once felt so correct towards an attitude he had taken and so afraid of the answer he could receive.

The man stared at him. Yi Jung couldn't leave his eyes from the carpet, feeling as a sixteen year old asking for permission to leave with a girl, while he expected her father to shout with him and expel him…

- Yi Jung-ah… sit down…

- Eh? – he asked bewildered.

- Sit. Let us talk, ok? – the man said, while placing the paper on a table. The man was smiling, but his expression was serious at the same time.

Yi Jung did as he was told.

- So… if I could clearly understand you are So Yi Jung, right? The famous potter?

- Yes.

- And the infamous Casanova of Korea? – the man said, smirking and lifting an eyebrow.

- … yes… - Yi Jung admitted.

- And you're my girl's boyfriend?

- Yes…

- I see… so it was you who made her cry…

- …

- And also the one who gave her that smile…

- Excuse me…?

- I hadn't seen Ga Eul with such a smile since a long time ago… I guess I must thank you for it…

- You're… you're welcome… I guess… - Yi Jung said, confused.

The man smirked again.

- I'm surprised, though…

- Eh?

- They told me that you were a really cold hearted person and after all, you are nothing more than a kid in love… - the man giggled- … these youngsters…

- So… it's okay?

- Okay? For what?

- For me to date your daughter?

- Why wouldn't it be?

- Well, I do have a certain background…

- Now, listen here. I've never, until today, questioned or restrained any of my daughter's actions; I've advised her, of course. But in the end, she's always made her choice: sometimes she fell and others she didn't. But she never regretted any of the paths she took. And if she chooses you, I won't be the one spoiling my little girl's happiness. If she loves you, whom I know she does, then of course she would choose you. She has always been a stubborn one… just like her mother…

Yi Jung laughed a little.

- You know what I mean? – Ga Eul's father asked as he saw the man in front of him laughing.

- Yes… I mean, I've tried to push her aside, so that she won't get hurt, while dealing with me… but she had already decided she would save me… and I'm glad that she didn't gave up. Because she saved me, indeed, from the darkness into which I was falling…

- You see? Well, it doesn't mean that I won't keep an eye on you both youngsters! I mean, I love my daughter and respect her very much, as well as her privacy and personal life. But if she's hurt or wounded… well, you understand, right?

- Of course. I also wish to treasure her… very much…

Her father looked at him attentively, and smiled.

- God bless my soul! She really got you, didn't she?

Yi Jung just smiled, while at the same time Ga Eul's mother entered with the tea pot and the cups upon a plastic tray:

- She got me so badly I just don't know who fell for whom…

While Ga Eul's mother offered him tea, she started to explain her husband how Yi Jung had been the one scaring Lee away and Yi Jung almost spitted his tea when she started describing excitedly "the most beautiful kiss ever" between Yi Jung and Ga Eul's kiss in the mall, 4 years ago… _(* *for those who are confused, Lee and the scene of this kiss appeared in another f my stories – "Forever F4"**)_

It was then that he heard Ga Eul's steps slowly approaching the living room and she appeared at the doorstep. And Yi Jung froze.

She was wearing an asymmetric black dress, starting on her right shoulder and ending slightly below her left knee that hugged her perfect curves in such perfection that Yi Jung couldn't think it would be possible till today. On her dress, in the right shoulder, was pierced a small brooch of brilliants and purple amethysts in form of a leaf and she wore small earrings in the same colors. She was wearing high heels who matched just at the right size for Yi Jung: not too tall for him to reach her face and not too short to make him bow to her, even though he could easily bow to her, right now.

She was wearing her hair in soft curls that descended upon her left size, to compensate for the missing part of her dress he thought. She wasn't wearing much make up, not that he noticed, but she was wearing a soft coral gloss on her lips. She was breathtaking and extremely inviting, he said to himself as he struggled to control himself from picking her up and lock themselves in her room, doing some of the things that were pestering his mind for a long time.

As for Ga Eul she was also surprised by Yi Jung's appearance. He was wearing a dark suit, which fitted him perfectly with Italian shoes, a white shirt and a red tie. Everything in him screamed "expensive", from head (his hair a sweet and seductive mess, as usual) to his shoes. But there was something different in him, some kind of soft aura around him that she couldn't even describe mixed with all the sexiest feeling he gave at anyone who looked upon him. And then she locked her eyes with his and almost fell from her standing point as a shiver crept upon her legs, making them numb.

There was such richness in the moisture of feelings on his eyes that she couldn't even start to pick and to analyze: passion, tenderness, desire, fear, lust and also love, so much love that she blushed profoundly and averted her eyes. But she could also still see that he was amazed at her and she congratulated herself on spending such time making herself up and at buying that dress.

Yi Jung couldn't turn away his eyes from her, as a powerful wave of feelings flushed through him once and again. He loved her, and she knew it. He would never do anything to hurt her and he was willing to take it slow. But that didn't mean he couldn't picture it in his head, after all he was no saint. And he knew that Ga Eul had figured out what he was thinking when she had looked in his eyes and blushed. He grinned. Some things never changed…

- Well, if you both are done with the sweet eye glances and with making us feeling uncomfortable about being in the same room as you, I would suggest you would get going… - suggested her father. Ga Eul blushed and Yi Jung coughed, to cover a laugh.

- Dad! Is that something you should be saying about your daughter?

- Well, I know it's not. But since you've entered the room, I've felt the temperature rise… oh, come on, little bunny! You're not a child anymore, are you? – the man said, sensing her mood escalate and seeing her angry face.

- Honestly… you should be defending and acting all protective of me, that's your job! – she said, while she turned to grab her red coat. Yi Jung, being the gentleman, helped her dressing it up, while murmuring softly in her ear:

- You're beautiful…

- Really? I was thinking about you, when I was getting dressed… - she teased, giving him a wink and blushing.

- You have no idea what you are doing in my mind in this precise moment… - he whispered, sending shivers down her spine and making her blush even more as he spoke -… but all the activities include you and fewer clothes than the ones you are…

- DAD! – she shouted, crimson. Yi Jung laughed. – We are going!

- Have fun, dear. – said her mother. – And don't be too eager to come back. Just make sure that you have fun and come back happy.

- MOM!

- Your mother is right! There's no need to rush…

- DAD! Honestly, I don't understand you! Before you couldn't stand Lee…

- You can't compare them, sweetheart. – said her father, looking sweetly at her, at Yi Jung who smiled a little and then looking again at her daughter with a bigger smile. – If I didn't knew that the young man behind you didn't love you as you deserved, I would be against it. But because I know now… well, get going!

Yi Jung bowed and said:

- I'll bring her home safe. And happy, I promise.

- Okay then. Have fun.

Once outside, Yi Jung opened the door and waited for her to come in. She didn't and he looked at her.

- We're going to be late…

- What did you tell my father?

- Nothing you'd have to worry about. – he said, leaning close to her. – Only my true feelings…

And then he kissed her, sweetly at first but then demanding. She let herself answer the kiss and a soft moan erupted from her mouth as he brought her close.

They parted a few moments later, he watching her lovingly and she completely flustered, both trying to catch their breaths.

- That was…

- Amazing. – he said.

- Yeah…

- … We have to go… - she said, when he didn't bulge from that point.

- I know.

- But you don't want to, right? – she smirked.

- Yeah…

- Jung-ah!

- Okay. But after it, we pick up where we stopped. – he said, leading her into his car, as she wondered what in heaven's name he had in mind. Although, she couldn't be happier. She would do anything with him… anything…

Flustered, she watched the city race by her window, while she imagined that she would probably be doing _it _with him, perhaps even tonight. And she realized that she wasn't too much scared. First, because she trusted him and knew he would never hurt her on purpose. And second, because the thought of doing _it_ with him seemed natural, a kind of commitment that she would happily agreed to. Why?

- I love you. – she said, bluntly in the middle of the silence. He just turned out surprised.

- Now, where did that came out from?

- I don't know. Just felt like saying it… - she said, blushing.

He smiled and, grasping her hand, his favorite action now, said:

- Me too. I love you Ga Eul…

She smiled and sighed happily.

They arrived quickly at the restaurant and found out that Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun already were there. She was wearing the same sort of model she had wore once, in a Shinwha's ball, when they had gone by cruise to search for Jan Di. The only difference was that the gold dress ended above her knees. Ji Hoo, as his habit, wore a pure white suit, with a blue shirt. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung arrived too, with Jae Kyung looking stunning in a short mini red dress who already revealed a little her condition, high heels and with her hair in soft curls, as soon as Ga Eul had started greeting the other couple.

- My, Ga Eul! You look fabulous… -said Seo Hyun, smiling at her.

- Thank you, Unni. You are great too, as always.

- Is that Ga Eul? – Woo Bin asked to Yi Jung who proudly grinned.

- Yes, it is. Doesn't she look gorgeous?

- Yes, she really does look amazing… even I am surprised… - Woo Bin said, with his eyes wondering down her legs. - … good God…

Yi Jung noticed where his eyes were looking to and elbowed him in the chest. Woo Bin coughed to reach for his breath and eyed him sadly.

- That's my girl, who you are looking to…

- Possessive, aren't we?

- You bet.

- But still, Yi Jung… you are surprising me even more…

- What do you mean? – the potter said, confused.

- I mean… well, I'm surprised you are keeping your pants in their place, while standing by her side… if it were me …

The poor boy didn't even have to finish the phrase, because the stare his best friend applied to him was the coldest he had ever received.

- I dare you to finish it…

- Ne… nev… never mind… wanna go grab a drink?

- Woo Bin sunbae! – shouted Ga Eul, coming in their direction, smiling. The "snake" inside Yi Jung roared again and he took slow and big breaths to control himself. That only made Woo Bin fear him even more.

- Hum… hello, Ga Eul… you look really… really beautiful today…

- Thanks… - she said, with a broad smile. – By the way, who is that talking with Jae Kyung-unni? A friend?

Both guys turned around to see a tall man, leaning into Jae Kyung while she was simply staring at him, confused.

- Oh, no! Not my girl… - he said, while he made a run to her.

Ga Eul chuckled and felt her body being pulled against a warm and soft chest. She looked at him and said, with a grin:

- What?

- Nothing.

- Say it. You're thinking about something, aren't you?

- Maybe, maybe not.

- Sunbae…

- I thought we had already passed that stage…

- Sorry, it's the habit…

- I do believe we have to change that… you need more practice… in saying my name…- he said, while lowering his mouth to her ear. She shivered from his words.

- Do I?

- Oh, yes… you do… perhaps we could start by… this… - he said, nibbling at her neck. Ga Eul shivered and closed her eyes.

- Jung-ah…

- What? – he asked with a sly grin, lifting her head up

- You have to stop doing those things… - she said, slightly flustered.

- Who said?

- I do. If you keep this up, we might have to skip dinner…

She shut up almost as instantly as she said those words, understanding what she was saying and what those words could mean. Yi Jung, on the other hand, pulled her close and whispered in her ear, while grinning:

- If that's your wish, my lady, we could go straight to dessert…

She pried herself from his embrace and thanked heavens that Jae Kyung had chose that opportunity to appear before them, complimenting her dress. She was feeling hot, at that moment and she doubted it had anything to do with a non-existent broken air-conditioner.

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

_(...) - Stubborn country bumpkin… - he said, leaning into her lips._

_- Spoiled chaebol … - she said, her eyes fixed on his and slowly closing up. (...)_

_(...) Woo Bin ordered champagne and all of them raised themselves and lifted their flutes to celebrate, except Jae Kyung, who made the toast with orange juice (...)_

_(...) - Wanna go somewhere?_

_-… Not really. I'll go where you want me to go. – she said, smiling while they were walking towards his car. (...)_

**And.......................?! What did you guys think??**

**Please Review!**


	6. Dinner and Toasts

_As Woo Bin would say.... **I'm Back**!_

_I could not wait another minute, since I received such good opinions from you guys and I decided to post earlier!!!=D  
_

_Thank you so much to: _

_**gianso-IN-love** - I love your reviews so much!! You seem completely honest about your opinion and that is great! The longer they get, the more I feel proud to have been able to captivate you!! THANK YOU!! I hope you like this chapter too. There's not much action but next chapter, things get "interesting_"!  
_You have nothing to apologize about not leaving reviews every time you read my fics! Since you end up sending those long reviews I forgive you=P!!!_  
_As for lovers unparralled, i think I might give it a try! I just have one question: it is free, right? I mean, you don't have to pay for posting... sorry again for my ignorance but, what are "LU lovers"??? =S Thanks for supporting my fics! =D_

**_aridenere_**_ - You are simply great, posting whenever I update! Thank you so much! =D_

**_Spoutnik - _**_Thanks for your review! I think you might be a little disappointed with this chapter but I can say that next chapter, things get "interesting_"!_ ehehehe stay linked!_ =D

_**AriesPrincess-Slyffindor -** Thank you for reviewing whenever I post! I hope you like this chapter too!** =D**_

_**Jenny Lie - **Welcome aboard! Hope you can keep reviewing and liking this story!**  
**_

_To them and to all my other silent readers, __I hope you guys like this chapter too!_**_  
_**

_Here's chapter 6! Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Dinner and Toasts**  
_

When Jun Pyo and Jan Di arrived, Ga Eul went to her friend smiling wildly when she saw what her best friend was dressed in: a pale blue dress, hung around her neck and ending slightly above her knees. Her hair in curls in a loose ponytail and light make up.

- You look gorgeous!

- Look who's talking! I almost didn't recognize you… mostly because of that stupid smirk you have on your face… - teased Jan Di.

- Don't worry it's similar to the one you're wearing… - said Ga Eul, smiling and squealing together with her friend.

- Has everyone assembled? –asked Ji Hoo.

- Don't use that word… it almost sounds like a meeting… - said Jun Pyo, shivering. – And you, Song Woo Bin? Can you stop drooling all over your girl…?

- What can I say? I'm mesmerized by her… pregnancy makes her even more beautiful…

- Oh, shut it! – said Jae Kyung, slightly embarrassed by his comment – A few minutes back you were mesmerized by Ga Eul's legs! Don't deny it because I saw how you looked at her! I don't even know why I accepted going out with you in the first place, you hopeless D. Juan…

Woo Bin approached her and brought a hand to her chin, pulling her against his lips.

- Now you shut it! – he mumbled against her mouth. – It's because you love me…

- … Perhaps… - she smirked as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Dinner went on without interruptions. They laughed as they remembered funny moments of when their paths had crossed themselves. Yi Jung, who had spent all night gazing and stealing glances at Ga Eul while clutching her hand whenever he had the chance, bent a little to whisper in her hear:

- And to think that we started with the day I rummaged through the porridge shop, looking for Jan Di and found you. And to think that same day I said Woo Bin you were definitely the type of girl I least wanted to have anything to do with…

She smiled him.

- Don't beat yourself up too much. I also had told Jan Di that you were the last guy on earth I wanted to have anything with. Now look at me…

- Stubborn country bumpkin… - he said, leaning into her lips.

- Spoiled chaebol … - she said, her eyes fixed on his and slowly closing up.

- My other half…

- Irreplaceable pabo …

When their lips met, there was a sudden explosion of laughter, whistlers and clapping hands and they merely smirked, while lost in each other's lips.

After pulling out for hair, Ga Eul could see Jan Di looking as if she was about to cry, but still smiling.

- Well, since the atmosphere is right… - said Ji Hoo, standing up and placing his hands at Seo Hyun's shoulders, while she smiled happily. – I also have an announcement to make…

They all stared, expectantly as Ji Hoo picked up Seo Hyun's left hand to show her engagement ring to everyone, as Jan Di and the other girls squeaked.

- We're engaged! – he announced with the happiest of the smiles.

- Unni! – yelped three voices as they stood up to congratulate them.

- Hey, you scoundrel! That's cheating you know? Proposing the same day I did! – said Jun Pyo.

- No it isn't. We've been engaged for a week now, so… - said Ji Hoo.

- Unni, why haven't you told us? – said Jae Kyung.

- Sorry, girls. It's just we wanted to make it public when you guys were all together.

- Yes, and I didn't want my proposal to be victim of a prank as yours has been…

They all laughed, even Jun Pyo.

Woo Bin ordered champagne and all of them raised themselves and lifted their flutes to celebrate, except Jae Kyung, who made the toast with orange juice:

- To Geum Jan Di and Goo Jun Pyo, - said Woo Bin, while holding Jae Kyung's hand on his own, with their fingers intertwined. – that they may found a way to live peacefully their "Happily Ever After" without killing each other…

They laughed as Jan Di, who was placed with her back against Jun Pyo's trunk and with his arms around her waist, glanced up sweetly at her soon-to-be-husband and he smirked at her, before pecking her lips.

- To Yoon Ji Hoo and Min Seo Hyun, - continued the mafia prince, eyeing the couple who stood with their arms linked and their flutes raised. – So that both of them get to deserve their so long awaited happiness and that Ji Hoo may became less sleepy…

- And creepy… - added Jun Pyo, amidst the laughs.

- And creepy than he already is! – the mafia boy ended.

Ji Hoo yawned in a faked way and bowed to them as Seo Hyun laughed.

- Now, to the most strange and changed couple I've ever seen in my entire life, So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul… - said Woo Bin.

Ga Eul smiled sweetly at him and Yi Jung pulled closer to his side, sliding an arm around her waist.

- I've got to say that you were the most unexpected set of people I'd ever imagined I'd ever see getting together… but, as someone wiser and much older than me said, "Love changes everything". You are the perfect example as how a person can change if she does it for love. May you both get your happy ending!

Yi Jung smiled at his friend and then dived to place a sweet kiss in an almost tearing up Ga Eul. Then he took the word and said:

- And also to the densest, stupid and incredibly stubborn couple I've ever met, - he said amongst the laughs and Jae Kyung's pouting smile. – who will, surprisingly be leaving descendents a lot more sooner than the World could be prepared for! Ha Jae Kyung and Song Woo Bin… May you both experience the happiness of being in love, for as long as you are together… and that your baby may grow up with all the love from his parents and, of course, aunts and uncles!

Woo Bin made a gesture as if signalizing he had been hit deep by his words and smirked at him, while he lifted his flute. Jae Kyung lifted her glass with orange juice.

- So, here is a toast… - he started.

- To happiness! – said Jun Pyo.

They all agreed and drink up. Just as they were sitting again, Ga Eul suddenly stood again.

- Ga Eul? You okay? –asked Yi Jung preoccupied.

- I'm fine, I just… I just thought of something and… well, I want to share it with you…

- Don't tell me you're also engaged? –said Jun Pyo – Cause if you are, it's already too much wedding announcements in one day…

- No, - she smiled and laughed a little. – It's nothing like that.

They all stared at her in silence and waited for what she was saying next. Yi Jung didn't take his eyes of her, waiting for any kind of reaction.

- I was just wondering how time seems to have gone so fast… I mean, yesterday I was working in a porridge shop when this gorgeously and arrogant boy came in and kidnapped me… - she said, looking sweetly at Yi Jung, who merely smiled. – And now, my best friend in the whole world is going to marry with the man she had sworn never to get close to, who she tried to protect many times and who she truly loves. And Ji Hoo sunbae is also going to marry one of the most wonderful persons I've had the pleasure to meet… and Woo Bin-sunbae and Jae Kyung-unni are going to be parents…

She looked around and took another breath:

- Forgive me, if I'm being too sentimental, or a hopeless romantic but… when I look around and see this much love… I can't help to believe that happy endings do exist, even when they seem too hard to get… I mean, I almost gave up on the only person I've ever loved because I've always thought that a person like him needed a more fitted girl by his side, not a plain one like me… and Jan Di was positively sure that the gap between her and Jun Pyo sunbae status was too big to overcome… and Jae Kyung-unni pretended that she didn't love Woo Bin-sunbae so that she could protect him. Sunbae even believed that he wasn't the man appropriate for her! So, when I look around, I can easily see that love can overcome class differences, borders and masked personalities…

She lifted her flute, amidst the silence, as all the others stared at her with eyes wide open, mostly Yi Jung, who couldn't believe how proud he felt himself of his little country bumpkin.

- So, I'd like to propose a toast. Not only to happiness, but also to love. So that he may stick with us always, no matter the circumstances and what awaits us in the future…

Yi Jung was the first to stand up, pulling Ga Eul against his chest, while holding her tightly with one hand; the other hand was holding his glass. The others followed after and all drank up for love, while smiling and laughing with each others.

- Hey, Yi Jung! – Jun Pyo called. – When did your girlfriend learn to steal the spotlight from you so easily…?

Yi Jung smiled and said, while picking his fork:

- Probably at the same time that your girlfriend spin-kicked you…

- That's not funny! Remembering it still brings pain to my face…

- Remembering it, - said Woo Bin, with a smirk. – makes me recall a time when we ruled at Shinwha and everywhere!

- We still rule! – exclaimed Jun Pyo offended.

- Not me anymore, at least. – Woo Bin said, still smirking. – I still preserve my charm and my moves but I have priorities now.

- You're talking about Jae Kyung? – Ji Hoo asked, while they eyed the girls lost in a particular conversation.

- Yeah. We're moving in together.

- You're what?!

- Really?

- Really, Ji Hoo. She doesn't want to get married for now. She's convinced that I want to marry her for the baby so living together is like kind of a test for both of us.

- And you'll get married after the baby is born?

- Well, at least that's my plan. Anyway, I'm leaving the "D. Juan" character merely for my girl…

- And your kid. – said Yi Jung smirking.

- Are you crazy? If Jae saw me playing the "D. Juan" in front of the kid, she could probably run away with him…

- Who would have guessed? Woo Bin worried about kids…

- Not any kids, but my own. I'm telling you guys, I feel something… I don't know… you can't explain it… when he first kicked and I felt it… it's like, you can't explain it! It's something amazing!

Ji Hoo smirked and raised his glass to his words. Meanwhile…

- So, unni… do you already know if it's a boy or a girl? – asked Jan Di.

- Yeah, it's a boy.

- Really?

- Yes. Woo Bin said that if it was a girl he would have been happy all the same, but I think he's pretty happy for having a boy first…

- First? – asked Seo Hyun amidst the laughter of the other girls. – Seems to me that you're already thinking about who is coming next…

- I... well, I can dream, can't I?

- Sure, unni. I just hope everything goes on smoothly. – said Ga Eul.

- Thank you, I hope so too!

- Well, then… Geum Jan Di! – asked Seo Hyun, smirking. The other looked kind of afraid at her expression. – When is it going to be the big day?

- I… I… I don't know!

- You have to choose wisely! It will most likely be declared a national day so that everyone can assist the marriage! – said Jae Kyung, her hand upon her belly.

Jan Di started to pale and Ga Eul stepped forward to defend her friend:

- Unni!

- What? – said Jae Kyung, feigning innocence. – It's not like it's a lie!

- You're scaring her!

- I'm not!

- You are! – said Seo Hyun, even though she was also laughing.

- Very funny, you two! – said Jan Di. – Anyway, I have to talk to Jun Pyo about that. I've just started my internship and I don't want to give it up right at the beginning…

- I agree. You discuss it with him but calmly or he'll end up understanding you don't want to marry him! – warned Ga Eul.

- I know, I know. – sighed Jan Di. – What about you and Yi Jung-sunbae? What is going to be the next step?

- Marriage too? – asked Seo Hyun.

- We're going to date each other first and see how we go with each other… then, we'll decide.

- So defensive… - commented Jae Kyung. – Did something happen?

Sighing, Ga Eul ended up telling them what had happened earlier with Yi Jung's fans and what he had said. The girls all laughed and even Ga Eul was able to smirk a little at their commentaries. While Seo Hyun told her that Yi Jung hadn't done it on purpose, Jan Di assured her that she would beat any girl that went to look for Ga Eul with killer intentions.

When the dinner came to an end, they all bid farewell to each other's and Yi Jung intertwined his fingers with Ga Eul and said:

- Wanna go somewhere?

- … Not really. I'll go where you want me to go. – she said, smiling while they were walking towards his car.

- Nice answer. What if I said I wanted you to go with me on a walk?

- I'd say… let's do it.

- So you accept the challenge? You might found it difficult… - he smirked.

- I don't think so. I've already captured you, so… all the rest are easy tasks. – she said, smiling confidently.

- Oh, really? And what makes you think like that?

- Let's see… - the walk to the car seemed to be taking forever, but a sweet one in her perspective. – Well, there's the fact that you are mesmerized by my beauty, that you haven't gone looking for anymore girls while being with me…

- Well, well, aren't we conceited!? – he said, while laughing a little.

- I'm not! – she said, pouting. – I just know you very well…

- Well, that is something I can't argue with you about… you sure know me as no one else does… - he said softly making them stop almost near his car. Gently he caressed her face, so softly as if he was afraid she would break under his touch.

- There is, in fact, a place I want to show you…

- A place?

- Yeah. Wanna come?

- Now?

- Yeah. I know it's late but… I don't want to part from you so early…

- … I don't know…

- Please? – he said, almost pouting. She smirked.

- Okay.

- Great! – he said, pulling her towards the car. He started the engine and left the restaurant park, driving fast but carefully down the city.

- Where are we going? – she asked a few minutes after, breaking off the silence.

- I wasn't supposed to show you just yet but I think now is as good time as any… - he said. – I want to show you my future home…

- You bought a house? – she asked, surprised.

- Well, more or less. You'll see when we get there…

- Yi Jung-ah, we're leaving the city…

- Yeah, for a while.

- Your new home is outside the city?

- Well, it's kind of big…

- I can imagine… - she muttered.

A few minutes later Yi Jung stopped the car, apparently in the middle of nothing. In front of the car were two iron gates raising from a stone wall that seemed to disappear in the darkness of the night.

- What is this place? – she asked.

* * *

_Well, I'm leaving you in suspense, aren't I? (evil laugh!!=D)_

_Today I will not leave a preview of next chapter, mostly because it's not complete yet!_

_But, the more reviews you sent, the sooner I will post! _

_Hope you liked this one. See you guys next chapter!_


	7. HakunaMatata NoWorries When I'm WithYou

_Hello everyone!_

_Since it's my birthday (I'm 21 today - 25/April/1989!!!) I decided to reward everyone a present and I'm posting earlier!=D  
_

_Thank you so much for your reviews!!! A special thanks to: _

_**leeYan1025:** Thanks for reading my other fics! I'm glad you liked them! Hope you like this chapter too! =D_

_**miss0sunny:** Welcome! Hope to read your opinion about this chapter too! =D_

_**Beuntje:** Your review makes me honored! I know it might sound awkward (and don't think I'm crazy, ok?), but I love to travel (wish I could do it more!) and Holand is one of the places I really wanted to visit. The reason? I love your tulips! Thanks and welcome to this fic! =D_

_**ngan2806:** Thank you for your sweet words! I also really can imagine Woo Bin saying "oy oy" and it also makes me laugh! I will try to post on LU but I'm having problems with that! (I'm actually kind of slow=S) Anyway, thanks for the encouragement! Hope you like this chapter!_

**_aridenere: _**_Girl, I just love to see you posting here! The most amazing thing is that you seem so enthusiastic EVERY CHAPTER that I can't help but be a little more proud of myself! Thank you and hope you like this chapter! Oh, and one more thing... what makes you think it is a house??  
_

_**AriesPrincess-Slyffindor: **Thank you for being so present in your reviews! I am really happy you like it! I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter and you can write long or short reviews! I love to read them both! _

_**gianso-IN-love** - My dear gianso-IN-love, I can't help, after posting a chapter, be anxious to open my mail box and see the reviews people are sending me. However, since yours are the longest I've ever received in any fic, I just wanted to send a HUGE hug and an enormous THANK YOU! As I said earlier, I am trying to learn how to post on LU, but it is more complicated than here so it will take time for me to learn to do it. Anyway, thank you so much for your kind encouragement!_

_Also to **reddevil2302**, who sent me a personal email, if you're reading thank you for your comments and encouragement! I will try to learn how to post on LU! Thank you once more!_

_To all my other silent readers, __I hope you guys like this chapter too!__And give me your feedback!_

_**NOW A REALLY IMPORTANT WARNING: TAKE OFF YOUR JACKETS, GIRLS! IT'S GOING TO GET HOT IN HERE!!!**_

_Here's chapter 7! Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Hakuna Matata - No Worries When I'm With You  
**

Yi Jung stepped out of the car to open up the huge iron gates and then returned to the car to pass through them. Ga Eul saw no path ahead of them but Yi Jung, on the other hand, seemed to find out one for them, amidst all that darkness.

They drove for a little while straight ahead, then turned left, a little more straight ahead and then turned right. After a few more right and left turns, which only made Ga Eul even more confused since she could not see anything, something that resembled a light appeared ahead.

- Yi Jung-ah, where are we?

- Impatient, aren't we? We're about to reach our destination, don't worry…

- It's really dark outside…

- It's night, Ga Eul…

- I know! – she said slightly annoyed because he was mocking her. He smirked. – Even I am not that stupid…

What seemed to be a light up ahead turned out to be, as they approached, a huge bonfire, burning in front of a built up cozy tent. Yi Jung parked a few meters behind it and they both descended from the car.

- What is all this? – Ga Eul asked surprised. Yi Jung smirked and approached her.

- This is my future home.

Ga Eul looked at him to see if he was mocking her but he seemed dead serious so she took another look around, to confirm that she wasn't missing anything.

They were in the middle of a prairie surrounded by trees that she could not clearly distinguish because it was dark and above them there was nothing more than the most beautiful sky she had ever seen, clean and full of stars. Even the air seemed more pure there and the silence, she noticed was immensely present, simply broken by the wood cracking under the fire. There was a small orange tent built up in front of the bonfire; a few meters to the left there were two green puffs, placed one in front of the other and a small bamboo table with a thermo and two cups upon it between them. Two candles lighted up the ambient in the table.

- Yi Jung-ah… are you serious? Come on, stop with the games!

- It's not a game.

- So you plan on living in a tent? – she said, laughing. – It's not like I disapprove of it, I just can't imagine you here, living all alone…

- I'm not going to live alone. – he stated.

Ga Eul turned around so suddenly that she was sure her neck was going to break. However Yi Jung seemed serious; then he smiled.

- I was hoping we could live here for tonight… both of us…

If she could she would have moved, but she was too surprised to do anything.

- Hold on… - she started, her brain seeming to restart on its own accord. – Just a second…

Ga Eul quickly recalled his last line, searching for something that could indicate her otherwise than the directions her thoughts were going. She couldn't find it. Did he really mean…?

Well, it's not like she wasn't ready, she was. The proposition just seemed too sudden. She turned around to face Yi Jung and found him looking at her a little bit confused and… afraid??

- Ga Eul… are you… are you okay? Do you want me to take you home?

She stared at him without saying anything for a while and that seemed to scare him. He approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her face him directly. He saw her eyes widen, she gulped hard and Yi Jung understood. Smiling softly he pressed his lips against her forehead, in a tender gesture; his arms sneaked themselves around GaEul's waist, holding her firmly against his body.

- It's okay… - he mumbled tenderly. – You don't have to be afraid… don't you trust me?

Ga Eul heard him but she couldn't answer; she was afraid she ended up saying things like "it's me that I don't trust around you", especially with him being so sweet. She closed her eyes and her arms moved to hug him to.

- Sorry… you just… startled me…

- Idiot… you know I won't do anything that you don't want me too…

- I know…

- … still, you can't stop me from hoping…

- Pervert. – she cut him. He chuckled.

- Want some chocolate?

- You mean as in hot chocolate?

- Yup.

- With marshmallows?

- With everything you have right to ask for.

- Okay. But I also want a fully detailed explanation of this whole camping insanity of yours…

- Sure. – he said, leading her towards the puffs. As she sat under that starry sky, Yi Jung moved to prepare the chocolate, all the time glancing at the girl near him. She was marveled by the sky and that pleased him. He took a cup and gave it to her, with marshmallows already in it, and then took another for himself. He left for the tent for a few minutes and came back bringing a large blanket. He brought his puff closer to hers and sat down, placing the blanket above them both.

- Thank you.

- You're welcome. – he said, sneaking an arm around her shoulders. As if on cue, Ga Eul leaned against his frame and he had to control himself from laughing of happiness.

For a few moments none of them said anything, both silently drinking their chocolate and gazing at the stars. At least Ga Eul, because Yi Jung was continuingly looking at her; and while he did it, he thought how easy it was to impress this sweet, pure and loving girl.

All the other previous girls were happy with everything that screamed "money" and "expensive": jewels, fancy clothes and shoes, great cars, international travels where money was the last thing on mind… It was always the same and that make them easy to please.

This one, on the contrary, was special. He smirked at the thought. She was easily pleased by fireworks and shopping in stores she could afford, by pottery and by moments like this. Those were the "perfect moments", as she called them and as he had learned to love them. In those nothing else mattered except for both of them: no worries, no problems…

- Hakuna Mattata… - he whispered. Ga Eul chocked on her chocolate.

- Wh… what?!

- Sorry, I was thinking out loud…

- I understood that… but what did you just said? – she asked, trying to control her laughter.

- Hakuna Matata. – he said, as her laughter doubled. – What?

- It's just so funny… that's the last thing I could imagine you would ever say…

He smiled a little bit embarrassed but even so happy to have made her laugh so wholeheartedly. When she calmed down, she looked at him and asked him, while leaning closer:

- So… what made you recall Timon and Pumba?

- … You.

- What is that supposed to mean? – she asked, her eyes eying him suspiciously and getting up a little.

- I was thinking how there seem to be no troubles at all when we are like this. Like the whole world doesn't matter anymore… hakuna matata… no worries…

She leaned back.

- You really think like that?

- Yeah… did you think it was some sort of line I would say to any girl?

She blushed and mumbled something against his coat that sounded like "bull's eye". He understood quite quickly her reaction and couldn't help but laugh.

- No, I am talking seriously. You are quite hard to please, Ga Eul, did you know? And the reason is simple: differently from any other girls, you are pleased by the most absurdly simple things… and that's something I'm trying to learn to manipulate yet…

- You know you don't have to impress me, don't you? I mean, being with you is already enough…

He kissed her head once more, touched by the tenderness in her voice.

- Then… why have you done all this? And how did you do it?

- Well… I didn't. I asked my men to prepare it for us, when I went to the bathroom at the restaurant.

- And how did you know I was going to agree to come with you?

- If necessary I would have kidnapped you just to be here like this…

She smiled.

- Okay, now explain to me. Why are we here and where are we?

- Well then. As I told you, this is my future home. I bought the property a few months ago, with the intention of building a house in the nearby future. I have my "savings"…

Ga Eul looked around, smiling.

- So that's what this is all about. This property is yours now?

- Yeah. I'm still running the papers but I've already paid what was necessary to be paid. One of Woo Bin's construction companies will be the one to build it, but I don't have the project yet…

- But why did you bring me here? And you said you wanted me to live with you for tonight…?

Yi Jung gulped hard and started talking.

- I want a house, Ga Eul, built without lies, schemes or treachery. I want a place I can call home, a place where I want to return after a long trip… and I want you to be a part of it.

- Yi Jung-ah… - she said, her eyes opening up.

- Please, listen until the end. I know it's sudden but I want you to consider me as your partner for life. I want to date you with the intention of marrying you, Chu Ga Eul.

She stared at him, completely detached from him, searching for any sign of a lie or a joke in his face or eyes. When she found none, she almost lost her breath as tears came to her eyes. Yi Jung said, now looking as a dejected and fearful blushing kid:

- It isn't yet my official proposal. It's another kind of question, the one I am presenting to you now but… - he locked his eyes with hers - … will you be my girlfriend?

She seemed to have lost the ability to talk. All she could do was tear up and nod weakly. And for Yi Jung that seemed to be enough confirmation, as he brought her for a passionate kiss. Her hands glued themselves at his face, bringing him as close as possible…

Soon the cups were forgotten in the grass, as both struggled for dominance in the sequence of kisses that followed. When they parted for breath, Yi Jung said, roughly, breathlessly and with a smirk:

- Seems like my first confession got a positive answer…

- Yes. Of course I want to be your girlfriend…

Ga Eul was now sitting in his lap, as he leaned back on the puff; her hands traced a feathered caress in his face to which he closed his eyes. His arms were locked around her waist, firmly placed and keeping her close to him.

- You know… you're kind of in a dangerous position… - she commented.

- Why is that?

- Someone might attack you…

- Hum… but you will defend me, won't you? I'm your boyfriend after all…

She smiled widely and leaned forward to grasp his lips in hers, sweet and tenderly. And then the kiss became more quick and urgent. Yi Jung answered with pleasure to the sudden display of affection, his hands starting to roam up and down her back. He licked her lips tenderly, lovingly at first and then urgently. He nibbled at her lower lip and Ga Eul allowed him, plunging herself into his mouth as well. Both battled for a while, both asking for dominance in that sweet fight, betweens moans from both parts.

Meanwhile, Ga Eul's hands had gone bold; they had already taken of his jacket and he was now simply in his shirt and necktie. She pulled it off him and started to unbutton his shirt. Yi Jung was so occupied kissing her that he just noticed he was shirtless when her hands touched his bare chest and roamed his torso. That movement seemed to send electricity currents downs his spine and wake him up from that lovely dreamland where he was to what was happening in reality.

Reluctantly he parted from her, which earned him a moan of protest. Opening his eyes to take in the complete scene, he was almost taken aback by how entangled in each other they already were and how enticing she looked.

His hands were placed, one at her side, his fingers touching her breasts and the other under the hem of her dress. Her hair was messed up and she was looking at him with such an erotic expression that he had to recall this was in reality Chu Ga Eul.

- Ga Eul…

- Don't. – she seemed to have regained her mind also but was still looking at him with the same look. – I know what you're going to say… I have waited you for 4years, without actually knowing if you would really come back to me… this is something that I want… Yi Jung-ah…

He stared at her and gulped hard.

- Are… are you sure?

- Yes.

- Ga Eul… after this… you…

- I know… but I love you… I want to share this moment with you and any others that might come…

Yi Jung stared at her for a moment before kissing her sweetly. Lifting her up in his arms bridal style, he continued kissing her until they were inside the tent. There, he slowly consumed her body with kisses, venerating and worshipping each inch of naked skin before him from behind her earlobe to her breasts and from her toes till the inside of her tights.

Laid upon the two sleeping bags he had bought, with her hair sprawled all over and that sweet loving look on her face, Yi Jung couldn't help but whisper, as he leaned into her ear:

- You are beautiful… so beautiful…

She smiled as she kissed his jaw and he shivered in pleasure. He realized he seemed a teenager, nervous and fidget and he tried to control himself once more. Ga Eul's hands boldly but slowly dived for his pants, accidentally touching him and making him wince in pleasure.

Scared she froze and searched for his face, holding it with her hands:

- Yi Jung-ah… sorry… did I hurt you?

- … no… you didn't… - he said, searching for control. Dammit, if only one touch could do that… he couldn't help but wonder…

- Are you sure? – Ga Eul's innocent and concerned question took him from his thoughts. He smiled sweetly as he kissed her. He was tender but demanding, leaving her breathless.

- I am. – he said, as he took her left hand in his and laced their fingers together. – You simply touched me and it felt too good…

She turned redder, and even if Yi Jung couldn't clearly see it because of the orange light illuminating the tent, he knew it was present in her face. Kissing her once more, he said:

- Ga Eul… you know… it's… it's your first time… and…

- Yi Jung-ah… I know… it's going to hurt… - she almost chuckled at his nervousness. – It is supposed to be that way…

- … - his free hand traced her face and he said – I'll be gentle, I promise. But the moment you want me to stop, please tell me…

- Okay… - she said as he dove for another kiss.

They made love for most of the night, lost in each other's embrace and tenderness. As promised, Yi Jung was gentle and caring with her as he had never been in his entire life with anyone else; for the first time, he was more concerned in pleasuring her than himself, wanting her to feel as complete as he had felt since the moment he entered her. Nothing could have prepared them for the pleasure they found in each other's arms and for the sense of bliss that overcame them when they fell asleep inside one of the sleeping bags, in each other's arms and with both their left hands intertwined as they had been through the whole night.

* * *

_I don't know about you guys, but **I'm feeling HOT right now**!!!!!!!!!_

_Forgive me if this disappointed you but it's only my second or third attempt of a lemon scene so... please tell me what you thought about it!_

_See you next chapter!  
_


	8. Doubts

_Hello everyone!_

_I'm really sorry for not updating earlier! (bowing, bowing, bowing...)_

_I've been really busy with school and work and I've barely had any time to think about what I was going to write next. Luckily, last night an idea came to my head and I decided to give it a shot. I hope you guys can forgive my long absence and like this one too. It's a little bit fluffy but I think there were some aspects in the beginning of their relationship that needed to be looked up; after all, Yi Jung is a former Casanova!_

_Thank you very much to **aridenere, Spoutnik, HeartSoEul** (thank you for your coments), my dear **gianso-IN-love (**as usual, I LOVE your sincerity and tenderness! Thank you!**), Beuntje **(I also want to travel around te world, especially to Japan, an old dream of mine! Of course that I'll only be abble to do it when this crisis is over and my wallet feels less constricted!)**, reddevil2302 **( Well thank you for your review! How are things going with the translation of my fics into vietnamese?)**, Cartoonchild **(welcome aboard this fic! Hope you aren't disappointed with it!)** and FallIntoAHellCalledLove. **(I believe it's the first time you read one of my fics! Welcome aboard this story!)_

_**Also to all my other dearest readers, I hope you can forgive me and that you can still follow this story!**_

_Here's chapter 8! Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Doubts**  
_

The first thing she noticed, the next morning was that there was something placed around her waist and that there was something combing her hair gently. Murmuring something she slowly opened her eyes to meet them with two soft and smiling pearls of chocolate. Her mouth involuntarily twitched into a smile at the sight of him.

- Good morning…

- Perfect morning… - he said, his voice deep and velvet as a caress. He lowered his lips onto hers to steal a long and tender kiss. She almost purred at his tenderness.

Yi Jung lifted himself, half leaning upon her and with one hand placed under his chin to support his head up. His eyes never left hers as she blinked to push the sleep away.

When he finally had opened up his eyes, he was almost sure he must have been drinking even during his sleep. The vision of Ga Eul sleeping calmingly against his torso, naked, while he had one arm over her waist and his nose was buried against her hair, seemed too much of a paradise for him. He had to blink a few times to wake himself up and to convince himself that they had indeed slept together. After that he spent some minutes asking himself what in the name of God had he done to deserve such vision as he awoke?  
And then he spent the remaining time watching her sleep until the time she woke up.

Ga Eul stretched herself and winced. She was feeling sore and turned bright red as the images of last night came into her mind once more, remembering her of why she was feeling so sore. Noticing her wince and her sudden blush, Yi Jung smirked proudly inwardly and said, in an almost playful voice:

- You okay?

- More or less… I'm feeling sore… - she said, then turning bright red for saying it out loud.

- Did I hurt you? – he asked suddenly confused and afraid. – Do you… do you regret it?

Ga Eul looked at him passionately and smiled at how he seemed unsure. Lifting her hands up she pulled his face close to hers and said, directly looking into his eyes:

- There is nothing for me to regret…

He searched her eyes, still a bit unsure, and then smiled happily and stole another kiss.

- I'm glad… I was… afraid you'd regret having given… having done it with me…

- Pabo…

- Are you sure you're not hurt?

- Just a little sore but nothing that's worth worrying about.

- Are you tired?

- More or less… you kept me up all night! Your luck is that I don't have to work today…

- Perfect. I already made plans…

- Oh, really?

- Yeah.

- And just what plans do you have in store? – she asked as she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

- Well… I was thinking of showing you the property…

- Sounds good. – she said, cutting him off.

- After I made love to you. – he said, smirking as he leaned against her neck and tenderly kissed it. Ga Eul sighed theatrically and said, in a smirk:

- What? Again?

- As many times as I can. Until you can barely walk… - he said, hoarsely in her ear and that made her shiver, while at the same time his hand found its way until one of her breasts.

- Yi Jung-ah! That way… you're going to get tired of me quicker than you think…

Yi Jung stopped to look her in the eyes. She turned to his serious expression:

- What?

- I'll never get tired of you… as a matter of fact… - he said, as he leaned into her ear once more and said huskily - … I have to say that no woman could ever make me want to make love to them as intensely as you can…

- Oh, really? Then, does that mean I'm an exception?

- Of course! – he said, almost sounding shocked by the question. – You're my girlfriend, and as weird as this can seem, coming from me, I don't need any other girl… not now, not ever…

She smiled sweetly as caressed gently his face. Then she said, in a whisper:

- I love you…

He smiled openly, saying tenderly before crashing her lips in his:

- Me too… so much…

They made love once more, gently and intensely. Ga Eul was afraid that it was only a dream, and she was afraid of when she might wake up, afraid of the disappointment…  
However everything in Yi Jung's actions could only be compared to tenderness and love: the way he kissed, the way he caressed her and the way he made love to her…

She felt blissful when a few hours later Yi Jung pulled her near and covering her with the sleeping bag. He crashed her against his chest as he recovered his breath and smiled, as she also calmed down her own heart. After a few minutes she felt his hand rested on her waist while she had her own arm splattered over his torso, keeping him in a soft grasp. None spoke for a few minutes and then he buried his nose against her hair as he said, with the smirk that Ga Eul didn't saw but sensed in his voice:

- It gets better every time we do it, doesn't it?

She felt herself turn red and heard him chuckle.

- What? Was it that awful for you?

- Of course not! It was wonderful! – she mumbled against his chest.

- Great… which time?

- What?

- Which was the best time? The 2nd? The 5th?

- Yi Jung-ah! – she said, as she kicked gently his chest. He laughed wholeheartedly, while he pulled his other hand from behind his head to bring her close.

- I'm kidding! Just kidding!

- Pabo…

A few more minutes of silence passed between them, as the birds outside started to sing.

- It's wonderful…

- What?

- This place… everything… you… - she said tenderly. – Thank you…

- I should be the one thanking you, Ga Eul. You were the one who saved me from a tormented life...

She tensed up for a second, then leaned herself up, breaking away from his embrace and making him feel extremely lonely at the time. Turning to face him she said, in a serious tune:

- Yi Jung… I think we need to talk…

He stared at her, suddenly afraid of her serious expression. He lifted himself up on his arms as asked:

- What's wrong? Why are you so serious?

Ga Eul opened her mouth several times before being able to speak, as if trying to gain courage at what she was about to say. Yi Jung watched her every movement waiting for a clue of what she was about to say. His heart picked up his pace as he saw her took a deep breath and readied himself for whatever it was coming:

- I… I want to ask you if… if you… do you regret it? Asking me to be your girlfriend and everything that happened…

- What are you talking about, Ga Eul?

- I think… what I really want to say is that I know you're not a man made up to compromise himself with anyone and…

Yi Jung cut her off with a kiss.

- Stop uttering nonsense… - he said. – If I asked you is because I love you…

- Are you sure?

- About loving you? – he asked. A few hours back he would never have imagined that saying those three words was that magical and simple. It made his heart feel like fluttering.

Ga Eul nodded and he smirked.

- Well, it was the first time I confessed to someone so it might have sounded insecure but I meant it. – he said smirking.

- Yi Jung, please. Can you be serious about this?

He was surprised by the look in her eyes: strictness but also love and doubt filled her eyes.

- Okay, then. Why don't you tell me what the real problem is? Seriously…

She sighed once more and started talking while he listened attentively:

- I know I sound strange but… I wanted you to be honest with me. Wait, let me speak… I was surprised with your confession, I can't say I wasn't. You caught me off guard there, as well as when you returned… I want to believe you are being honest with your promise and your request but… if you're doing this out of gratitude just because I've helped you when you needed it the most, you'd better say it and right now so that I can go as soon as I can… I don't want to get hurt any deeper if that is the reason… besides, we're already even since you resolved my problem with Soon Pyo-oppa… you don't need to repay me out of kindness by dating me…

At this point Yi Jung couldn't help but stare lovingly into her. Then, when she locked her eyes with his he said:

- You really are something, you know that? Any other girl would never, ever ask anything else besides where we would be going on date…

- I'm not some other girl!

- I know that. I know that very well… - he said, caressing her face softly as she blushed. - So, what you're saying is that you don't want to date me if you believe I'm doing this out of kindness? That you believe I'm repaying you for helping me find the right path in life?

She nodded slightly afraid of his reaction to her words. She almost expect him to say it was true, that it was all a fake cover for his true intentions or something of the sort.

What she didn't expect was for him to pull her towards his chest, making both of them fall on the sleeping bags once more, her head laid upon his left side. She took a while to register that he had his arms around her waist, grasping her to him.

- Sunb…

- I love you. – he said as he starting pacing one of his hands up and down her bare back. She shivered a little but noticed the beating of his heart turn faster and faster as he talked. – I know I can't hope you understand yet the full meaning behind my words, mostly due to my reputation… I understand your fears… but doing it out of pity isn't something I'd do to get a girlfriend… if you don't know I must warn you that the girlfriend position is permanent and exclusively for me. However it wasn't the fact that you were there when I needed the most that made me fall for you… that alone was simply one more of the factors that has made surrendered at your feet…

Ga Eul smiled and lifted her head a little to look into his eyes as he did the same and stared a little at her. Then he bent to kiss her lips lightly.

- But I'm going to make you realize just how serious I am about you. And I'll do it every day. In the end, you'll find out I can't live without you nor can you without me…

She smirked and laughed a little.

- What makes you so sure of yourself?

He smirked and flipped her under his body, earning a squeal from her as he started kissing her suggestively once more.

A few hours later, both of them got out from the tent and Yi Jung proceed to show her around the property. The sun had already passed its highest point, which meant lunch hour had already passed a long time ago. However none of them mentioned anything about eating as they walked through the property hand in hand; Yi Jung was simply wearing his pants as Ga Eul's figure was hidden by his shirt. He had told them they would be completely alone and so that she would wear the dress from last night, afraid of ripping it, she agreed to wore his shirt.

Yi Jung was certain that, if there was a heaven somewhere, it must be right there. As they walked hand in hand he became more and more certain that Ga Eul was he girl he was meant to be with; her reactions never seized to amaze him and he was feeling the kind of peace in his heart that he hadn't been feeling in years.

The property had been bought with the purpose of building a future within it, but for him that future only mattered if Ga Eul was in it. The place was a few minutes away from Seoul by car, and possessed a large forest, hills that had a wondrous view over the city but that was still remote enough for peace and quiet, away from the city confusions. It also had a small lake in the middle of the woods where, for Ga Eul's complete surprise, they discovered a deer and her brood drinking. They watched them in silence for a while before the deer detected their presence and the happy family left.

When they finally stopped in the middle of a clearing, Yi Jung tugged on her hand and made her fall on top of him in the grass, under the shadow of the nearest trees and the warmth of the sun. She laughed wholeheartedly and he smiled widely too. As their eyes locked themselves he asked softly:

- So… will you help me chose a project for our future house?

* * *

_Well what did you guys thought about it? Please review!_

_See you guys next chapter! _

_P.S - I will try to post the next one as soon as possible!_ =D


	9. Accident

_Hello everyone!_

_I'm really sorry for not updating earlier but I was without Internet for a weeK! I almost (almost!) died!_

_Anyway,__ I've been really busy with school and work but I had time to think about what I was going to write next, since I had no Internet. So, when today I linked myself for the first time in a week, I was glad to find more comments and even a personal message from my dear gianso-IN-love, all of them asking for a new update! I was thrilled!_

_So... to compensate all of you, here's TWO NEW CHAPTERS! Sorry for the names of two new characters because I made them myself and I'm not sure if they are good...  
_

_Thank you very much for your kindness, especially to **the amnestya**, **gianso-IN-love**, **FallIntoAHellCalledLove**, **aridenere**, **Jenny Lie**, **AriesPrincess-Slyffindor**__ and all my other dearest readers that you still follow this story!_

_Here's chapter 9! Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the F4 from "Boys Over Flowers" drama or their girlfriends ; however this story is from my imagination! ( I gotta remember putting this up more often!)  
_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S - After you read the updated chapters, why don't you stop by my most recent story of GaEul&YiJung? It's called "No Rules". Check it out and give me your feedbacks!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Accident **

It was the end of the day, when the sun had already started to disappear in the horizon. Outside in the world, common people were walking by, pacing quickly or slowly, but with a common objective in mind: getting home as soon as possible. Sighing once again, Ga Eul turned her head around to glance at the remaining children in the school who were currently playing with Lego's pieces. Seeing them so concentrated in themselves, she smiled and took the chance to write the notes of the day: behaviors, evolutions, language and some considerations that she had to note down every day for every child she was lecturing in her class. It was a sort of diary, who helped her keep track of her students and their evolving in the class, and also helped her about what to notice their parents on, meaning what she had to tell to the parents about their children.

There were only 4children left to go and she couldn't help but being anxious to leave too. She was supposed to have dinner with her…

She couldn't help it. Even thinking she couldn't end up the phrase by saying he was her… boyfriend. ..

There it goes! She didn't need a mirror to know that she was blushing like madly. After all, it all still seemed a dream for her…

It had been 3 months since their camping, which also meant, it had been 3months since they had started dating. They had been with each other as much as they could, since Ga Eul had to work and Yi Jung was preparing for the next exhibits. Still, when it came for them to be together, it seemed they always found a break in their tight schedules; when he couldn't meet her, she ended up appearing in his pottery atelier and vice versa. However, Ga Eul still called to know if it was ok to appear despite Yi Jung not doing the same when it came to him.

They were dating and still she couldn't believe how well they could understand each other. The first two weeks they couldn't seem to be apart: the nights were never long enough (and she had to thank God that her period was always on schedule!), the days never had enough hours for them to be together and the phone bill had never been so high on her life!

Still she was happy; in fact, she was more than happy that things seemed to be going so well between them. They were going to have dinner at one of the most common restaurants of Seoul, despite his reluctance, where she had already made reservations. He didn't like the idea of taking her to such a common place but she had bribed him into trying it; she was sure he was going to love it. It might be common, but had the best Korean food she had ever tasted, even better than her mother's. After that she was going to take him to the park and… well, she couldn't really think about what to do next…

A knock on the door brought her from her dream land; there were two couples at the door to pick up their children and she went to send them away as she did with everyone. When she turned around, only one child was left, playing with the Lego's in the ground.

Sun Hyun Shi was a small and very cute 5year old boy, quiet and very obedient. He was an only child from a divorced couple and was currently living with his father. He was always the first to arrive at school, much earlier than anyone else and the last one to be picked up, since his father, Sun Jun Ho worked a lot as a neurosurgeon.

Walking towards him, she watched as he lifted his head and send her a smile. Ga Eul smiled too and sat beside him.

- Hey.

- Hi, teacher…

- What are you doing? –she asked, looking at the construction he was making.

- A boat…

- A boat? Really?

- Yes, but this is a special boat.

- Really? Why is that?

- This one can walk on earth and fly in the sky. – he said, proudly grinning. – It's for dad…

- I think he will be very proud…

- Really?

- Really. After all, we could always use a boat that could fly…

- ... Mom says that she doesn't like us… - the child said, surprising her. Ga Eul gulped down at his sincerity.

- Hyun Shi that's not a nice thing to say…

- It's true. Mom doesn't want us anymore. She told daddy that she couldn't stay with me this weekend again...

Ga Eul sighed. She knew Hyun Shi's parents story very well.

They had divorced right after Hyun Shi was born because his mother already had someone else in her life, at the time, a new boyfriend who she had recently married and gave birth to his child. For the last months she had heard Hyun Shi complain about how his mother didn't want him to be near her and, when she confronted his father with that, Jun Ho couldn't do anything more than sigh deeply.

Hyun Shi wasn't stupid and he knew what was going on, that's why he told Ga Eul about his mother not wanting him near.

- Well… I know you miss her… and your sister…

- …

- What was her name again?

- … Yuki…

- That's a beautiful name, you know?

- She's really small and pretty but… mom doesn't let me see her for a long time… she says she needs to rest…

- It's true; she is a baby after all…

- … Why doesn't mom like me? – he asked, looking at Ga Eul, sadly.

Ga Eul lifted his hand and gently caressed him, pulling him after to her lap and closing her arms around him.

- It's not that she doesn't like you, dear. Let me see if I can explain it to you…

The child relaxed against her and listened attentively.

- You know, when babies are born… they can't do anything by themselves…

- Really?

- Yes.

- But… Yuki can cry…

- Yes, because when she cries, she is telling that she needs something…

- Like what? She only cries…

- Well, when she's hungry she doesn't know how to say she is hungry… so she cries…

- But why can't she say that?

- Because she is too small to talk… when she gets older she will start to learn to do it but until then she can only cry…

- Oh…

- And so, when she cries, the parents have to go and see what she needs… so the parents have a lot of things to worry about when it comes to babies. And it can happen that she does forget a little about you, but it's only because she has a lot of work to do with a baby that needs her everyday and every hour. But it doesn't mean she doesn't love you…

Hyun Shi was silent for a while and then said:

- Ok…

- Are you sure you understand?

- Yes. Mom is busy but she still loves me…

- That's right…

A knock on the door awoke then from their conversation and Ga Eul found that Jun Ho was standing there looking at them.

- Dad! – Hyun Shi shouted, running to him.

- Hey there! How are you doing?

- I was the best in class, dad! Wasn't I teacher?

- Yes, yes you were. – she said, while standing up. – Now, why don't you go and put away the Lego's you were playing with?

- Your teacher is right. Go on…

As soon as the child was far away from them, Ga Eul turned to his father.

- Hello, Mr. Sun.

- Sorry for the delay, Miss Chu. I couldn't get off earlier…

- It's alright… I actually needed to speak with you, is it possible?

- Sure, what happened?

Ga Eul told him what Hyun Shi had told her and Jun Ho sighed.

- It's true, actually. She said she couldn't have him with her because Yuki is sick. However, I ran into them in the park, a few minutes ago and Yuki looked just fine… she is avoiding Hyun and I honestly don't know how to explain this to him…

- Well, I was talking to him just now and I tried to make him understand that a baby needs a lot more things than him but that it didn't mean his mother didn't loved him… I can't think of anything else I could do more…

- Thank you so much, Miss Chu…- the man said, clasping her hands in his. – You have been a true help, did you know?

- Thank you, I'm glad I could be useful…

Hyun Shi approached them, when he finished putting everything away.

- Can we go now?

- Sure. Unless there is anything else… - Jun Ho said, looking directly in her eyes.

- No, no. There is nothing else…

- Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Chu.

- Yeah. See you tomorrow, Hyun Shi…

- Bye teacher…

Ga Eul waited for them to close the door before almost running to her desk where she heard her phone ringing. Picking him up, she answered it:

- Hello?

- Ga Eul-yang? Are you okay?

- Yes, yes I'm fine.

- Why did you take so long to answer?

- Sorry, I was talking with one of the parents…

- You're still at work?

- Yes, I'm leaving right now… - she said, walking through the door with her coat and handbag in one hand. – I'll be ready in minutes…

- …

- Yi Jung-ah?

- … I wanted you to be ready all ready…

- Are you pouting? – she asked, almost laughing.

- I'm not.

- You sound like you are…

- But I'm not!

- Okay then. I have to go now…

- Wait!

- What? I have to catch the bus…

- Stay still.

- What? – she asked confused, stopping all at once in the middle of the street.

- I have something to tell you…

- You can tell me when we're together… - she sighed. He was such a spoiled brat.

Distracted by the sound of his voice, Ga Eul didn't notice the car coming in her direction completely out of control. The sound of car breaks caught her attention and also Yi Jung's who felt a sudden chill up his spine as the sound of Ga Eul's shriek caught his ears. However, amidst all that chaos he could still hear a male voice shouting his girlfriend's name.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think about it?_

_Review please!_

_See you guys next chapter!  
_


	10. Fear

_Hello everyone!_

_And here's chapter 10! (As promised!) Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the F4 from "Boys Over Flowers" drama or their girlfriends ; however this story is from my imagination! ( I gotta remember putting this up more often!)  
_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S - After you read the updated chapters, why don't you stop by my most recent story of GaEul&YiJung? It's called "No Rules". Check it out and give me your feedbacks!

* * *

_

**Chapter 10 - Fear**

The movement beside his hand, where hers stayed, startled him, as his eyes searched for confirmation of her awakening. She had been asleep for two days already and he couldn't wait any longer to have her looking at him once more.

Her eyelids fluttered and slowly, as if in slow motion her eyes were opened to the light.  
Yi Jung hold his breath as those brown deer eyes sweep the room and fixed themselves on him. Then, torturing slowly, she smiled at him.

He hadn't cried as that in years but, as soon as she smiled he simply couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely. His chest contracted itself and his body was violently rocked by sobs as Ga Eul looked at him surprisingly.

- Yi Jung-ah…

He launched himself upon her bed, gripping her to his chest as quickly as he could, hiding his face in her hair and crying freely.

Ga Eul winced in pain but didn't move away from him. Even though she had an IV needle in it, she moved her arm to hug him partially since Yi Jung had landed upon her left arm, the one with the bindings, and was refusing to move itself. She had never seen him so shacked up, not even when he learned that Eun Jae used to love him too. He had cried that day but nothing like this: he had her in an iron grip, was crying and sobbing uncontrollably and refused to part from her for even a millimeter.

The door opened and a nurse came in, stopping at the sight of Yi Jung landed upon the patient, his face hidden in Ga Eul's head. She opened her mouth to say something but Ga Eul signed her with her hand that she was okay and she needed just one minute. The nurse nodded and left, blushing and smiling a little.

As soon as the door was closed, Ga Eul used her free hand to caress his back, which only made him hold himself to her stronger.

- Yi Jung-ah… you have to get up…

His answer was a deniable turn of his head, against her neck.

- You have to pull yourself together, come on… you're crushing my arm…

He refused to, once more. She smiled and slowly turning her head in his direction, she kissed his hair gently. Also slowly, he turned his head and kissed her on her neck, then on her cheek, and finally on her nose. Her eyes met his and, surprisingly for Ga Eul, his watered once again.

- Hey… - she said, smiling.

- Hi…

- You're crying…

- I know…

- I'm ok, Yi Jung-ah…

- … - he didn't answer, hiding his head in her neck once more. Using her hand, she bribed him out of his hideout.

- Stop it. And stop hiding your face from me… I'm here and I'm ok…

- I… I thought…

- What?

- I… thought I'd lost you…

- You didn't.

- I almost did…

She smiled sweetly and leaned in to peck him on the lips. Yi Jung eagerly opened obeyed to her silent command to kiss her.

He had never thought about it before and when he was confronted with such a thing, he couldn't bear it. He never once had imagined her not being there, not being able to hear her voice.

The last two days had been a complete terror for him, even worse than when he had to deal all alone with his mother's suicidal tendencies.

Woo Bin was the first person he had called, desperate to know what had happened to her. His buddy easily found who did it and where Ga Eul was taken to. So the potter had flown to the hospital, desperately hoping to find her alive and unscratched. When the nurse told him (between winkles and smiles that he was in no mood for) that she was going under surgery, his heart almost sank. In his mind images of Jun Pyo's accident replaced themselves, only with her being the person who had got hit. He even wondered briefly, when she came out of the OR if she would remember him, seeing as Jun Pyo at that time didn't remembered Jan Di at all. He had instantly promised himself he would make her fall for him again, if that was the case.

She had fractured three ribs and her left arm, and was unable to go to work for three weeks minimum, the doctors had said. Yi Jung had demanded them to do a complete check up on her, so that they were certain she hadn't damaged anything else.

Jan Di had been the first to arrive to the hospital, worried about her friend. Yi Jung hadn't able to explain her properly what had happened, shaken as he was so he had simply told her to hit him, because it was probably his fault.  
Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, already 7months pregnant, arrived in time to stop Jan Di to spin-kick Yi Jung. After everything was explained, they all sat down and waited for Ga Eul to come out of the OR. Jun Pyo was in the USA and unable to leave, but was calling every twenty minutes until Jan Di turned her cell phone off. Ji Hoo arrived later, since he had been working.

When Ga Eul came out of the OR, unconscious, Yi Jung was so scared that he simply stayed still until everyone was gone. He had only started breathing when Jan Di came and sit next to him. She hadn't said anything, simply stared at him for a while and then sighed and said:

"_It's not your fault… the doctors say they don't know when she might wake up but… I know she needs you beside her now…"_

A little bit encouraged by her words, he had stayed beside her during those awfully long two days. He hadn't left neither for rest or eating, permanently at her side, waiting for her to wake up. Woo Bin had offered to stay for a few hours, so that he could rest but Yi Jung refused, saying he'd only get out of there when she was awoke.

Her parents had been informed but, since they were in a trip to Europe (Yi Jung's present on their wedding anniversary) Yi Jung decided not to worry them and he simply said she had just broken her arm.

He lifted himself up, remaining sited in the bed and caressing her face. she closed her eyes to his tenderness and then opened them to ask:

- What happened?

- A drunken driver almost crashed into you… if it was not for a man named Jun Ho you wouldn't be alive…

- Jun Ho? Sun Jun Ho?

- Yeah. Do you know him?

- Yes, he was the parent with whom I was talking before you called… is he ok?

- He's fine. – he said, slightly jealous for her concern. – He pushed you out of the way and merely ended up with scratches…

- And my parents?

- I… I told them not worry because you had simply broken you arm and it was nothing much…

- You did good… - she said, closing her eyes and smiling. As if he was afraid, his hand searched for hers and she opened her eyes once more, awaiting for what he seemed about to say.

- I… I'm… I'm sorry…

She looked at him, confused.

- If… if it wasn't for me… if I hadn't called… you'd… you…

- Schh….

- I'm sorry…

- Stop crying… you look like a baby…

He smirked.

- That's better… that's the man I love…

- Ga Eul…

- Let me finish… it wasn't your fault…

- But…

- No buts! The driver was drunk, Yi Jung. He almost caught me but he could have caught someone else too… he wasn't even driving in the road anymore…

- …

- Believe me when I say it's not your fault… please?

Yi Jung stared at her in silence and then opened up his heart.

- I thought I lost you, you know? When you didn't woke up, I really believed I was never going to talk to you like this… ever again…

She smiled tenderly and let him continue:

- It made me recall Jun Pyo's accident… and I was afraid you would lost your memory too and forget all about us… about me… and then I tried to recall how my life was before you came in and… and there was nothing… nothing that reminded me of a past where you weren't present. You were in every memory I had… and knowing you might never… never wake up…

She tugged on his hand and pulled him against her chest, holding him now with both arms as she could.

- I could hear your voice, you know?

- What?

- I knew it was you. You were asking me to wake up… I heard you…

He started laughing against her chest, softly and hugged her close. Her right hand combed his hair and they were hugged like that when the door opened and Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, Jan Di and Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun walked in. For a moment no one said anything, as Yi Jung lifted himself up but remained sited on her bed and Ga Eul smiled to everyone. They organized themselves around her bed, as Yi Jung moved to sit beside her head on the bed.

- That was quite a scare, Ga Eul-yang! – said Woo Bin.

- That's right. – Jae Kyung said, standing beside her boyfriend.

- Unni, you'd better sit down… Gu Jun Pyo! Get your ass out of that chair!

- Why?

- Do it!

- And where am I supposed to sit? – the young heir asked.

- You stand. – Jan Di said, definitely making everyone laugh at their bickering. Jae Kyung sat on the chair.

- Hey! She sat!

- She's pregnant.

- What's that to do with the chair?

- Forget it, Jan Di. – Ji Hoo said, as Seo Hyun tried to hide her laughter. – You'd have to stay there explaining it to him all day, so that he could understand.

- What are you two talking about? – Jun Pyo asked.

- Nothing! – everyone said, before bursting into laughter.

- You guys… - Jun Pyo said, smirking as they all laughed. – Crazy people…

- Anyway, Ga Eul… what happened? Yi Jung couldn't explain us correctly… - asked Jan Di.

- I was walking down the road, on the sidewalk and talking on the phone with Yi Jung when a car came crashing into me. The next thing I knew, Mr. Sun was pushing me away from the car.

- Mr. Sun?

- He's one of my students parent. He saw the car coming in my direction and pulled me away from the danger.

- How long will you have to stay in bed? – asked Seo Hyun.

- Probably no less than three weeks, that's what the doctors said. – Yi Jung answered. – Luckily when your parents return, you'll be able to walk properly and they won't kill me that much.

- You talked to them? – Jan Di asked, surprised.

- Of course. I mean, she had just been in an accident. It would be irresponsible by my part if I didn't say anything… what? Why are you guys looking at me that way?

- Well… you used to be the irresponsible one in the F4… - Jan Di said, as if she was confessing something horrible. Yi Jung smirked and Ga Eul did the same as she looked at his face.

- Hey! – shouted Jun Pyo making everyone turn to see. – I'm supposed to be that one! The responsible one!

As everyone laughed, Jan Di sighed and said, hopelessly smiling:

- No. You're already the dummy one… - and everyone laughed even more.

- Ga Eul-ah, you'd be surprised with Yi Jung if you could see. This two days that you were asleep, he merely left your side to go to the bathroom and call your parents. He hasn't slept a wink in days, or showered!

- Woo Bin-ah! – said the Casanova, blushing.

- I can see that… - Ga Eul said, smirking. Yi Jung turned to her.

- How do you know? Do I smell…?

- Well, you have bags under your eyes… - Ga Eul said, using her head to inspect his face. He leaned to her touch. – And you look completely messed up, thinner, unshaved and tired.

She turned to Woo Bin and asked him:

- Can I ask a favor from you?

- Sure. What is it?

- Can you take him home?

- You don't trust me? Think I'm going somewhere else than home? – he asked her, with a smirk.

- No. – she said, quickly understanding what he was saying. – Even if you were meeting up with some girl, I believe you'd end up sleeping in her lap…

- I'm not meeting anyone…

- I know. I'm just scared you'd end up sleeping while driving. Woo Bin-sunbae, please?

- Sure, no problem.

- Hold on a second. Who said I was going home?

- I did. – Ga Eul said, smiling tenderly at him. – Go home, take a shower, eat something and came back after you had at least 12 hours of sleep.

- But…

- No buts! I'm fine and I'll still be here when you come back tomorrow! – she said, trying to shove him away from her. – Now go!

- You sure you'll be okay?

- Positive. Go. – she said, looking sweetly at him.

Yi Jung leaned for a kiss and then stopped. Everyone was looking at them, expecting.

- What? – he said. The guys just grinned, while Seo Hyun smiled softly and Jan Di blushed. Jae Kyung seemed to be watching a movie, excited.

- Go on. – said Woo Bin, encouraged him.

- What? Do you need lessons? Have you lost practice?

- Woo Bin and I have been practicing quite a lot… - Jae Kyung said, without thinking. Everyone blushed. Woo Bin hid his face. – What? It's the truth!

- You really have to learn to keep your mouth shut, sometimes…

Jae Kyung's eyes immediately were filled with tears and she sobbed, to Woo Bin's horror.

- Bad move, buddy… - Ji Hoo said in English as everyone gathered around Jae Kyung to calm her down. Woo Bin immediately kneeled at her feet, saying he didn't meant it.

Yi Jung laughed and turned to see Ga Eul also smiling. Their eyes clashed and, enjoying the distraction of their companions, Yi Jung claimed her lips hungrily.

* * *

_Well, what did you guys thought about it?_

_REVIEW! _

_The more reviews I get, the faster I update!_

_See you guys next chapter!_


	11. Discharge

__

Hello everyone!

__

Today I have to post really quick, since I'm already a litlle short on time to get to my class. Anywway, I have to say I was really shocked when, after posting chapters 9 and 10, I opened my mail box the next day to find 32 alerts on this story! I'm so HAPPY!

_Anyway here's chapter 11! Thank you for your dear and sweet reviews and I hope this chapter matches with you expectations!_

_Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the F4 from "Boys Over Flowers" drama or their girlfriends ; however this story is from my imagination! _

___Enjoy!_

_P.S - When this story was planned, it was not supposed to have a "third wheel" in Yi Jung and Ga Eul's relationship. However, don't be disapointed because even when there's no competition, it doesn't necessarily means everything is easy in a relationship... =)_

****

___

* * *

_

Chapter 11 - Discharge

Ga Eul was sitting in her hospital bed, reading, when someone knocked on the door.

- Miss Ga Eul, you have visits… - the nurse said.

- Who is it?

Behind the nurse appeared Sun Jun Ho and Sun Hyun Shi.

- Hello, Miss Chu. Can we come in?

- Oh, hello. Yes, of course. Come in.– she said, as they entered. Hyun Shi came directly in her direction with a chocolate box in his hands that he delivered to Ga Eul.

- It's for me? Thank you.

- He said chocolate was a better medicine than the basket of fruit I wanted to bring so... – his father said smiling, when he sat in the nearby chair. – How are you feeling?

- Pretty well, thanks to you. I really have no words to thank you for what you did for me.

- There's nothing to thank for. I would do the same for anyone else…

- Thank you, once more. And what about you? My boyfriend told me you had some scratches…

- Just a scratched knee, nothing big.

- Teacher…

- What is it, Hyun Shi?

- Is it true you won't be teaching us for a few days?

- Yes.

- Why?

- Well, because I'm hurt. I need to rest and recover so that I can return to school…

- I don't like the teacher who is replacing you! She's ugly and boring!

- Hyun Shi! You shouldn't say that about her…

- It's the truth…

Ga Eul talked with them for a while, asking about Hyun Shi's mother when the child was distracted. Jun Ho sighed.

- Yuki is still sick. – he said, giving a knowing look to Ga Eul. – We will try to visit them next week.

- I think that's very good. Yuki is Hyun Shi's sister, after all. It wouldn't make any sense in them growing separated…

- I also believe that's the right thing to do…

- I actually don't know if it's asking for too much but… I think you should try and talk with your ex-wife about it.

- About Hyun Shi being able to see his sister?

- And about your ex-wife paper in Hyun Shi's life. Tell her what his behavior in school has been, how he is being affected by her absence in his life…

- You think it could work?

- I want to believe that it could. Just give it a try. No matter what your problemas might have been in the past, your kid isn't to be blamed.

- Perhaps you're right. I'll try.

Jun Ho's hands grabbed Ga Eul's and she noticed how the man seemed touched.

- Thank you so much, Miss Chu. You've been a supportive friend, you know? Having to raise Hyun Shi alone… I'm glad we could find such a friend.

She was embarrassed and could barely say anything.

- It's alright. There's nothing to thank me for. I'm just doing what any person would do…

- No. You're doing more than you should, because you're being a true friend. That is something I won't be able to repay.

- Thank you, for your kind words.

- Well then, we should get going…

At the same time, outside, the sound of shrieks and audible sighs started. Jun Ho looked at the door, surprised and asked:

- What's with all the commotion?

- My boyfriend has just arrived. – Ga Eul said, smiling.

- Well, looks like he is really popular with the ladies then…

- You have no idea. – sighed Ga Eul, with a sad smile on her face.

- Bye Miss Chu. I wish you a quick recovery…

- Thank you very much. Bye Hyun Shi.

- Bye teacher. Get well soon.

The door was opened for them to get out and a huge walking bouquet of daffodils, orchids and roses made its way through the door, hiding the face of his bearer, dressed in an expensive Armani grey and black suit. The nurse appeared at the door, smiling, blushing and panting, and said:

- You have another visit, Miss Chu…

- Really…? Well, tell him I wish to rest now… - she said, faking a yawn. – Tell him to come later…

- Yah! – Yi Jung's bothered face appeared from behind the bouquet, as the nurses and female patients whispered shocked between themselves at how she was an ungrateful girl.

Ga Eul couldn't help but laugh as she saw his hurt face from behind the bouquet. As soon as he realized his girlfriend was mocking him he smiled too.

- So this is your boyfriend? – asked Jun Ho, while Ga Eul nodded. Yi Jun quickly eyed the other man and discovered the kid behind his back.

- Yes, it is. Yi Jung-ah, you already know him. He's Mr. Sun, the man who saved me… and that's Hyun Shi, his son and my student…

- Oh! Oh, right! Thank you, thank you very much! – Yi Jung said, slightly bowing and surprising Ga Eul.

- Please, it was nothing… - the man said, embarrassed.

- Perhaps but… for me it was the world. If you ever need anything…

- It's alrigth. Well, have a steady recover Miss Chu.

- Bye, teacher.

- Thank you. – Ga Eul shouted as Yi Jung closed the door, for the sadness of the women outside.

Yi Jung placed the bouquet over her extended legs and climbed up on the bed to kiss her tenderly.

- Hey…

- Hi. You shouldn't have… - she said, looking at the flowers.

- They're not for you.

- No?

- No. They are for the hospital nurses.

- Oh, really?

- For taking such good care of you.

- You know, I think you shouldn't be coming here every day. When I'm discharged, the nurses will miss you…

- Why did you think I brought the bouquet? – he said, his eyes hinting something.

Ga Eul took a few minutes to register what he had said.

- You mean…

- Yup. I just talked with the doctors and they said you're free to go.

- Thank goodness! I couldn't bear staying here another day… - she said leaning herself back on the bed.

- It wasn't so bad.

- No. I simply couldn't sleep a wink for two days when you were here. The nurses kept coming in and out, asking if I needed anything…

- But it was fun.

-For you, perhaps…

Yi Jung eyed her smiling as she locked her gaze with his; there were times like this, when no words were needed between them, where the silence spoke higher than anything. Her hand came to caress his face, and he leaned into her touch.

- You know your parents aren't yet back…

- They called yesterday.

- They did?

- Yeah. Dad was furious because you didn't tell them what exactly had happened. He wanted to kill you and the driver.

Yi Jung looked ashamed and blushed.

- I explained everything to them, so everything is fine now…

- You sure?

- Yeah. They're returning in two weeks, more or less…

- I know. That's why, since you're going to be discharged, I'm taking you to my place until they're back.

- What? No way!

- Why not? What's wrong with that?

- I don't want you to have to be babysitting me. – she said, with a smirk.

- Oh, really? You didn't seem to complain yesterday…

She blushed.

- I don't want to cause you any more troubles…

- It's no trouble at all. Besides, I have a surprise back at home…

- A surprise? – she asked, curious. – What is it?

- That you'll have to wait and see… - he said with a mysterious grin.

At that moment a nurse came in, blushing and winking at Yi Jung.

- Is there anything you need, sir?

- Actually, yes. My girlfriend is being discharged today, I've already talked to the doctors. Could you please make the necessary arrangements?

- Of… of course, sir! I'll personally prepare the papers myself. Excuse me then…

Yi Jung turned to look at Ga Eul and saw her staring at him dubiously.

- What?

- So sweet… - she mocked. – You just might get lucky and even get her phone number in my discharging chart. Then you'll have your own personal nurse...

- You're soooo jealous! – he singsong, smiling broadly.

- Jealous? Of something like that? Please…

- As a matter of fact… - he said, lowering his mouth to her ear and whispering. – I was thinking that the only personal nurse I want is you…

Blushing furiously, she hit him on the shoulder while he laughed at her embarrassment.

- Pabo…

- I love you too…

She smirked.

A few minutes later, when Ga Eul was ready to leave after hearing the doctor's instructions, her arm holding against her chest, the nurse came in their direction holding the discharge papers as if they were made of gold. Clearing her throat when she approached, she winked at Yi Jung as she showed him the papers.

- Here's everything you need to leave…

- That means we're already ready to go.

- Exactly. – she continued in the same purred tune. Yi Jung had to hold a laugh when he saw how Ga Eul was fuming a few meters behind him.

- Thank you very much for taking such a good care of my girlfriend. – Yi Jung said to the remaining nurses, who sighed every time he said something.

- We wish you a healthy recover, sir…

Ga Eul couldn't believe what she was hearing and turned to leave. Watching her walk away, he quickly made a dash in her direction, catching her when she was arriving outside.

- Where do you think you're going?

- Catching a cab, to go home…

- Oh, no you won't… - Yi Jung said, lifting her up bridal style to the disappointment of the nurses who had come to bid him farewell.

- Yah! Put me down!

- You're coming home with me. Besides, what do you expect to do alone with an arm like that?

She pouted for a while and ended up letting Yi Jung place her in the car's seat.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Coment and Review!_


	12. Planning

__

Hello everyone!

I'm so HAPPY! I'm almost jumping up and down in my bed! I was worried that, after that break I took from posting, when I had almost no ideas, people would forget about this story or me. =D However, it turns out that I'm still receiving alerts and reviews for this story and also the previous and actual ones! Thank you so much!

A special thanks to ,YJandGE Lover, FallIntoAHellCalledLove, AriesPrincess-Slyffindor, gianso-IN-Love and the other dozens of people that added my story to their alerts and favorite lits! Than you very much, everyone!

__

_Here's chapter 12! _

_Thank you for your reviews and I hope this chapter matches with you expectations!_

_Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the F4 from "Boys Over Flowers" drama or their girlfriends ; however this story is from my imagination! _

___Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12 - Planning**

They drove quietly towards his house and once more she ended up in the blue and white room that belonged to So Yi Jung. (**_Author's Note__ -this room is the same I imagined in my other story, called "Forever F4"**)_

Her bags had already been opened and her clothes placed where Yi Jung had ordered the maid to place them. Quickly showing her where everything that was hers was, he then proceed to sit with her in the sofa of the small living room in his bedroom. Over the bamboo table, in front of them were placed a few books, very long rolls of paper, pencils and a few photographs.

- What's all this?

- This is the surprise I told you about. Woo Bin sent this over this morning…

Taking a more attentive look, she realized that those were building plans and plants. She looked at Yi Jung, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

- You're really serious about this?

- Yes. I've never been any serious than now. I really do want to build my future with you. What's better to start with than with planning our house?

She smiled softly and used her good hand to caress him. He kissed her palm. Our house; to both of them, those two words had a much deeper feeling than what was noticeable.

- Well, then… first of all we must agree on how many kids we intend to have…

Ga Eul let out a strong laughter.

- And why is that?

- To decide the number of bedrooms we'll need… - Yi Jung said, smirking. – I'd say at least ten.

- Ten? You intend on having ten children…?

- It's a good number.

- Oh, really? – she said, noticing his playfulness.

- Yeah, I mean… how many do you want?

- Is it a matter of choice?

- Well, we can practice as well… I heard that practice makes perfection…

- Pervert… - she said as he laughed.

- Now, seriously. How many kids do you think you'll want?

- … Three.

- Three? Just three?

- Why, you think they're too few?

- I was aiming for five…

- Five? Why five?

- Why three?

- Well, three fill up a car. It's really nice having a full car when you're traveling…

- Depends on which car you're driving.

- A normal one, with five doors. – she said, sighing at his disappointed face. - And you? Why five?

- Well… I like a broad family… and if ever one of the brothers grew up and had to leave, the others wouldn't feel lonely…

Ga Eul smiled, knowing what he was talking about. She understood quite well. After his brother left him alone in the So household, Yi Jung was lonely as he had never been until then. He had no one to talk to and to support him. That's why he didn't want his kids to go through the same kind of thing.

- Well, we can have ten bedrooms… - she said.

- Really? – he said, thinking she had changed her mind.

- Yeah. But they'll not be for kids, only.

- What do you mean?

- Well, we can decide how many kids we'll have later… - she said, laughing at his disappointed face. – It's too early anyway to decide something like that. However, since we have so many bedrooms, we can use them to receive guests and have friends staying over.

- That sounds good to me… I hadn't thought about it yet, actually. – he said, smiling at her. – Then, do you have any more things in thought?

She blushed a little and he laughed.

- You had already been thinking about it, hadn't you?

- Of course! After all you did say you wanted to built it… - she trailed off.

- Then, what were your ideas?

- Well… - she said, smiling as she excitedly explained to him. – I was thinking of a large kitchen. Like those in the magazines, those that have an island in the middle with the oven and the sink… Oh! And a big dinner hall, with a huge table to join everyone at dinner, one that has enough chairs and place for everyone… and a living room with enough sofas to receive everyone, with a huge TV, a DVD player and lots and lots of bookshelves where there are books and a huge DVD collection…

She was so excited he merely grinned and heard her talk. After all, her enthusiasm was starting to get him enthusiastic too, since he was already imagining the house as she described it.

- Then… how should our room be? – he cut her out in the middle of her explanation on why the house should have large windows.

That stopped her flow of thoughts, turned her red and made him laugh hardly. No matter what happened in the future, Chu Ga Eul would always be Chu Ga Eul.

- O… ou… our… our be… bed… bedroom…?

- That's right. Haven't you thought about it?

- I... I… I did…

- And?

- I can't…

- You can't…?

- I can't imagine it…

- Why not?

She turned even redder and Yi Jung doubled his laughter. When he calmed down he smirked and said, closing in on her and lowering his voice to a seductive whisper:

- Well, should I tell you my ideas…?

She merely nodded, never looking him in the eyes.

- I think we'll need a king sized bed…

- A what? – she shrieked. Then she noticed how serious he seemed and gulped down hard.

- Yeah. Mine is already too small for us two… and I was thinking on having the room painted in white and blue, with green and blue cushions over the white sheets, two tables, one on each side of the bed with pastel lamps…

- And a white bookshelf covering one of the walls... with books and some of your pottery pieces… - she said, starting to visualize the room too, as enthusiastic as him. He smiled because he knew he could easily get her in the mood. After all, the house was to be planned by both and seeing her so enthusiastic, actually made him really happy.

- And picture frames in every possible corner… - he completed.

- With whose pictures?

- Ours, of course. And we'd have to have big windows… like one behind the bed…

- And two on each side of it! With soft blue and white curtains…

- We could place a TV in front of our bed…

- No. – she said, vehemently.

- Why not?

- Because… I believe the bedroom of a couple is their refuge from the world… it's where they could be with the person they love… - she said, eyeing him softly. Then she lifted her hand and said, surprising him. - If we marry someday…

- You know we will.

- At that time, when you're rightfully mine…

- I already am.

- Let me finish! – she said, giggling. He smiled and nodded. - At that time, I'm going to get very possessive of you… I'd rather have you to myself than share you with a TV…

Yi Jung smiled and it soon grew into a smirk she knew too well already.

- You know what? – he said, lifting her from the sofa bridal style and taking her to the bed, despite her protests. She knew what was coming, because she knew him too well. – Did I ever tell you I like that my girlfriend is possessive of me? It's just that I love that idea so much…

And he proceed to tell her just how much he loved the idea, while making her sweet and passionate love.

A few hours later, while they were laid in the bed, and he was still hovering over her, kissing her tenderly, she said:

- You know what? I think I'll have the TV in the bedroom…

- What? Why?

- Well, if it's going to be like this every day, I'll have to get you something for you to distract yourself when I'm tired. – she said, smiling.

- Don't worry. I'll be a good boy… - he said smirking.

- I doubt it. – she said with a yawn.

- You're tired. I should probably let you sleep…

- Sorry. I just couldn't sleep a wink in the hospital…

- It's okay. Sleep. – he said, preparing to leave the bed.

- You're going out? – she asked. He turned around when he stood from the bed and she hid her face, embarrassed. It should be a sin, for a man to look so God like.

Outside the bed, Yi Jung smirked but grabbed nothing to cover his nakedness.

- It's nothing you haven't seen before, Ga Eul…

- Shut up! And cover yourself! What if someone comes in?

- That's why I'm up. I'll just ask to get dinner ready for us when we wake up and lock the door.

- Dressed with nothing?

- What's the deal? It's not like they haven't seen me like this before…

- So Yi Jung!

- Ok, ok. Sorry, it was a joke.

-It better be… because if it isn't, I think I'll adopt that same habit.

- What? – he asked, shocked.

- Yeah, after all – Ga Eul said, pulling the covers with her as she rose from the bed, looking like a princess in a white gown. – I have nothing to be ashamed of, right?

Yi Jung acted as fast as lightning. Running to the door to lock it, he returned running in Ga Eul's direction that shrieked and run to the bed for cover. He tackled her to the bed and tickled her until both lay entangled in the sheets and so tired they could barely breathe properly. Yi Jung moved better in the bed and pulled her against him, pressing her back against his torso, and curling around her body.

- There's no way you're doing that, dear. As you are possessive over me, I'm also very and too much possessive with every inch of you. You belong to me… - he whispered in her ear.

- Always. – she said almost sleepily.

- Sleep now.

- You'll stay?

- Always. – he said with a smile, as he kissed her cheek tenderly.

As soon as her breathing became deeper, Yi Jung realized that his room was the sweetest mess he had seen in his life. Ga Eul's clothing and his lay entangled in the floor, the bamboo table still had papers all over and there was an amount of unused blankets around their bed. The echoes of their laughter still filled his mind and his room, making it looks a lot warmer than he was before.

Looking at the girl that had made happiness possible in his life, he smiled. She was sleeping deeply, merely covered by a white satin sheet, looking deviously tempting. Pulling the blankets better around them, he hold her close and let his mind drift into the world of dreams.

* * *

_Well, what did you guys thought about it?_

_Review please!  
_


	13. Distrust

__

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for your reviews! Today I don't have time to properly reply but I loved each one of them!

__

_Here's chapter 13! _

_Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the F4 from "Boys Over Flowers" drama or their girlfriends ; however this story is from my imagination! _

___Enjoy!_

___

* * *

_**Chapter ****13** **- Distrust**___  
_

Yi Jung had parked near an expensive jewelry store and was now staring at the jewels exposed. He took exceptionally long looks to the engagement rings section, searching for one that said something to him. It hadn't been his intention to search for one but after the last months, the idea seemed much more appealing than ever.

Ga Eul had recovered fully and was back to work and to her parents' house. He felt really lonely, in his bedroom, seeing as they had spent one entire month living together there. He missed her warmth in bed, her company, her home made dinners, the look of welcome he received when he came home at night…

As they had decided, the project had been delivered to Woo Bin's company and the construction had started immediately. His buddy was also doing some last minute arrangements in the mansion he and Jae Kyung had bought to live in. He had told Yi Jung happily he was painting the baby's room himself, the last time they had been together. Apart from his business, Woo Bin had to attend to childbirth preparation classes and paint his son's bedroom; and despite being overloaded with work, he had only seen his friend happier when Jae Kyung had accepted his living together proposal or when he had announced he was going to be a father.

Yi Jung took another glance to the rings. He was thinking of asking Ga Eul to move in with him when their new house was prepared but he was getting impatient. Construction works should at least take three months (courtesy of Woo Bin's personnel) and then he had to decorate it and plan the garden with the help, of course, of a professional and Ga Eul's.

The employee approached quickly when he saw something that caught his eye and made a sign for her to approach.

- Could you let me see this? – he asked.

- Yes, sir…

As soon as she took it out of the expositor, Yi Jung knew it was the one. Smirking he lifted the ring to appreciate it better.

It wasn't big or sparkly; it was a simple ring, made with incrusted small brilliants all around the white golden band and a small solitaire diamond shaped slightly in form of a tear. Some people would have asked why he had thought that was the one, but even though the ring seemed to evoke sad memories he had a pretty good reason to know it was simply perfect.

- This is the one… - he said.

- It's for a gift, sir?

- Yes. Please, place it in a velvet box.

- Yes, sir. – the attendant said, almost looking disappointed, even though she was making quite an expensive sell. – Do you want us to make any kind of inscription?

Yi Jung thought for a moment and then smiled.

- Yes…

He left the store a few minutes later, his purchase in his pocket and was surprised to see Ga Eul standing at the door of a coffee shop in the street in front with the man that had saved her life. They talked for a minute or two and then both entered. For a minute he blinked, thinking he was seeing things. Then he realized he wasn't and, thinking it strange he decided to follow. She hadn't mentioned anything, in fact she should still be teaching…

He entered the coffee shop a few minutes later after them. Searching with his eyes, he soon found them sitting in a table at the corner, in the back of the shop. Ga Eul had her back turned to the door and didn't saw him entering. Making himself unnoticed, he approached the table and sit down at the one beside, just in time to hear half of the conversation.

- Don't you feel the same way, Miss Ga Eul?

- I do. I mean, it's impossible not to love you…

He froze in his place. What were they talking about? What the hell was happening?

- See? I told you she'd come if I called…

- Of course. I will always come whenever you need me.

- Thank you so much, Miss Ga Eul. I'm so glad to have you near…

- There's nothing to thank me for, I do this because I want. You know I like you very much, don't you?

Yi Jung couldn't hear anything anymore. Raising himself up, he walked out of the coffee shop to his car. Pushing it to its limits, Yi Jung took off at amazing speed, making the tires shriek in effort, surprising and scaring everyone in the street.

He didn't know for how long he drove, or where he was when he stopped finally and let the tears flow. He couldn't see anything around him, just the memory of Ga Eul talking with that man... He felt betrayed and lonely. How could she do this to him? Why she, of all persons in the world?

He recalled the day he had brought her home, after the accident. He had been so worried and afraid of losing her. Yet that man had been with her in the same room, before he enters. And he was also with her at the time the accident happened… had she been cheating on him? Was it possible that there was more to Ga Eul than what he knew?

His hands left the wheel, as he tossed his head back and cried and one of them touched the pocket where he had kept the ring. Opening the velvet box, he felt his eyes tear up again. He had wanted to propose to her… they were going to live together… they were building a house… a future…

He couldn't help feeling angry with her. Why had she done this to him? He had left everything that made him a Casanova for her sake; she had been one of the reasons why he had gone to Sweden in the first place. And now she was with other man? Was it all a lie?

His phone rang at that time. It was Woo Bin. Clearing his voice, Yi Jung answered:

- Hello?

- Yi Jung-ah! Where are you? I need you, man! – the other said, desperate.

- Hey, Woo Bin-ah! What happened? Calm down, I can't understand… - the potter said, forgetting his problems for a while.

- Jae Kyung has gone into labour! – the mafia prince shouted – I don't know what to do!

- Oy! Have you called an ambulance yet?

- Yes, they're on their way here… I need you beside me, man… I can't do this on my own…

- Yes, you can and you will do it! You know Jae Kyung will need you now, more than ever…

- I can't be near her! She's in so much pain!

- Look, I'm on my way there. Just stay calm and don't stress her… call Ji Hoo too, he'll know better what you can do…

- Stay calm… don't stress her… call Ji Hoo… got it! – memorized the future dad, at the same time Yi Jung heard Jae Kyung curse behind his friend. – Look, look! Can you bring Ga Eul too? Jae could probably use a friend now…

Yi Jung stayed silent for a while, breathing heavily.

- Yi Jung-ah! Are you alright…?

- Ga Eul… I… you call her, ok? I'm going there now and I can't lose concentration on the road, ok? See you in a few minutes… - the potter said, hanging up.

He arrived at Woo Bin's mansion when the ambulance moved Jae Kyung out of the house. Running up the drive way he asked one of the paramedics where the father was, as they placed the mom inside the vehicle.

- Yi Jung-ah! – Woo Bin shouted, from a little far ahead. He turned to look at his friend and found out Ga Eul was near him too. He felt his blood run cold when she smiled at him. When she saw he wasn't corresponding to her smile, she seemed to look confused.

Woo Bin ran down the drive way into his arms, sobbing and trembling:

- I don't know what to do, man! She's in pain! In so much pain! And I can't do anything!

- Hey! Calm down! Calm down! She'll be okay, but if she keeps on seeing you like this, then she'll get even more nervous. You have to focus yourself in her, Woo Bin. Ok? Breathe…

- Yi Jung is right, sunbae. – came Ga Eul's voice from behind him.

- No one has asked for your opinion. - he said brusquely and making her flinch from his tune of voice. Woo Bin was so stressed he didn't notice anything.

- I have to stay beside her…

- Yes, you do. Now, they are going to take her to the maternity. You're going on the ambulance and you'll make sure she knows you're with her, ok? Grab her hand, talk calmly with her and make sure she feels safe… those things they do on the movies… it's your son who's on the way, you rascal! Don't you want to be there to see his face as soon as he is born?

- I do… - Woo Bin said, and for the first time a hint of a smile appeared in his face. – My son…

- We're ready. – the paramedics said.

- Ok. – said the mafia prince as he climbed into the ambulance. As soon as he was on board and closed the doors, the ambulance took off.

Ji Hoo came out from Woo Bin's mansion, after telling the servants to clean the house for the returning of their owners. As he approached Yi Jung and Ga Eul in the driveway, he sensed something was not ok, so he remained in silence.

- Yi Jung-ah…

- Please… can you just… just leave me alone? Just go away…

- Yi Jung, what happened?

- What happened? I should be the one asking you that, don't you think? – he said, bittersweet without turning around.

- I don't like your tune of voice.

- You don't actually like me at all, do you?

- What are you talking about?

- I'm talking about your lover. – he said, turning around with a calm he wasn't feeling. He wanted to scream and shout so badly.

- My what? Yi Jung-ah, have you been drinking? Are you out of your mind? – she said, clearly confused.

- Am I? Then, where were you before coming here?

- Me? I was teaching at school, where should I have been?

- Oh, really? And who was having coffee with the man who saved your life, your twin?

Her face seemed to light up in comprehension.

- Oh, that! Yes, it's true. Mr. Sun and I went for a coffee with…

- Ah, so you weren't at school, were you?

- I was already out of my schedule and he needed to talk about…

- I know perfectly well what you two talked about! I heard everything!

- You what? – she asked, surprised at his reaction.

- Yes, why? I was not supposed to find out? How long have I been made a fool? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?

- What are you… You're crossing the line! I would never… - she said, already irritate with what he was saying.

- There are many things you'd never do, right? Pure innocent Ga Eul… but when you turn around, you are just like any other woman…

- How dare you! I don't admit that tune of voice to anyone, much else to you…

- Oh, really? Then what is the tune that Jun Hoo uses with you? Is it much better? – he said, sarcastically.

Ga Eul was shocked. He actually thought…?

- Yi Jung, could you please explain what in heaven's name are you talking about, more calmly?

- I saw you guys going for a coffee. And I heard you two talking about how you liked each other! About how you'd come whenever he called!

- You got it all wrong! That was… you didn't heard the whole conversation… we were talking about…

- Did I? – he cut her, without paying attention to what she was saying, exploding. - IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME FROM THE START, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO! I DON'T LIKE TO WEAR HORNS!

- Shut up! What are you implying?

- What was it? What does he have I don't? It can't be money, because I'm richer than him! And, by the way, when did you guys meet?

- Mr Sun is nothing more than my student's parent… you obviously made a huge mistake out of…

- Oh, right! The whole parent thing… that's funny… and here I was, worried because I believed you had that accident because of me… and you were with him, at the time! And he was alone with you in the room when I arrived, that day… perhaps that day when I was going there to visit you, you two were "busy" showing each other how much you liked each other… perhaps I shouldn't have interrupted… or perhaps you were the reason why he got a divorce… how did you manage to do it? You quite succ…

SLAP!

Yi Jung's eyes flew open. She was standing in front of him, shacking with rage, crying and had just slapped him. He simply stared at her face, watching as disappointment, sadness, hurt, rage and anger flashed in her face.

- All these years… waiting here for you… and now this? – she said, between gritted teeth. When she saw he was going to talk, she roared. – YOU WILL LET ME FINISH!

He was taken aback with the anger he had seen and her aggressive posture. He had never seen her as mad before.

- You're accusing me without knowing the whole story! You caught a conversation in the middle and just made up the whole story from there! But I should have expected that from you, since the only head you're skilled to use is not the one between the shoulders! – she shouted, as angry as she had never been. – That was the lowest thing you've ever done to me! How dare you accuse me? You, of all people, accusing me of cheating on you? SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I'M NOT DONE!

She took deep long breaths and started talking once more, as he merely watched her fury came out.

- You went to Sweden for 4years. And for 4years I waited, holding on to a promise I wasn't even sure you were going to comply with! But still I waited! Because I loved you! Even then! I loved you! And I was afraid to lose you so badly that every time you called, I wondered who you were with…

- I never…

- I SAID SHUT UP!

- …

- And when you came back, I was so happy! – she said, as well as tears fell from his eyes and she sobbed. – And I never, not even once asked you about any girl you could have met! ... Because I wanted to believe you! I wanted to trust you! … So I stayed silent and tried to forget you could even have a lover back there… and now you doubt me? Was there anything I did that gave you a reason for this? Am I not trustworthy enough?

- YOU SAID YOU LIKED THAT GUY! I HEARD!

- YOU HEARD WRONG! I WAS TALKING TO HYUN SHI!

- … what? What?

- Yes, that's right. The kid was there too, sited on the corner, with us. His mother had just told him he was not her son, that she didn't loved him. So his father called me, desperate, because he could not stop crying. And he wanted to see me! The kid!

Yi Jung felt all the blood drain from his face. He hadn't seen the kid but…

- You are just a bastard… - she said, now calmly crying. – You don't think about people's feelings… you just think you're the only one who suffers… and you hurt others so that you're unhurt…

Ga Eul turned to leave and Yi Jung watched her walk down the drive way. Then she stopped and turned around.

- You know what the worst part of it all is? – she said, still smiling as she cried. – You didn't trust me from the beginning … and you actually manage to hurt …

- Ga…

- Don't. – she said, lifting one hand. – It's pointless now. I can't stay with someone who doesn't trust me. I can't stay with someone who hurts me… despite it all I still wish you'll be able to find happiness.

- Wait…

- Don't ever appear in front of me. – she said in a more composed and colder voice - I don't want to see you ever again…

And she left.

* * *

_I think there are a few people wanting to kill me right now... still, reviews are welcomed!_


	14. Leaving

__

Hello everyone!

I'm really sorry for not being able to post sooner but I had exams to attend to! I'm sorry!

Lucky now I'm already on my summer vacations so I hope to update more regularly!

Once again, thank you for your dear reviews! I'm really glad you like this story!

Here's chapter 14!

_Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the F4 from "Boys Over Flowers" drama or their girlfriends ; however this story is from my imagination! _

___Enjoy!_

___

* * *

_

**Chapter 14 - Leaving**

Jae Kyung was lying on the bed, watching the sunrise through the window with her son in her arms. He had just finished eating and was sleeping already. Everything had turned out well; Woo Bin had been the first to hold him, after he had been born and managed to faint after their son was taken to be cleaned. She glanced at him, sleeping over her legs at the side of the bed. She was proud of him, of the strength that he had managed to convey to her in the critical of times. Placing a hand over his hair, she gently stroked him and he sighed in his sleep. She smiled and glanced at his son, also peacefully asleep. A knock on the door brought her attention back to the present.

- Yes?

- Can I come in? – asked a timid but well known voice.

- Of course you can! I was wondering when you'd appear to meet my son, Ga Eul!

The girl came to greet her with a smile that Jae Kyung could clearly see it was a fake one. However, when her eyes glanced at the baby she was holding on, her smile turned into a really and beautiful honest one.

- Hello, little prince! Welcome to the world! – she said, her fingers gently touching the newborn's hands. The baby made a gurgling sound and she smiled widely. – He's beautiful…

- Isn't he? – Jae Kyung said, proudly – He's his father completely in looks but I believe he has my personality! At least he's feisty when it comes to get what he wants, meaning food…

- He does look a lot like sunbae…

- Do you see, dear? This is your borrowed aunt Ga Eul. – Jae Kyung said to the baby. - Aunt Ga Eul, this is your new nephew, Song Kang Dae. _(**AN – Kang Dae is a Korean name, meaning __**a**__** combination of powerful and big**)**_ Do you want to hold him?

- May I?

- Sure. Come here, I'll teach you…

After having the baby in her arms, Ga Eul gently lulled him and talked to him.

- Hello, Kang Dae-ah. I'm Ga Eul, your borrowed aunt. You're a beautiful boy, aren't you? Your mom's going to have a hard time, throwing all those girls out of your sight…

Jae Kyung smiled while she watched her attentively and then said:

- You're good with them. With children, I mean…

- Of course I am. I'm a pre-scholar teacher; I have to be good with them. Anyway, I'm sorry for not coming sooner, but I was busy. I'm leaving for a congress for three weeks in a few hours, so…

- A congress? Today?

- Yeah, it's about how education should accompany the evolving of time. Quite interesting, actually… I got the last seat available.

- And where is it?

- Out of Seoul.

- Oh… Can't you be more specific?

- I could but I don't want to. – Ga Eul said, with a smile as she watched Woo Bin sleep. – He seems tired.

- He fainted when they took Kang Dae for cleaning, after being born. Can you believe it? The doctors were laughing because he merely fainted at the easiest part! After standing there for almost three hours!

Ga Eul laughed too and the baby seemed agitated by the sound, and he opened his mouth, showing everyone the power of his lungs. Ga Eul lulled him a little and he seemed to calm down. Woo Bin lifted his head and smiled at her, still sleepy.

- He's gorgeous, isn't he?

- Yes, he is sunbae. Congratulations.

- I told her that she's good with babies… I bet Yi Jung will… - Jae Kyung stopped as she saw her friends face and realized what she had said. – Sorry. I didn't mean to…

- I know. – she said, softly. Walking in Jae Kyung's direction, she delivered the baby to his mother and grabbed a paper bag that she delivered to Woo Bin, since Jae Kyung had his hands busy. – This is for him.

- Thank you. You shouldn't have bothered… hey, it's a teddy bear! – Woo Bin exclaimed excitedly. – So cute!

- I made it myself so that he's unique… like you guys! – she said with a smile. Woo Bin went for a hug and hold her close. When they parted, Ga Eul stared into his eyes.

- Also, I have a favor to ask for, sunbae.

- I think I already know… but shouldn't you guys talk…?

- There's nothing more to be said so please… don't try to make him come to me. I don't want to see him. Sunbae, please promise that you won't look for me even if…

- I promise. But you'll have to tell us when you're back so that you can meet our house.

- That's right. You have to visit! Promise!

- … I promise. – she said, with a smile, as she left. – See you guys later.

When Yi Jung came to the maternity that afternoon, he was actually hoping to find Ga Eul. He was terrified he had made the biggest of the mistakes by not trusting her. So, when he opened the door and didn't find her, everyone noticed how disappointed he was.

- Hi.

- … - Jan Di turned her head to the other side.

- Hello, my bro! – Woo Bin said, proudly holding the wide awake baby. – You've come to meet my son?

- Of course. But who would've thought? You're a father already!

- That's right. And this little fellow here in Song Kang Dae! Say hello to your uncle Yi Jung!

- Hey there, Kang Dae-ah! This is for you, guys! Jae Kyung, you look simply radiant!

- Hey, hey, watch out with the flattery… - warned Woo Bin.

- He knows he can't win me over with just that. – Jae Kyung said, smiling while she received his hug and his present. – Thank you for the present… oh, look! It's a baby suit!

- I remembered Woo Bin used to have a suit that's just like that so, I asked to someone make a baby version of it.

- It's so cute! He'll look divine in this! Like a small gentleman…

- Thank you, bro.

- And? How are you feeling? – asked Ji Hoo from where he was standing.

- Me? I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be? – lied Yi Jung.

- Well, at least someone is… - Jan Di fired.

Yi Jung glanced at Woo Bin who nodded.

- Can you hold him please, Jan Di? – Woo Bin said, while passing his son into her.

- Sure. Come here, baby. Who's a beautiful boy?

- Let's go outside. I'll be right back. – he said, while kissing Jae Kyung's forehead and leading Yi Jung.

As soon as they stepped outside, Woo Bin turned to look at his friend.

- So, how are you really doing?

- I don't know myself. I don't know what to do…

- … I can't help you this time, buddy. She's really hurt…

- I still don't know who to believe, you know? I mean I did hear her saying…

- Are you crazy? You're honestly not trusting Ga Eul? Because if you are, I think I'll have to punch you until your brain gets on track.

- I… I don't know anything anymore…

- … Look. If you want my advice, leave her alone. You've hurt her deeply and she won't want to see you for a long time. Also, as long as you don't believe what she says it's better for both of you that you never meet…

- That's impossible. We have the same friends and live at the same city… we're bound to bump into each other sometime…

- Well, at least for a while, you won't. She's gone.

- What?

- She's not in Seoul anymore.

Yi Jung seemed to have lost all ground under him. He wavered in his place, while he asked, turning pale:

- She left?

- For the next weeks you won't be seeing her, at least…

- Where to? Where has she gone?

- I don't know.

- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? FIND OUT!

- I won't. She asked me not to.

Yi Jung sat in the hospital's ground. She was really gone this time… and why did he felt like he wasn't whole anymore?

* * *

_Well, what did you guys think? Curious to see what happens next? _

_Then send me a review and i'll update faster!_


	15. Should Have Been There

_Hello? Hello? Is there anyone out there that is still reading this...? =(((_

_Well, if there is, I would like to apologize for this completely out of order delay! I wasn't really expecting to take this long to update so I'm really, really sorry!_

_Just to list some of the causes of this delay:_

_ - I managed to be transferred back home, so that I could finish my studies in my hometown! That alone took me all the month of July to prepare to apply for my transference, and the results only came out in August! =(_

_ - I went on vacation and spent the whole month of August with no Internet! =( (Luckily I still know how to write with pen and paper!, so I made progresses in my stories!)_

_ - Meanwhile, classes restarted again and, after a few confusions, I was finally able to get Internet once again!_

_So here I am, back again with a brand new chapter of this story. _

_Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I will try to make it up to you. =)_

_And, despite knowing I don't deserve them… can I have some reviews?_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15 - Should Have Been There...  
**

Ga Eul opened the door to her room, turning on the lights and closing the door behind her. She felt sore, tired after a full day of classes. The congress was more tiring than she thought. As she walked towards the bathroom, she tossed her coat and books to the bed, took off her shoes and let her feet enjoy the sweet cold of the carpet, while she let out a sigh.

Approaching the bathroom mirror, she watched her figure attentively, noticing how her eyes seemed tired and how her belly was already starting to show. Sooner or later she was going to have to return and tell everyone.

It had been two and a half weeks since she had left Seoul to attend that congress about education and the progress, and no word had been listened about Yi Jung. Woo Bin called her every day and was constantly asking her how she was. Still, she hadn't told anyone anything yet.

She was four months pregnant and starting to show. She had discovered in the first week away from Seoul, when she noticed how late her period was and how nauseated she had been feeling lately. All of that, plus her enormous hunger and her slightly swollen breast had shown her what the doctor merely confirmed later: she was indeed pregnant.

At first she had been really confused. She felt lost, without anyone to lean on or to talk to. She knew that if she told any of her friends she was pregnant, Yi Jung would most likely come running. And she didn't want that, not from someone who couldn't trust her. He could even doubt her about who was the father of her child, seeing as he was so fictitious towards her.

She had been desperate. They weren't exactly on good terms and she didn't know what his reaction could be. She had cried until she calmed herself to sleep and after a few hours of rest, she had found out that she already loved the being inside of her. He, or she, was a memento of when she had grasped happiness and of when Yi Jung had pretended to believe and love her. Also, it was a part of Yi Jung she could grasp and have with her, since the real one was an impossible thing to achieve, apparently.

She took double care with her diet, hence forth, eating a lot but on a healthy basis. She seemed to have a special craving for fruit and that couldn't be a better diet complement. Whenever she walked in front of a grocery shop that was selling fruit by the door, she always ended up buying oranges, bananas or mostly apples. She had such a carving for apples that she could eat three in one morning and still go for the forth.  
She went to bed earlier and slept longer than normal, and when she didn't, she became grumpy. Despite it all, she still managed to wake up early to go for a walk in the surrounding areas to the hotel where she was staying. It was a way of cleaning her head and keep herself in shift for the pregnancy she was about to face. Every day she hydrated herself with plenty of water and with moisture for her skin, which was starting to stretch slowly.

Taking a long bath, Ga Eul slowly let her hand caress her slightly swollen belly. She had developed a habit of talking to the child in her womb, telling him how her day had been, how the world outside was and what she was feeling.

- You know, we are going back home in a few days. Honestly, I'm afraid, you know? I don't know what to do when I get there… or how your father will react. Still, no matter what, I'm keeping you with me, ok? No one is going to part us, I promise…

Feeling relaxed, she got out of the bathroom, dressed herself with her pajamas and ordered room service. A few minutes later, when she was eating with her tray over the bed, she turned on the TV. There was a reporter interviewing some of the most preeminent Korean artists of the XXI century in all kind of fields: theatre, literature, music, art, sculpture and…

An image of Yi Jung appeared on the screen, as the most preeminent artist in pottery, not only in Korea but also on a Global scale. Ga Eul was about to catch the remote to turn it off when something caught her eye.

The interview was being held in an exhibition at Woo Sung Museum, as far as she could understand. The journalist was a young woman that even looked cute, Ga Eul admitted. Like most of the Korean girls, the girl could barely hold her excitement as she interviewed Yi Jung meanwhile he seemed to be looking everywhere but her. Deep down, Ga Eul felt a pang of sadness as she saw the boy's eyes running everyone's face around him, as if he was looking for someone.

- With me I have now Mr. So Yi Jung, one of the most renowned Korean artists worldwide. Mr. So Yi Jung, once again winner the 2010's mastery in pottery award. How do you feel?

- I feel great. It is an honor to receive such an award…

- Well, this is not your first award so does it mean something new or special to you?

- … Means people are still impressed by what I do. – he said with a smile that Ga Eul immediately recognized. The mask was on, once more, stronger than ever. Despite knowing she had done nothing bad, she couldn't help feel sorry for seeing him like that.

- Very well. However, this exhibition has a truly curious name. It has already been criticized by many people as something completely unexpected coming from you… why was "Regret" the theme chosen for this exhibit? And why do all of the pieces seem to transmit such a sad aura of regret and sadness?

Yi Jung seemed to finally look at the camera directly and, instinctively, Ga Eul placed her hand over her belly. It almost looked as if he was indeed seeing them, through the camera.

- I had a diamond in my hands… and I lost it.

Ga Eul knew it were the hormones; only the hormones could make her sob uncontrollably as that. Yi Jung hadn't said anything anymore but she didn't need it. She had perfectly understood it. Once, Eun Jae-unni had told him, in front of her that he had a true diamond in his hand and had told him not to lapidate it too much. Yi Jung had answered that he didn't need to do that because she was already perfect for him as she was.

- Are you talking about your mother?

- N… no. I was not talking about her. I was… thinking about other things…

- How have you been recovering?

- … They say times cures everything… I hope this is the case…

- There has been some speculation about the reasons that led to her suicide. Would you like to comment that?

- No, I'd rather not speak about those matters. Thank you. – Yi Jung said, a sad smile on his lips as he walked away from the camera.

Only then did Ga Eul notice how tired he seemed and that he was wearing black. Why hadn't anyone told her? Why hadn't Woo Bin-sunbae told her that Yi Jung's mother had committed suicide?

Coincidentally or not, her phone started ringing at that time.

- Hello?

- Ga Eul-yang!

- Woo Bin-sunbae! I was about to call you…

- I figured as much. How have you been doing?

- I'm fine. I'll be home in a few days…

- And the baby?

She was silent for a while before listening to Woo Bin's chuckle.

- Come on. Just because I said I wouldn't tell Yi Jung where you were, it doesn't mean I would leave you unwatched. Besides, Jae would kill me if I did…

- Sunbae…

- Ok, ok. Sorry. I know I scared you, but you should see how Jae was furious when I told her I knew nothing about you! She even threatened me!

- With what? No sex?

- Yes! Wait… how did you know?

- Forget it. Anyway, how did you know?

- I have a few pictures and I've talked to the doctor you went to. He told me you're 4months already…

- Sunbae, who else knows about this?

- No one. Yet.

- Good. I wanted to tell myself.

- To Yi Jung or to everyone else?

- …Both.

- I hope so. Didn't like the hesitation back at the beginning of the phrase but God knows how Yi Jung needs good news right now…

- I just watched the news. There was a report on him and…

- Oh, yes. It was transmitted live from Woo Sung Museum, where we are now.

- How come you didn't tell me?

- About what?

- Yi Jung's mother.

- Oh. Well, it wasn't something he himself wasn't expecting…

- What do you mean?

- Well, I don't know if you're going to take this very well… - he started, hesitantly.

- What do you mean? Sunbae, what are you hiding from me?

- Okay. Calm down first. Yi Jung's mother wasn't alright for a very long time. More like, three and a half years back or perhaps when she got married. As you know, his parents' marriage was never a fairytale: Yi Jung's father was and still is a playboy and she… well, she loved him too much. So much she wasn't able to bear with his traitorous ways and slowly became mentally unstable. But things got worse when Yi Jung came back.

- What do you mean, worse? He never told me anything!

- I know. He asked me to keep secret. And I did, until now. Shortly after his return, Yi Jung's mother asked him to keep track on his fathers' affairs. He refused, once again, and she threatened to kill herself. That day, when he came home, his mother and he had a huge discussion and she tried to stab herself with a knife in front of him. The media didn't knew about this, but she had since then been under strict medical vigilance and highly sedated.

- My God… he never… never…

- He didn't want you to worry about this. He searched for the best therapists worldwide but it still wasn't enough. She jumped out of her bedroom window, two days after you left. It was the day Jae came home with Kang Dae so I still remember receiving a call from his butler … apparently, she was shouting she had seen her husband and wanted to grab him. Security still doesn't know how she managed to rip the ropes and jump without anyone to stop her…

Ga Eul was silent. Two days after her departure… how had he felt? He had to bury his mother alone and… and she wasn't there… when he needed her the most…

She started weeping and, on the other side of the line, Woo Bin got nervous.

- Oy! Ga Eul-ah! Don't cry! Come on!

- I... I… should have been… there… - she said between sobs.

- There was nothing you could do…

- Still… I…

- I know. I know but there's nothing you can do anymore… it's already been a long time… he's recovering… really slowly. Oh, here's a good thing! Did you know Eun Jae is also pregnant?

- Unni? Re… really?

- Yeah. She's far more advanced than you, though. She's already on her 7th month.

- The 7th? How come I didn't know?

- Beats me. Yi Jung probably might have thought that telling you that could mean he also wanted to have a kid of his own.

Ga Eul laughed a little. Then she became serious and, putting her hand over her belly, she asked:

- Sunbae, where are you right now?

- Me? I'm outside of the exhibit, to be able to talk to you...

- Are you near him?

- You mean Yi Jung? Yeah, he's not far…

She gulped hard.

- Put him on the phone.

- … Are you sure?

- … I'm 99%...

- … Okay, I'll go call him.

She could hear the noise of the people at the exhibition, the excuses of Woo Bin as he, she imagined, tried to get close to Yi Jung.

- Here… - she heard.

- What is it?

- It's a call for you…

- Who is it?

A few minutes later the noise seemed to diminish and she heard a cold voice ask on the other side:

- Hello?

Surprised by how wintry the voice seemed, she couldn't properly talk so she held her breath for what it seemed a long time.

- Hello? Hello? Who is this?

Gulping hard she build her strength to speak but he beat her to it.

- … Ga Eul?

If she had been standing, she would certainly be in the ground at the moment she noticed the transformation in his voice. His silence before her name had been uncertain, afraid and her name had been said as if it was almost a desperate call. Her hormones started to work again, because she started crying silently and sobbing while, awkward, she couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since she had heard him say her name, especially as if it was something precious as it now sounded.

- Ga Eul… is that you? Please, if it's you… say something… please…

- …Hi… - she said, her free hand cleaning the tears from her face.

- … Hey… - he said, his voice betraying him, sounding trembling, emotional and happy at the same time.

- Hi… - she said again, laughing lightly between tears. It felt so good to hear his voice once more.

- Hey… hey… oh, God! I seem like a parrot…

- Ahahaha! – she laughed openly.

- … I missed your laugh… - he confessed after she calmed down.

- … it's been a while since the last time we talked…

- Yeah… I mean, that wasn't really talking… the last time…

- … I saw you on TV, now. You look tired…

- I haven't been sleeping well in the last weeks…

- I… I heard about your mother now… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed…

- Me too… I'm sorry you weren't here… but it was me who ended up blowing everything with my pathetic jealousy… so I guess you reap what you sow, right?

- This is not the time to…

- I know it isn't but… I have to say it! I'm sorry! I really am! I blow it all, I know that now!

- … This is not a subject to be treated by phone…

- I know that too! I want us to talk thing through… please… I miss you…

- …

- Just tell me where you are… please… I need to see you…

Ga Eul closed her eyes, trying desperately to think in what to say. Her head was confused, despite her heart being clear on the matter. Placing her hand over her belly, she took a deep breath.

- I'll be returning to Seoul in two days. I'll call you when I get back…

- But…

- That's one of the conditions I'm stating for our meeting. I have one other condiction…

* * *

_Well, what did you guys thought about this chapter? _

_Please comment!_

_See you guys next chapter?_


	16. Thinking Back

_Hello everyone!_

_I have a brand new chapter just for you, guys!_

_Once again, thank you so much for reading this story! I wish I could thank you all for the support, reviews and constructive critics I've received! It's really good to know someone, somewhere is liking to read another one of my chapter! (It busts the ego up!)  
_

_Hope you guys like it and, as always, comments and critics are both welcomed! Sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!  
_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S - By the way, I received a comment on one of my stories that asked me to place "" whenever my characters talk. I can't promise I won't forget to place them, but I'll do my best! Do you guys also think that it's easier to read when the lines are between ""?_

_ Answer please_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Boys Over Flowers, or any of it's characters. This story, however, is mine!  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 16 - Thinking Back**_...  
_

He walked into the park, where she had called him to meet her.

He walked fast, lost in his thoughts, paying no attention to those around him. His hands were sweating and his heartbeat shouldn't be monitorized, right now. He was certain that any doctor that listened to his heartbeat right now would immediately think he was about to have a heart attack. He hadn't been this nervous in a long, long time.

As he walked to their meeting point, memories of the last few months flashed across his mind.

After Ga Eul's departure he hadn't cared about anything or anyone. His mother's death, as cruel as he may seem, wasn't something he hadn't anticipated before. He had seen her grow ill and worse, day after day, and he had watched how mentally ill she had become.

After the funeral, he had focused himself on his upcoming exhibition, as a way to try and forget the absence a certain girl caused him. The theme for the exhibition had come to him easily and, as sad as he was, it had been the easiest exhibition to build ever.

Then, after the first week of Ga Eul's absence, he received an unexpected visit, that he still remembered today, even after all that time.

_He was working at his studio after dinner when someone knocked on the door. Cleaning his hands on a towel, he stopped his pottery wheel and went to open the door. Outside, standing under the light that came from inside the studio was a face he hadn't seen in a long time: Sun Jun Ho._

_"- Good evening, Mr. So Yi Jung. Sorry to disturb you at this late hour but I was wondering if I could speak to you, for a few minutes."_

_Surprised, Yi Jung merely was able to say, as he stepped aside:_

_"- Of course, Mr. Sun. please, come in…"_

_As the other man entered the studio and Yi Jung closed the door, he heard his visitor say:_

_"- I can see you're quite busy, so I don't wish to take much of your time."_

_"- It's alright. I was about to to take a break anyway. Would you like something to drink?"_

_"- Oh no, thank you."_

_"- Then please, have a seat."_

_"- Thank you."_

_Yi Jung sat behind his pottery wheel and waited for the other man to talk, as he also took a seat on the chair in front of him._

_"- I heard about your mother… I'm sorry…"_

_"- Thank you…"_

_"- I believe it must be hard on you… I've also already lost my mother and I know how hard it can be…"_

_"- … I'm trying to move forward, slowly…"_

_"- I hope you can overcome this phase… and I hope that the matter that brings me here… well, I hope it helps…"_

_Yi Jung waited for him to speak._

_"- It's about Ga Eul-sshi. I… well, I think there has been quite a huge misunderstanding between you and her, in which I played a major role. Well, since it seems I was the culprit, I believe it's my duty to enlighten you. There is nothing, and I repeat, nothing between Ga Eul-sshi and me.#_

_Yi Jung couldn't stop the sigh that came out of his mouth, much to Jun Ho's surprise._

_"- I'm sorry…" - Yi Jung said – "I knew it to be true… I've known it almost all along but… hearing you say it… brings even more relief to me…"_

_"- And I hope it makes you realize what a fool you've been to poor Ga Eul-sshi." – the older man scolded him. - "You have no reason to doubt her. To me she has been a friend and my son's teacher and advisor. That's all. That day, what you believed to be a date was nothing of the sort. I had just had a huge discussion with my ex-wife and Hyun Shi assisted and heard what was said. He heard his own mother claim that she had no other son besides Yuki, Hyun Shi's sister and that he had been mistake that came out of a momentarily bad decision. Can you imagine what a child would feel, hearing that?"_

_"- … Honestly I can't. I also didn't have what you would call a normal uprising, in familiar terms. My father or mother weren't especially caring for me as you are towards your son, despite me having everything a child could materially desire. I'm terribly sorry for this confusion…"_

_"- It's not me you have to say those things, but to Ga Eul-sshi."_

_"- Unfortunately, she's out of town for… well, I think that for a few days… "- Yi Jung said, his voice revealing how uncertain about her return he was._

_"- … Well, then I believe you have simply to await her return. Until then, I can only hope you can find the correct and honest words to apologize."_

_"- Thank you for… for coming and have this talk with me."_

_"- It's alright. Just to let you stay even more sure, I already have someone that… well, I hope I am corresponded. And it's not Ga Eul._"

Yi Jung was merely able to give a small smile at the time, and had bidded him farewell with a much heavier and light heart, at the same time. Light, since he was now certain Ga Eul loved him for sure. Heavier because he realized how deeply he had hurt her, by doubting her.

Time had conceived him time, ironically, to find out just how buried inside his soul she was already and how empty without her his life seemed. He had completed the exhibit without much enthusiasm and had been present without really wanting to. At least until he got that phone call.

He smiled, inwardly thinking of the first time in months (well, whatever they told him, it still seemed like they were apart for months and not weeks): his heartbeat had increased, his breath became erratic and her voice to his ears was… was like a dear melody that had been played a long time ago, and that was coming back just for him.

He stopped suddenly. Distracted as he was by his thoughts he had not seen where he had just arrived: it was they're meeting point. And he wasn't alone anymore.

A few meters ahead of him, standing under the wide shadow if an oak was the woman he had been missing for far too long, as his mind screamed. She wasn't facing him, she was standing partially turned in his direction, but her gaze was bestowed upon something else. Suddenly he was jealous of whatever had gotten her attention.

Watching her closely, he noticed something. She was different. He couldn't exactly say why had he had that impression, as soon as his eyes fell on her… however, as strange as it could be, he could feel it, as if something big and important had happened while she had been away. His first thought was that perhaps what she had called him out for was to say that she was through with him, that she was sick and tired of being mistrusted.

She was wearing black shoes with camel jeans and a softly pale blue shirt, tied below her breast by a strong blue thread, and then falling loosely below. _(AN: The kind future mothers wear in the first months of pregnancy)_  
His eyes walked her figure up and down, for more than once. He must be sex deprived, he thought, because it was the only explanation for Ga Eul seeming to have grown larger breasts and more curves than before. He was definitely a pervert, he told himself, since he had just seen her and already wanted to take her.

There was a slight breeze on the air, carrying the smell of fresh grass and the sound of children playing near them in their own park. The breeze stirred Ga Eul's shirt, adjusting her to her figure and Yi Jung's heart took a leap inside his chest. And then another.

He was suddenly still, very still. He wasn't some sort of idiot; he had already understood what he had just seen. His brain was working 100km/hour. There was an overflowing current of feelings battling each other's inside him. He took two long breaths, closing his eyes to calm himself. When he finally felt himself prepared, he opened his eyes only to find Ga Eul looking at him. All of a sudden, his breath seemed to be taken away again.

Slowly but firmly, he hoped, he took one step forward.

* * *

_And... what is going to happen to these two, next?_

_You'll have to wait for next chapter!_

_Comments and critics are both welcomed!_


	17. Set Things Straight

_Hello everyone! (Or at least anyone that is still reading this story!)_

_I can't even try to explain how deeply sorry I am for making you wait for so long. Some of you might perhaps think I'm dead so... well, I'm not!_

_Long story short: I was about to publish this chapter in December but my grandmother had a stroke right before the New Year's Eve, at the 28th so my life completely turned 360º! Since I'm the one who is studying to be a nurse... guess who's taking care of her now?_

_I'm not complaining because at the same time it's training and a pleasure. I simply wanted you guys to understand why I couldn't post it before: I have university classes to attend to and my grandmother to take care of. My social life has been turned almost to 0! So, once again, I'm really, really sorry!_

_This is the next chapter of this story. I know it's small but I have an announcement to make: **this story is coming to an end guys!**_

_Probably I'll write more 3 or 4 chapters to end the story, so that it will make the connection to the story of the next couple - Jan Di & Jun Pyo! (Yes, it's coming to live!)_

_Oh, and one more thing! Stay tuned on this story - there's drama up ahead in the life of these two!_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Set Things Straight**

Ga Eul didn't move from where she was standing. She was afraid she would end up falling if she dared to take even one step. Still, she wouldn't need to do it, since he was coming in her direction. He would be arriving near her in a few seconds… which suddenly didn't seem a tranquilizing thought. Suddenly she had this sudden urge to run, get away from there… but forced herself into staying in the same place.

She tried to analyze his expression, his posture, the way he walked… but found out that she couldn't do it, at least, not objectively…

It had been too long since the last time she had seen him and there were many memories flooding suddenly on her mind. She gulped down hard, as she tried to calm her breath and clear her head, searching for the right words to say. After all, what was she supposed to say?

Yi Jung stopped as soon as she was near his reach. For a moment none of them spoke, merely looking into each others eyes. Then, as if he wanted to make sure she was real, his hand slowly made its way to her face, softly caressing her and she allowed him to touch her. She closed her eyes at his touch, gentle and caring as she had longed for in the last weeks.

"- It really is you…" - his murmurs making her open her eyes. She was surprised to see some moisture in his eyes and a sad smile on his face. –" I was afraid I was seeing things…"

"- Hey…" - she said, her trough suddenly constricted.

"- Hi…" - he said, smiling a little more openly. –" How have you been?"

"- I'm… I'm fine…"

"- Good… that's good…"

"- How are you?" – she said, searching for his eyes.

"- Me? Better now than I have been in the last weeks…"

None of them said a word, merely looking into each other's eyes. Yi Jung was at loss for words, for the first time in his life. There was nothing he could think of to say to the girl in front of him although he knew he had to say something. The only thing that came to his mind was…

"- I'm sorry…"

Ga Eul showed no signs of having heard him, still marveled to be so gently touched by him.

"- I'm sorry…" - he said, now more strongly. She seemed a little surprised but still her eyes seemed to him distrustful and dubious of what she had heard. Her eyes once again searched for his and she surprised herself when she realized _he_ seemed afraid. –" I'm really… really sorry…"

"- Are you really?" – she said, sounding a bit harsher than she meant to.

"- I am." – he said, looking almost desperate. He removed his hand from her face and Ga Eul had to suppress a whimper of protest, only to bring it to collect both of her hands in his. –" I really am…"

"- Why?"

It was his turn to be taken aback.

"- Why are you sorry?" – she asked, seeing his confused face. –" Or should I ask, what are you sorry for?"

"- … For the things I said. The things I accused you of… sorry for blowing everything up…"

She looked at her feet. Her hands were still in his, momentarily forgotten.  
As she seemed to give him no signs of understanding him, he tugged at her hands once, sighed and started:

"- Look, I really am sorry. I had no reason to distrust you or to accuse you like I did…if there's anyone who has a suspicious character in this relationship… I mean about flirting, actually… well the most pointed culprit would be me… I'm not called a Casanova for nothing!"

She glanced at him hard and had to stifle a laugh when he, looking very guilty, quickly said:

"- Former, former Casanova… I'm just sorry I wavered at the worst moment and doubted you… I should know you better..."

"- Yes, you should. You, better than anyone else… well, except for Jan Di… but you! You saw how devastated I was after what happened with Sun Pyo-sunbae. Telling me I would do you the same…"

"- I know… I'm sorry… it's just…"

"- What? Don't tell me you have a reason to distrust me?" – she said, pulling her hands.

"- I don't… it's just…" - he said, turning away from her view.

"- What?" – she said, feeling extremely tired.

"- I… for a moment… I was just afraid…"

Now she had to hold her ground. _He was afraid_?

"- Afraid of what?"

"- That it was real…"

"- What?"

"- Hold on! Let me try to explain!" – he said, turning around and grasping her hands in his once more.

"- You better do! You better have a damn good explanation, mister!"

"- …"

"- I'm waiting…"

"- Ok, fine! I was jealous! There, I said it!"

Her eyes, as his too, for having said it, were opened up in surprise and she was suddenly conscious of how wide open her mouth was.

"- Jealous?"

"- Yes. For a while I was afraid. And jealous. I was afraid that you were really saying you loved him because he can give you the only thing in the world I cannot."

"- … What are you talking about?"

He sighed and finally let his eyes met her gaze.

"- There are few things I can't do or give to you, and I guess I realized, at that time, you could be lacking it…"

"- What? What is it?"

"- … A normal life?"

She stared at him for a while, his words trying to make some sort of sense in her head.

"- … A normal… life? What do you mean?"

"- I'm not… I… I don't know how to say this…"

Ga Eul's eyes roamed his face. He seemed desperate to convey some kind of message to her but he just couldn't find the words.

Glancing around, she noticed the bench nearby and pulled his hand for him to follow.

As they sat down, she turned to him and asked again:

"- What do you mean by "normal life"? "

"- … I'm So Yi Jung. Renowned Casanova, or former Casanova, and international potter. I can't… I don't have a normal life… heck, I don't even have a normal family! But you do. And perhaps being with me is making you miss things in your life…"

"- Like what?"

"- I don't know! I'm telling you what I felt at the time!"

"- …"

"- And then when I heard you say "it was impossible not to love you"… I guess I thought he could give you peace, stability… a normal life, with a normal family… I was jealous of that. Wherever I go there are cameras or some crazy fan girl… if things got out of control, like that day when I returned… you could end up hurt… I don't… I can't allow that!"

Ga Eul drew deep breaths in, trying to calm herself. She almost understood him, yet she couldn't forgive him that easily… as much as she wanted to…

"- Then Sun Jun Ho came to talk to me… he explained everything, once more… and I realized something…"

She watched him expectantly and he sadly smirked:

"- I'm an idiot."

She tried, really tried to hold her laughter in but she couldn't. He had just spoken with such a stern face despite the sad smirk…

He smiled more broadly, hearing her laugh. It sounded so good after so much time…

"- You can say it again…"

"- I know I am."

"- … You wavered in a moment, based on stupid doubts, when I stood firm for 4years, as you were away in Sweden. You knew what happened between Sun Pyo and me… you had no reason, whatsoever to say what you said."

"- I know…"

"- You had to wait for Sun Jun Ho to explain to you so that you could believe me…"

"- That's not true! When he came to talk to me, I already knew that accusing you had been a mistake!"

Both remained silent, eyeing each other, afraid of taking the next step. Only their hands remained entangled in each other.

"- I never asked you for nothing…" - Ga Eul said, breaking the silence, her voice clouded with unshed tears.

"- You didn't need to; I wanted to give it to you anyway…"

"- Why?"

"- I love you, isn't that an obvious reason?" – he said, suddenly looking like a lost puppy in her eyes.

She smiled amongst the tears that had started to fall off her eyes, silently. He raised his hand, releasing it from their hold, to wipe them with his thumb.

"- Pabo…" - she said. –" When you came into my life, your life was much more chaotic than it is now… and I still fell in love with you all the same…"

"- I'm so sorry…" - he said, pressing his forehead to hers, closing his eyes as she did the same. –" Please… please, forgive me…"

"- Spoiled chaebol …" - she said, her eyes still closed and crying.

"- … Stubborn country bumpkin…" - he smirked and said, cupping her face and leaning into her lips. He knew what he was supposed to say after her next line.

"- Irreplaceable pabo …"

"- My other half…" - he murmured before capturing her lips in his. He had never said something so true before.

* * *

_So I hope this has made up for all the time you guys have been waiting. Once again, I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner but one never knows how many turns our lives can take!_

_Thank you so much for reading this and for not having given up on this story!_

_Reviews will be most welcomed! See you guys next chapter!_

_P.S - And it will come out sooner than you can expect it! It's a promise!_


	18. Turn of Events

_Hello everyone!_

_I hope I still have people commenting/reading my story!_

_Sorry for the delay of this chapter but too many things happened at once in my life; besides my grandma's recovery, I broke up with my boyfriend, my computer crashed, I finished my school year and couldn't find a way to get the story going. =( So, I'm really sorry!_

_Anyway I don't want to keep you guys from the story so, here it is. WARNING: Sad Chapter!_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that might appear._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOYS OVER FLOWERS!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Turn of Events**

A man was sitting in an isolated chair in a hospital wing. His eyes were lost in the window, far away from the confusion and the alcoholic smells around him. How many hours had it been? He had lost track of time. He had replayed the past days in his head over and over again to try and lose himself from the pain he was experiencing right now. It didn't seem to do much; in his eyes, silent tears continued to cascade along his face.

_FlashBack – Three Days Ago_

"- _So, you guys made up, huh?" – Jae Kyung said, smiling –" I knew you simply couldn't stay away from each other."_

_" - I honestly still think that he was an ass…" - Jan Di started but stopped as she saw Jae Kyung open her eyes wide. Following the direction of her gaze, Jan Di realized that Kang Dae, Jae Kyung's son was wide awake in Ga Eul's arms and playing with her hair. Ga Eul's eyes were all over him, smiling and cooing at him._

_"- Sorry… but he's still small, he won't understand!"_

_"- You never know." – Jae Kyung said, seeming very proud of her new role as a mother – "If I can make Woo Bin's men to stop swearing in front of the baby, I hope my friends can do the same…"_

_"- You managed that?" – Jan Di asked, surprised._

_"- Yes. At least in front of the baby, they don't swear."_

_"- How can you be so sure?" – Ji Hoo's bride asked, already smiling._

_"- I walk with the baby between them, during training. At least five times a day, actually…"_

_The girls laughed openly as the baby squealed with them._

_It had been a few weeks since Ga Eul and Yi Jung's reconciliation and they had gathered at Jun Pyo's house for a dinner with friends, Jan Di's idea. Of course that since they were invited to his house for a dinner, Jun Pyo had decided he would make dinner for everyone._

_His first attempt was, as everyone predicted, a failure: the rice had become sweet (being made with sugar instead of salt!), the meat was partially cooked but, when cut was still in blood and the vegetables were overcooked. Since Jun Pyo insisted on returning to the kitchen for a second try, Ji Hoo had the brilliant idea of helping, hence making the remaining F4 members to help too. They had been gone for almost two hours now and the girls were at Jun Pyo's living room chatting ever since._

_"- I wonder what's taking them so long…" - Jae Kyung said._

_"- Well, since Ji Hoo is with them I feel more secure…" - Jan Di said, as she took a sip from her drink –" Jun Pyo, as you can see, can't be left alone with himself, less with a frying pan…"_

_"- Ji Hoo can cook" – Seo Hyun said –" but I doubt the four of them in the kitchen can do anything!"_

_"- They can probably destroy the kitchen…"_

_Ga Eul giggled as she lifted the baby in her arms up in the air. The baby laughed and smiled, making the girls laugh with him._

_"- He's enchanted by you…" - Jae Kyung said with a smile. Ga Eul quickly looked at her._

_"- I don't know who's enchanted with whom… "- she said –" He's just adorable!"_

_"- Yes, and also a handful…" - Jae Kyung said, smiling -" Well, at least he'll soon have a new companion to play with…"_

_Jan Di spitted on her drink._

_"- Unni!"_

_"- No! Not me!"_

_"- Don't look at me!" – Seo Hyun said quickly, lifting her hands up in the air, as Jan Di turned her gaze._

_"- Ups! "– Jae Kyung said –" I guess I wasn't supposed to say anything… I thought they knew!"_

_"- Well, they know now!" – Ga Eul said, not knowing either to look mad or to smile at the same time._

_"- Ga Eul-ah…" - Jan Di said, looking at her, mouth wide open in disbelief._

_"- Sorry, I just didn't have time to tell you guys… it's been so many things happening at the same time…"_

_"- Congratulations!" – Seo Hyun said, standing to give her a hug._

_"- Thank you."_

_"- I still can't believe it!" – Jan Di said as she hugged her best friend next – "You, a mother? This… this is a big problem!"_

_"- What? Why?"_

_"- Well, Jun Pyo will start saying he'll have to beat Ji Hoo."_

_As the girls busted into laughter, Woo Bin's head appeared at the door. As he entered the room he cleared his throat and said in English:_

_"- Your dinner is served, madams."_

_Everyone stood up and followed him. Ga Eul delivered him the baby and Woo Bin opened up a smile at him. Kang Dae seemed to love his father's attention, as he smiled too and nestled himself on Woo Bin's arms._

_As the girls entered the dining room, they saw the boys, with white napkins on their left arms and silver covered plates on their left hands standing by the walls._

_Acting as a butler, Woo Bin lead every girl to their destined seats, making them laugh and comment on how they seemed to have entered in a high class restaurant, with all the treatment they were having. As he led Jae Kyung to her seat, and being mindful of his son's position, Woo Bin used the hand that was conducting her to spin her in his direction and stole a kiss. Jae Kyung turned around quite flustered but said:_

_" - Thank you, Mr. Waiter. I think I'll consider your suggestion…"_

_" - A pleasure to be of service, Ma'am…" - Woo Bin said, with his trademark grin. He walked out of the room and returned with his son's baby chair where he proceeded to place him, a quick kiss on his head._

_The other boys moved then, placing the covered plates in front of each of their girlfriends and lifted their covered silver lids._

_Yi Jung lowered his mouth to Ga Eul's ear and whispered:_

_"- Lasagna al'F4. It has plenty of vegetables inside and low salt. Bon appétit…"_

_Moved at his concern for her, Ga Eul turned her head in time to kiss his lips that were aimed for her cheek. As they kissed, she felt his hand lower to her still small round stomach, making her blush._

_Ji Hoo smiled, noticing Yi Jung's gesture and turned to his smiling girlfriend peeking her in the cheek. Jun Pyo didn't want to be left aside so he choose to grasp Jan Di's left hand and place a kiss on her engagement ring, earning an expansive blush from his girlfriend._

_As the boys joined them at the table, Jun Pyo said:_

_"- You see? I told you I would be able to do it…"_

_"- Hold it, Jun Pyo! If it wasn't for us you'd still be arguing about fried rice being overcooked or trying to fry it on the microwave!"_

_"- Just admit it, bro! Ji Hoo had an excellent idea on having us help you…"_

_"- I was almost getting the hang of it… aish… as if you were a pro, Yi Jung-ah! You let the salt almost out of your bride's food!"_

_"- I'm his girlfriend."_

_"- As for the salt, Ga Eul is on a special diet now. And at least I didn't pour sugar on the rice!"_

_"- Special diet?" – Woo Bin asked, surprised, in English –" Dear Ga Eul, you look perfect just like that."_

_"- Hey…"_

_"- Thank you, Sunbae. And you, hush! It was just a compliment…"_

_"- I think you don't need to reduce it that much, or leave it completely out of her food, Yi Jung-ah." – Ji Hoo said –" Regular portions of salt are needed both for her and the baby."_

_"- Baby?" – Woo Bin and Jun Pyo said at the same time._

_Yi Jung grinned at them, seeming proudly pleased with himself. Ga Eul merely nodded and hold her laughter as she saw the look on his face._

_"- No way!"_

_"- Congrats, my bro!"_

_"- How far ahead are you exactly?" – Ji Hoo asked._

_"- 4 months and a half."_

_"- Do you already know if it's a boy or a girl?" – Woo Bin asked._

_"- No, not yet. And I don't think I wanna know." – Ga Eul sighed. –" I mean, can you imagine if it was a boy? I would be having girl troubles from the moment he became a toddler!"_

_"- It will be much worse if it's a girl." – Seo Hyun said, making Yi Jung agree._

_"- Why is that?" – Ga Eul asked puzzled._

_"- Well, imagine a mini Ga Eul, running in kindergarten, all the boys behind her. Yi Jung wouldn't let her leave the house!"_

_"- Absolutely!" – Yi Jun stated seriously, making everyone around laugh. Ga Eul's hand grasped his and he smiled._

_"- Still, whatever it will be, I just hope that he or she arrives healthy." – Seo Hyun said, with a smile._

_"- I hope so too."_

_Dinner went on normally, as they talked over different things such as politics and, of course, baby shopping._

_"- So, Yi Jung. How's the house turning up?" – Ji Hoo asked._

_"- Pretty well, actually. We were there the day before yesterday; the main structure is completed but we're still missing some things like the solar panels on the roof. And there's still the gardens to project and plant and the pool too."_

_"- Is everything going on according to plan and schedule?" – Woo Bin asked, since it was one of his company's reputations that were on the line._

_"- Yes, it is. They are quite dedicated on the work at hand and according to them it should be finished in the next 3months."_

_"- That's quite fast." – Jan Di said._

_"- Not really since after it's completely built we'll still have to decorate and such… there'll be work to do but I'd say we'll be moving even before the baby is born."_

_"- Who said I'd be moving as soon as the house is done?"_

_"- Won't we?"_

_"- Did you ask my opinion on such matters?" – Ga Eul said, pretending to be offended. _

_"- I know you want to live with me so why wait?"_

_"- What if I want to wait until I get married? Then what?" – Yi Jung seemed to think hard on that one._

"- … _We already made a baby, so I think it won't make that much of a difference if we sleep together again…"_

_"- Idiot!" – Ga Eul said, taking a sip of water as everyone around laughed at their bickering._

_"- When are you getting your ultrasound done?" – Ji Hoo asked._

_"- The day after tomorrow. Are you going with me?"_

_"- Of course! That's something you didn't even need to ask."_

_Ga Eul smiled happily and was about to kiss him when Jun Pyo, who was being quiet for too long, said (or more likely shouted):_

_"- I'll be the next one!" - Jan Di spitted on her drink._

_"- What?" – she shrieked. –" Don't just decide things on your own!"_

_"- Jan Di's right, bro." – Woo Bin said, completing in English –" It takes two to dance the tango, you know?"_

_"- Tango? Yah! Who said I'm going to dance the tango? I'm talking about being a father! Father!" – then he snickered, making everyone sweat drop. –" Too much dance is getting to your brain, Woo Bin-ah…"_

_"- Says the man who hasn't got laid!" – Ji Hoo said, surprising everyone._

_"- Sunbae!"_

_"- Sorry, Jan Di." – Ji Hoo said, grinning. –" I couldn't help it!"_

_"- This guy…" - Yi Jung said, looking quite worried at Jun Pyo –" he really didn't get it, did he?"_

_Jun Pyo remained looking quite proud of himself practically the rest of the evening. As they moved to the living room for coffee (tea for Ga Eul, as Yi Jung pointed) the conversation changed topics without forgetting its main theme: babies._

_"- I don't want him to be a lonely child," - Woo Bin was saying, seated beside Jae Kyung who held their sleeping son, his hand on her leg casually. – "mostly because I think he will have a lot more sense of responsibility if he becomes an older brother. He will learn to keep in mind that family comes first."_

_"- I think you're right." – Ga Eul said, leaning her back on Yi Jung's torso, his arm over her shoulder. –" I was an only child and I regret not having a brother or sister. I think I was too spoiled…"_

_"- I'm an only child and I turned out fine, didn't I? They say that explanation makes the rule…"_

_"- You're not the best example of an only unspoiled child. And it's exception that makes the rule, not explanation!" – Jan Di answered, sitting in the same sofa her dumb boyfriend was._

_"- Exception? Are we talking about that new movie?"_

_Silence…_

_"- Anyway I agree. I also don't want Kang Dae to be an only child but I don't want to have another baby right now."_

_"- That would be unadvised." – Ji Hoo said. – "He's too small yet to have a brother already and your body still needs to recover from the strain the birth put on you Jae Kyung; but you might want to keep practicing."_

_"- Of course we will. Practice makes perfection, after all." – Woo Bin grinned, blinking and eye at Jae Kyung._

_"- I think a two year difference gap is a good one."_

_"- Two years!"_

_Everyone in the room laughed._

_Later in the evening, as Yi Jung arrived at Ga Eul's house he pulled over and asked:_

_"- Were you serious?"_

_"- About what?"_

_"- About moving in. You want to wait until…?"_

_"- It's not… we just never talked about it, quite properly…"_

_"- What is there to talk? I want you to move in with me, I want us to be together."_

_"- You have to learn that not everything that you ask and wish for can be granted to you like that!"_

_"- What do you mean?"_

_"- I mean you can take other people's opinions and advices on account a little. Did it ever occur to you that there's no solid compromise between us despite mere words and a baby?"_

_"- It's our baby. We made it."_

_"- Yes, I am well aware of that, thank you."_

_"- I don't understand what you're so mad about!"_

"- … _I'm not mad. Sorry… I don't know what came over me…"_

_"- It's the…"_

_"- Don't. I know it's not the hormones. I just… I have a bad feeling…" - Ga Eul confessed._

_"- What? Are you feeling alright? Want me to take you to the hospital? It's the baby?"_

_"- No, I'm fine. We're fine. I just have… this feeling…"_

_"- What feeling?"_

_"- Nothing… it's probably nothing…"_

_"- Tell me. Please."_

_"- I have the feeling something is about to happen… that something bad is about to happen… I've been feeling this for a while but I didn't want to worry or stress too much about it and…"_

_"- Hey, it's ok." – Yi Jung said, leaning over to steal a kiss. –" Everything is fine. We'll be fine. It's just the nerves… I'm nervous too, don't think I'm not! In case you haven't noticed, I've never been a father before."_

_Ga Eul managed to smile a little._

_Yi Jung reached into his pocket._

_"- Just so you know, I was planning on asking you long ago… but things got out of control…"_

_"- I know…"_

_"- Still, if you'd do me the honor of becoming my wife… you'd make me truly happy." – he said as he opened the small box and showed her the slightly tear shaped ring._

_Ga Eul looked at him, then at the ring, and then at him again._

_"- Are you…?"_

_"- Proposing? Yes, as un-romantically as this may seem…"_

_End of Flashback_

- Mr. So Yi Jung?

- It's me. – the man said lifting himself from the chair.

- The procedure went well; she won't suffer any kind of complications. She has been through a lot, not only physically but also psychologically so we are keeping her with us for a few days for observation.

- Can I go in?

- Of course. – the doctor said, sympathetically. – Just try and get some rest, both of you. I'm sorry for your loss…

With a nod, Yi Jung's feet led him towards the room. He was about to reach the handle when he heard a muffled cry and scream. He stopped.

He knew he should go in. She was crying on the other side, she needed him. Instead he slides his back against the door to the floor and wept. The corridor suddenly becomes silent.

- Coward! – he called himself out loud, without stopping his cries. On the other side, Ga Eul is still sobbing. Only Ga Eul… no one else was inside that room… not anymore…

He had proposed and she had accepted. They were going to have a baby…

Then how could 72 hours turn such happiness and bliss into sadness and loss?

* * *

_What did you guys thought about it?_

_Is it good? Bad?_

_Please let me hear your opinions! :D _

_Thank you so much for reading this_

_See you next chapter!_


	19. Making Up with the World

_Hello everyone!_

_There are probably a few persons out there that want to kill me, right now... for all of you, who want to kill me and to those (I hope they exist!) that are happy to see I'm alive, I'm truly sorry! :)_

_Anyways, I'm back. I hope everyone is doing fine; my classes have already begun (unfortunately...) but I still have some time to update here!_

_I'm really sorry for the delay, but I just couldn't find time to continue this story and I wanted to make a good chapter, so it took me some time to find the righ words and emotions I wanted to express._

_I want to thank every single one of you that bothered to take time to comment. I've been reading all them and I am noting down every suggestion you guys gave me. All your reviews do is make me wanna write a better chapter than the last one I wrote._

_Since I've been asked to do so, my character's speeches won't start by - anymore; I've been told that it's against the site's policy or something so I won't do it anymore. If it happens, please let me know,ok? :)_

_I just wanted to warn you guys that this story is completely mine; if the characters seem too OC, I'm sorry for it but it's how I imagine they would react. Ok?_

_FINAL WARNING: WE'RE REACHING THE END, SO STAY TUNED!_

_Anyway I don't want to keep you guys from waiting any longer so, here it is. My newest chapter_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that might appear._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOYS OVER FLOWERS!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Making Up with the World**

Yi Jung entered the room, after knocking softly. From inside there was no answer but he had entered nonetheless.

The girl on the bed didn't move, but he knew she wasn't asleep. The tray with the plates was still on the same place it had been left this morning and she hadn't touched the food. He sighed.

It had been the same routine for the last couple of days. She would remain in bed, all day, without speaking or talking to anyone. The maids had told him that, occasionally, they could hear her cry or sob, but wouldn't go in, so that she wouldn't be disturbed. At night he would wake up to her screams as nightmares plagued her dreams; patiently he would cradle her in his arms and try to put her to sleep once more. She would cry until exhaustion and then gone to sleep.

They had returned from the hospital a few days before. Yi Jung had discussed it with her parents and they had agreed that they needed to overcome this period together, as the couple they were. So he had taken her into his home, to take care of her, but for the last 3 days Ga Eul was refusing to eat or do anything that would make her move or leave out of the bedroom or the bed. She would not take any calls, or visit any friends. Jae Kyung and Jan Di were worried about her but since she had refused to meet them, there was nothing more that they could do besides calling periodically to know about her.

"You haven't eaten…"

"…"

"How are you feeling?"

"…"

Yi Jung took a deep breath and sighed. He took of his jacket and loosened up the buttons on his shirt, all the time not taking his eyes off of her. He had started to use work as an escape; they hadn't been able to talk about what had happened and seeing Ga Eul like that merely added to his frustration. He hadn't been able to make a decent piece in the last days but he had attended meetings and updated himself with his other business, especially with the Woo Sun Museum. Normally it would be late when he arrived and she would already be asleep. Today had been an exception.

He was about to take off his shoes when she spoke:

"I want to break up…"

At first he thought he was hearing things, but just to be sure he asked:

"What?"

"I want to break up…"

He felt himself grow cold. He gulped down, hard and managed all his control to ask again:

"Why?"

"…"

"… I asked you, why?"

"… I don't wanna be with you anymore…"

Yi Jung quickly rose up and talked louder:

"Get up."

"…"

"I said, get up!"

"…"

"Get up, dammit! Say that to my face!" – he almost shouted, trying really hard not to lose control.

Ga Eul shrink under the blankets, making him even more furious. Then he continued:

"What do you think I am?" – he asked, sounding hurt. – "Am I dispensable?"

"… There's nothing between us anymore… there is no reason why we should…"

"Shut up!" – he finally shouted. Enough was enough.

Breathing heavily he walked in the bed's direction, stomping his way over and making Ga Eul shiver under the blankets. In a swift movement he grabbed the blankets and tossed them back, uncovering her. Ga Eul was dressed in her pajamas, her hair tousled and untamed and her face fresh with tears.

"I'm getting tired of this!" – he said, angry as he watched her surprised expression at his movements. – "In the last couple of days I gave you time to grieve and recover; I did my best into helping you as well as I could… and now _you're_ tired of being with me?"

She turned her head the other way and tried to pull the blankets from his hands.

"You will listen to me!"

"I don't want to!"

"You will! And we will talk about this, once and for all!"

"…"

"Did it ever occur to you… did you ever think about me? About what I felt?"

She took a quick glance his way and was surprised to see unshed tears in his eyes.

"Dammit Ga Eul… you haven't spoken to me in the last days… you don't eat, you barely sleep… are you trying to kill yourself? Did you ever think, for a moment, that everyone else is worried about you? That _I_ am worried about you?"

"…"

"I also lost a baby." – he said and watched as her lower lip tremble and tears returned to her eyes. – "I also lost a baby but you seem to forget about that. You're not alone when you cry, you know? I wanted things to be different. I wanted him to be born, I wanted him to be perfect… Despite being scared as I was, I wanted to be a dad! But there was no other way…"

"We could've… if I just had…"

"You know we couldn't. It wasn't your fault… he just wouldn't survive once he was outside…"

"…"

"… There was nothing we could have done. The doctor explained that to us…"

Ga Eul started crying again. Yi Jung quickly cleared the tears on his face but not quickly enough so that Ga Eul couldn't see. She extended her arms towards him and didn't hide the tears or her trembled lip. Yi Jung tried to keep his tears at bay but accepted her embrace, sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms locked around Ga Eul's waist.

Smothering his hair and combing it between her fingers, she sobbed against his shoulder. He hugged her more fiercely.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"I know…"

"… Please… please, don't leave me… don't leave me you too…"

"… It's okay…" - he said, already sobbing as well – "I'm not leaving you anytime soon…"

"… I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"… I know…" - he said, moving to cradle her head between his hands. He was not afraid to cry in front of her; he felt that both of them needed to cry together, so that they could be able to move forward once more. – "Just… just don't tell me you want to leave me ever again… I may not be perfect… _we_ may not be perfect, but what we have is the most precious thing to me. The fact that we are together and alive… there is nothing in this world that is dearer than this, than _you_, to me. Do you understand this?"

Ga Eul meekly nodded and Yi Jung smiled between tears. Ga Eul pulled him to her, once again, and murmured:

"I'm sorry for _our_ loss…"

Unable to speak, his throat constricted, Yi Jung increased his grip on her and nodded against her shoulder. Moving in the bed, they ended up laying down, never losing their grip on each other, and crying into sleep.

There, sheltered from the world, both of them made up with each other and the world.

Time flew by faster than any of them could count on.

Ga Eul's complete recovery took some time to both of them but, fortunately she and Yi Jung were surrounded by wonderful friends who did their best into helping them. Slowly but firmly, Ga Eul regained her appetite and her vivacity; she returned to school, since her students missed her deeply, especially Hyun Shi.

Yi Jung resumed working until exhaustion and started to slowly manage to conciliate time for work and diversion; Ga Eul still thought that he did find more time for diversion than anything.

The first days of Ga Eul's return to work were what could almost be said, comical. Yi Jung usually drove her to work and then left. Still, she noticed that his car never seemed to drive off quickly enough when he left her; he seemed to be waiting to watch her to go inside… Since she didn't pay much attention, she wasn't expecting to bump into him in the middle of a break.

"What are you doing here?" – she had asked suspicious and slightly scared.

Since he hadn't been able to provide a suitable answer, she laid out her suspicion in front of him.

"So Yi Jung. Are you spying on me?"

"… yes?" – he said, afraid of her reaction.

After assuring him that she was ok, he ended up leaving but still came the following days. It took Yi Jung a full week of spying to realize that Ga Eul was, indeed, going to be ok.

Their house was finally built up and decorated as they planned so, with Ga Eul's parents' permission, Yi Jung had dinner at her house to ask her father if she could move in with him. Her father patted him in the back and said he already considered him a son, but should he harm his little girl, he risked becoming Mr. Chu's number one enemy. They moved in around Christmas and at New Year's Eve Ga Eul throw a dinner to celebrate new beginnings. All the F4 and their girls agreed with her.

* * *

_So... was it worth the wait? Was it too OC?_

_What did you guys thought?_

_I'd really love to hear your opinion... so, comments please!_

_See you guys next chapter!_


	20. New Year, New Wishes

_Hello (echoes...)_

_Is there anyone still out there that wants to read a new chapter?  
_

_I honestly hope so!_

_I know I haven't updated in a long while but my life hasn't been giving me time to sit down and write. I have classes to attend to, my grandma to take care of since she has been living with me for the past 3months so... yeah, it's been chaotic!_

_Nevertheless, I managed to have some time today to sat and finish this chapter._

_As I've said in the previous chapter, we're reaching the end of this amazing journey that has only been possible because of you guys. Your reviews and comments are what makes me write and I'm only sorry I couldn't post sooner than this._

_I know this chapter isn't quite exciting but I needed this to "make the bridge" between what's coming next; I need to reunite all the character so that you guys know how their lives have been going so far, since they will be present in the story that continues after this, between Jan Di and Jun Pyo. ;)  
_

_I just wanted to warn you guys, once more, that this story is completely mine; if the characters seem too OC, I'm sorry for it but it's how I imagine they would react. Ok?_

_WARNING: WE'RE REACHING THE END, SO STAY TUNED!_

_Here is my newest chapter; Thank you very much for all your support so far and I hope to hear from you guys soon!  
_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that might appear._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOYS OVER FLOWERS!_

_Enjoy! ;)_

_P.S - Since we haven't been in touch for a while, no matter how late it seems, HAPPY 2012 EVERYONE! :D  
_

* * *

Chapter 20 - New Year, New Wishes_  
_

"I don't know what to choose." – Jae Kyung said, while holding her son with one arm, her drink on the available hand.

"Choose?" – asked Jan Di, taking a sip from her drink. – "For what?"

"I mean that… I don't know what to wish for, for the coming year. I told myself yesterday that I should come up with something, but I completely forgot!"

"If you allowed the _nanny_ some time with our son, perhaps you'd have been able to take some time to think about it." – slightly complained Woo Bin, while approaching them, a smile on his face despite the complaining tune.

They were at Ga Eul and Yi Jung's house for the New Year's celebrations. It had been 4 months since the young potter and his girlfriends had lost the baby they expected and the young couple seemed to be recovering slowly but well from their loss with the help of their friends and family.

They had moved into a splendid and recently built mansion with two floors. There were 8 bedrooms, each with a private bathroom, a library and an office for Yi Jung on the upper floor; on the lowest floor there was a big dining room, two living rooms united by sliding doors, with large windows and doors that opened to the backyard porch and a big modernized kitchen where Ga Eul spent her times cooking and baking, since Yi Jung seemed to appreciate her own cooking skills more than their personal chef. In the backyard was the swimming pool, a large and luxuriant garden, a small kitchen garden were Ga Eul spent the time planting vegetables, a few apple and orange trees, a tennis court and, of course, a complete pottery wing with office and shells for exhibits. To assure his quietness and privacy, they had chosen to link the pottery wing to the main house by a short corridor.

They were in the huge living room, right now, appreciating the last minutes of the old year after dinner. They were all rightly dressed up, the men in elegant tuxedos and the girls in long splendid dresses. Even little Kang Dae had been wearing a mini tuxedo but had already showed mommy and daddy that a necktie was probably not the best idea on a 6month's old – he now stood in his pants and white shirt with a blue polo, seeming much more elegant in his mother's opinion.

"You know very well why I don't leave him with the _nanny_." – Jae Kyung said, looking at him. – "I don't want him to grow up without knowing who is mother is."

"I don't think you'll have that problem, dear. The poor little guy is enchanted by you…" - Woo Bin said, making her blush slightly, as he sat down on the sofa beside her.

"You think so?" – she said, while she turned Kang Dae in her arms and sitting him on her lap, her back holding him up. The baby had his head turned upwards; his eyes fixed on his mother and cooed when she looked at him with a smile.

"You see? You've charmed him…" – the D. Juan said, then he lowered his mouth to her ear and made her turn crimson. – "Just as you've charmed me…"

"Oh shut it!" – Jae Kyung said, smiling and making the baby laugh.

"Enough with the mushiness! You'll make me throw up…" - mocked Yi Jung, seated on one of love seats that were on the living room, next to Ga Eul.

"I still can't believe you two are together, no matter how many times I look at you, guys…" - Jan Di said, laughing. – "Every time I think about that scene at the airport…"

"That was… simply brilliant." – said Ji Hoo, seated with Seo Hyun while Woo Bin winked at him.

"Yeah… this year had quite a few surprises in store for us…" - commented Seo Hyun. Ji Hoo sweetly bunked heads with her.

"You came back…"

"Ji Hoo finally got laid…" - mocked Woo Bin. The violinist grabbed a pillow and thrown it to his head, who dodged it.

"You finally grew some balls to get Jae Kyung back!"

"And I almost got married…" - said Jae Kyung.

"Yah… must you remember that? If I think about it, you were already pregnant at the time so… I almost lost you and Kang Dae…"

"Still, we're all glad it ended up well… - said Seo Hyun, motioning for Jae Kyung to pass on her son for her to hold. – "And that now we have this little guy to spoil so much…"

"You too, unni…" - Jan Di said, smiling softly. - "We're glad that your problem was solved, that you came back and made our Ji Hoo so happy…"

""Our" Ji Hoo? Hey, Geum Jan Di… what…? Do you want to die?" – choked Jun Pyo.

"All in all…" - Ga Eul said, after taking a sip of her drink and sensing the upcoming change on the volatile heir. -"… it was a good year."

Yi Jung's hand reached for hers and she smiled at him.

"Yeah…" - the potter said, grasping her hand – "Yes, it was…"

"And next year will be better!" – Jun Pyo said. Jan Di turned to look at him, slightly amused yet curious.

"Really? And how can you be so sure about it?" – the young medic asked.

"What do you mean? We're getting married!"

Woo Bin sputtered his drink while Ji Hoo snickered. Jan Di turned crimson and Ga Eul wasn't able to hold her mouth shut.

"Well… that's good news… right?" – Seo Hyun said, almost afraid, and cautiously lifting her hands into Kang Dae's ears, blocking the sound. She knew what was about to…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED"? SINCE WHEN?"

"SINCE I PROPOSED!"

"WHEN?"

"MONTHS AGO!"

"What?"

"You said yes!"

"I KNOW I SAID YES!"

"Then…" - he said triumphantly.

"Seems like congratulations are in order…" - Woo Bin commented, while grinning. Jae Kyung was laughing broadly.

"Woo Bin Sunbae!" – Jan Di shouted, seeing he was playing along with Jun Pyo.

"Let's face it, Jan Di. You wouldn't be able to resist much longer…" - Ji Hoo said, smiling. – "Besides, your excuse is barely even valid. You can perfectly get married and finish your internship after."

"Sunbae…" - said an almost tearfully Jan Di.

Jun Pyo sat beside her, on the couch and grinning like a wicked boy that finally got his present, pulled her into his lap, tugged at her hands and said to her smiling brightly:

"We… are getting married…"

Jan Di couldn't help but smile at his happiness. He just seemed so happy at the mere idea that she sighed in an almost theatrical way.

"AH! I give up!" – she said, cleaning briefly a tear that managed to found its way till her cheeks. – "It seems I'll have to marry you… after all, you're a dangerous idiot to be left alone…"

Just for once Jun Pyo let the insult escape; he was too busy smiling and pecking at his fiancée's lips while his friends whistled and the girls laughed and smiled. As soon as they parted lips, Jan Di hide her face in Jun Pyo's neck, embarrassed while he just kept on grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Ga Eul turned to Yi Jung and smiled. He was laughing at his friends and seemed happy. Sensing her eyes on him he turned around to face her and grinned.

"Like what you see?"

"… Perhaps…" - she said, smiling deviously. His eyebrow rose.

"Perhaps? Dear little country bumpkin, you have the Five-Second-Kill in front of you. F4's Casanova all to yourself… and you say "perhaps"?" – he asked, feigning offence.

She smiled lightly.

"Well, if you put it that way… I might be interested…"

Yi Jung grinned mischievously.

"I know of a few things that might just capture your attention… some of them involve our bed and less…"

"YI JUNG-AH!" – she shouted, beat red. Everyone in the room quickly caught up and started laughing.

"By the way, bro, how's your brother doing with the baby?"

"He's good. She's quite calm actually… they say they got lucky."

"Of course they did, Chae Young is a lady! She's beautifull… Eun Jae unni came to visit us and she's just a small princess!" – Ga Eul commented, making the girls smile.

"According to Hyung, she sleeps and eats most of the time but he did mention she had quite a nice pair of lungs and that she doesn't like to be left waiting…"

"Guys, it's almost time for midnight!" – said Jae Kyung excited. Woo Bin took hold of their son, who seemed to be slowly falling into the world of dreams and adjusted his small head to the crook of his neck, while grabbing Jae Kyung's hand.

"Perhaps we should start thinking about marrying too…" - he said, casually as they strolled to the garden. Jae Kyung's eyes turned round as plates.

"Do you already know what will you wish for?" – asked Ga Eul, making Yi Jung turn her way.

"I think so…"

"Then you can't say it or it won't become true!" – adverted Ga Eul, while they lifted themselves up and gathered on the garden, each one with a flute of champagne.

Yi Jung's arm sneaked around Ga Eul's waist, holding one of her hands. She smiled at him and he pecked her on the nose.

"I wish that you can stay with me… not just in the next year but in the ones that might follow… that I can make you happy for as long as we're together, if forever isn't allowed for us…"

She snuggled deeper into his embrace and sighed.

"You've said it out loud…"

"And…?"

"Even though I'm glad I got to hear it… they say if someone wishes out loud, their wishes might not come true…"

"…hum… perhaps…"

"… You're fine with it?" – Ga Eul said, turning slightly to look at him.

"Yes… because… that's the kind of wish I plan to turn into reality in everyday we're together… so, you'll be stuck with me for a long time…"

Ga Eul smiled.

"I can barely wait…" - she said, the moment the fireworks started exploding in the air.

Jae Kyung tried to comfort Kang Dae, who was scared of the fireworks, while Woo Bin had his arms around both of them. Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun were laughing at something and Jun Pyo and Jan Di were staring at the fireworks with their hands intertwined.

Yi Jung lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Happy New Year… country bumpkin… saranghae…"

"Happy New Year… spoiled chaebol… I love you too…"

* * *

_Hope you guys have liked it!_

_I'll try and update really soon so... see you next chapter! ;)_


	21. Under the Stars

_(Walks in slowly, armed with a white flag and waves it!)_

_Hello... (echoes: hello! hello!..)_

_Is there anyone still reading this? ( the wind echoes once again...)_

_What can a really sorry author say when she hasn't updated in months!? Well... I'M REALLY SORRY!_

_Today I suddenly wanted to update all of my stories, so I took a deep breath... and here's the result!_

_I just wish it can match the expections of those who are still reading this..._

_I'm still really glad for all the reviews I got, while I didn't update! I just wanted to make sure you know I read every single one of them!_

_As I've said before, this story is reaching it's end. I'm thinking about two or three more chapters... so bear with me for a little while longer, if possible!_

_Your reviews/comments or critics, as always, will be appreciated! (Why do I have the feeling I'll be getting a lot of critics...) ^.^'_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes in English that might appear!  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Boys Over Flowers in any sort of way! I merely own this story! ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Under the Stars**

Standing up on the beach, she still couldn't believe (no matter how much time passed) how easily the F4 still managed to surprise her.

A few hours ago she was just leaving work, ready for a hot bath and a pizza, as agreed with her boyfriend; now she was standing at a beach in New Caledonia, with the stars twinkling above her and her boyfriend walking hand in hand beside her. Smiling she looked at him:

"This doesn't seem like an emergency…"

"It is! Well, at least that's what I had to tell you…"

"Oh really?"

"This was not my idea…"

"I'm certain that you're absolutely guiltless about this…"

"… well, not completely…"

"I knew it!"

"It was Jun Pyo's idea! He suggested that we needed a few days of vacations… I merely suggested the place…"

"Vacations? We're in the middle of the scholar period…"

"Come on, Ga Eul… it's just for a few days…"

"…"

"I promise."

"Alright. Only for a few days…"

"Ok." – Yi Jung said tugging at her hand. Ga Eul couldn't help but chuckle.

They walked for a while, in silence, until he said:

"Looking back this is where we started…"

"No, it wasn't."

"No?"

"Nop. _We_ started on the porridge shop."

"That was a disaster…"

"Yes, it was."

"Still…this is a special place for us… right?"

"… Yeah, you can say that…"

"… I've been thinking about us, you know?"

"… really? About what, exactly?"

"What we will do, in the future…"

Yi Jung stopped and tugged at her hand, signaling her to sit down, while he hugged her from behind.

She relaxed into his embrace and he sighed, happy that everything was at peace, in his life, for once.

In the last 5months they had been "recruited" by Goo Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di to help prepare their wedding. As notorious as the Shinwa heir was, a small wedding was not an option and all the preparations were driving the bride-to-be out of her mind. With all the preparations and commotion around them, they barely had the time to be alone together.

"Jan Di seems… calmer…"

"That might be because she finally found a suitable wedding dress for her future mother in law."

"Really?"

"Yes. Mrs Soo wasn't easy to please but we managed to find something they both liked…" - Ga Eul said, playing with her boyfriend's finger.

"That's good… I hope it's suitable for the sea breeze and salt water…"

"Sea breeze? Salt…? What do you mean?" – she asked, completely puzzled.

"Well… Jun Pyo has decided to hold the wedding and their honeymoon cruise all in one."

"What? When did he decide that?"

"This afternoon. He was going to tell her now."

"Thank God we're far from the hotel…" -Ga Eul sighed. – "Jan Di's gonna kill him…"

"Probably…"

"Seriously? A cruise?"

"He said it would be memorable. He already has the cruise ship rented, as well as our passages bought."

"You think it's alright?"

"Yeah, I think there should be no problem… anyway we're talking to the doctor about it…" - Yi Jung said, his hands placing themselves around Ga Eul's waist and over the already growing bump on her lower belly. She smiled and placed her hands above his.

"You think we can tell them now?"

"Yeah, I think we can, already. I mean… you know I…"

"I know… you just didn't want to create expectations. I also didn't want to be disappointed if anything goes… unwell…"

"… We'll be as careful as we can…" - started Yi Jung.

"… without being too restrictive." – completed Ga Eul, with a smile. – "You heard the doctor, we're fine."

He kissed her head.

"Do you want to return now?"

"No, it's okay. I want to stay here a few more minutes…"

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the sea breeze and kissing once in a while. Suddenly Yi Jung lowered his mouth and whispered in her ear:

"Marry me."

It wasn't a question, she noted as she glanced at him surprised. Then her gaze softened and turned playful.

"Is that an order?"

"No… it's a demand…"

"You do realize that that's no way of proposing to anyone…"

"… I know…"

"Then?"

"Still… marry me…"

"You're impossible!" – she said laughing.

"No. I'm being honest." – he said, as he used his hand to caress her face, turned to him. – "I want to be with you every minute of my life. And it's not because you're pregnant; you've made me a better person and I want to continue being that person. For you, for us and for our child. I need you… so, marry me."

Ga Eul had tears in her eyes.

"Are you seriously proposing?"

"Yes."

"…"

"… you do realize I want an answer…"

She laughed.

"Are you afraid of something?" – she asked.

"Well… yeah…"

She smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss him.

"Is that a yes?" – he asked, when they broke apart.

"Did it seem like a no?"

It was his turn to kiss her. When they broke apart, Yi Jung searched his pocket for the ring, the same ring he had already presented to her once and that she had discarded after the miscarriage. It had a sad memory attached to it but he was determined to change that.

He motioned for her to take a look at the tear shaped ring. She didn't know what she was looking for until a few marks caught her attention. The last time she had seen that ring there were no marks on it. There was something engraved on it.

SoEulMate

"Do you like it?"

She couldn't say anything as she was moved by his gesture. In her mind, she recalled a particular conversation, so long ago…

Yi Jung took her silence as a good sign. Grabbing her suddenly shaking left hand, he swiftly placed the ring on its rightful place. Then he kissed her hand and she couldn't help but smile at his tenderness.

"… I love you…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

_Well, how was it?_

_Did I lose the hang of it, after a year without posting? Or not?_

_See ya next chapter! ^.-_


	22. Two Idiots

_My dearest readers,_

_(if anyone __is still __there…)_

_I'm really sorry for the delay on this update._

_Life's not going on according to the way I planned it..._

_My internship did not go as I predicted and I ended up failing the year. I was supposed to graduate next year and I was really looking forward to it..._

_I haven't been able to post anything since I have been quite lost about what to do with my future; you may think I'm overreacting but I know the sacrifices my parents are making to keep me studying and I feel like I failed them._

_On the other hand I have failed you too, my dear readers._

_For a while I did not deem myself worthy of coming back here and keep going on. I stopped writing completely as a self penitence for my failures but then I realized how miserable I was feeling by not writing._

_It took a lot of time, family encouragement, mother cuddling and dad's support to keep me going on track... so here I am!_

_I want to finish writing this story and I want to write new stories!_

_I had an aunt, who faced many obstacles in her youth; she has recently passed away but she has left me with her "MO of life" – it was "I Will Prevail". I'm trying to follow that... it's quite powerful, huh? ;)_

_I really __have no words to thank you all for your PM, favorites and reviews of this story! Thank you so much – it makes me really humble to have readers such as you guys! :')_

_Without much more delay, here's chapter 22 - a long chapter to __compensate for the delay and the long absence!_

_I'm sorry for any mistakes that may appear!_

_ENJOY!_

_DISCLAIMER: Boys Over Flowers do not belong to me in anyway; this story, however, is completely mine! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Two Idiots**

As soon as they stepped inside the lobby of the hotel, the sound of Jan Di's angry voice came to their ears.

"Seems like she's already updated on her own wedding plans…" - Ga Eul sighed as Yi Jung chuckled. – "I swear that if you pull one like this on me…"

"Don't worry." – Yi Jung said, smiling. He had a hand on her lower back while walking beside her. – "I promise whatever plans you make for our wedding, I'll accept them all."

"You're not so lucky, mister." – Ga Eul said, mockingly. – "You're going to plan it with me…"

"Please don't torture me…" - she couldn't suppress a giggle at her boyfriend's pleading tune.

They followed the sound to the same private living room where they had been a few hours ago. It was big and private, as Ga Eul would like to call it, elegantly furnished on the island's own traditional style and with all the commodities needed which included top-notch electronic devices, a fireplace surrounded by comfortable couches and a pool table.

From inside the room they could clearly hear the couple screaming at each other. Jun Pyo was trying to reason with her, it seemed, but the former laundry girl wasn't having any of that.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were playing pool, all the while laughing at the couple's discussion. Seo Hyun was reading a book by the fireplace, while occasionally watching the two idiots from over the edge of her book. Jae Kyung was lying sideways on another chaise longue while trying to keep Kang Dae asleep beside her. She was having too much fun watching Jan Di and Jun Pyo's fight and she had refused to leave until the end.

"Has she killed him yet?" – Yi Jung asked, after entering the room and approaching the group while leading Ga Eul in.

"We think she might be adding the final touches…" - Woo Bin said, laughing, leaning against his billiard cue. It was Ji Hoo's turn to play.

"What really is funny is that Jun Pyo has yet to understand why she's so mad…" - Ji Hoo said as he pushed another ball into the net on the table and making Woo Bin start laughing once more.

"What do you mean "I'm not so sure anymore"!? Sure about what?!" – Jun Pyo suddenly asked, making Yi Jung turn towards them

"She has already canceled the marriage at least…" - Woo Bin said, turning to see Seo Hyun raised 5 fingers then added more 3 with the same hand, despite her apparent concentration on her book; her growing smile gave her away. - "… that's right, 8times…"

"She loves him too much to do it, though." – Jae Kyung said, smirking towards Ga Eul who seemed a little bit fearful for her friend. – "There she goes again…"

"You're impossible! I had everything planned, almost every detail pointed out but you just had to do it your way!" – Jan Di shouted.

"I wanted this to be special!" – Jun Pyo answered back in the same loud voice.

"You don't seem to realize how big this is! Do you have any idea what I've been through to please your mother and meet my own tastes while planning this wedding?! We have to start planning from scratch now!"

"You're overreacting!"

"Overeacting?! I'm overreacting?! I can't believe this!" – Jan Di stormed out of the room.

Jun Pyo hesitated before landing on the nearest sofa, his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

"I think you're doomed, bro… If I were you, I would sleep with an eye open tonight…"

"Yah, Song Woo Bin! Don't you know I can't sleep without my eyes closed? Do you sleep with yours open?" – the dumb heir said, his voice sounding as if he had lost all strength. His friends eyed each other before Yi Jung approached him.

"You alright?"

"…" - Jun Pyo sighed. – "I just don't… I don't understand what's the big problem…"

"The big problem is that there's less than 2weeks for the wedding and you've simply ruined all of Jan Di's plans for her big day." – Ji Hoo said, looking serious and yet amused as he returned to Seo Hyun's side. She had left her book aside completely by now and was staring at Jun Pyo with a tender look; she knew how dumb yet kindhearted that boy could be.

"I just wanted to… ah, forget it!" – Jun Pyo said, turning away from them and looking as if he was almost pouting.

"I don't mean to pry or anything…" - Ga Eul said – "but why did you suddenly change your mind, sunbae?"

"It's not like I changed my mind… I wanted to surprise her, that's all!"

"Well, you've certainly done that…"

"Sometimes I doubt you're my friend at all, you rascall!" – shouted Jun Pyo, tossing a cushion in Ji Hoo's direction.

Meanwhile Ga Eul noticed that there was a shadow besides the open door. Taking a quick look at her boyfriend she made him take notice of that before excusing herself into looking for her friend. Yi Jung caught on quickly.

"I don't think she would mind if you explained that to her." – Yi Jung said.

"… you think?"

"Of course."

"…She's too stubborn!" – Jun Pyo said while sitting himself straighter in the sofa. He had his arms crossed at his knees while ranting. – "She won't listen to what I want to say…"

"You've not even tried!" – Seo Hyun said, exasperated.

"I bet she's already packing right now…" - Jae Kyung said, making Jun Pyo turn surprised eyes at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she did say she was not sure about marrying you anymore…" - Woo Bin started.

"Don't say stupid things! We're getting married in two weeks! I've already booked the cruise and sent the proper invitations with the change of the venue!"

"Well you can't marry if you don't have a bride!" – Yi Jung said. – "Why did you have to change the place…?"

"AHHH!" – Jun Pyo shouted, jumping up and interrupting Yi Jung. – "I can't hear you anymore! Are you my friends at all? You should be supporting me not… not… un-supporting me…"

"We are trying to get you to reason…"

"I don't care! I just want to marry Geum Jan Di! I don't care if we marry on an island or in a rundown church or even on the moon! I just want to marry her!" – shouted Jun Pyo, his back turned to the door where everyone else could see Jan Di and Ga Eul standing. Yi Jung had a smug look on his face and winked at his blushing girlfriend.

In the silence that followed after, Jun Pyo failed to notice that there was someone at his back and that was slowly approaching him.

Jan Di was sniffing quite soundly while approaching him but was holding her tears bravely. Taking a deep breath she poked his shoulder and Jun Pyo jumped at her touch, surprised.

"Yah! Geum Jan Di! Don't you know it's rude to scare someone like that!? You could have caused me a… a…"

"Heart attack?" – offered Ji Hoo, while everyone else smirked and smiled.

"… you!" – Jan Di shouted, her finger pointing at him. – "You're the most stubborn, idiot, arrogant, pompous bastard that I've ever met!"

"Yah! What's with the compliments?"

"Who's complimenting you?! I'm insulting you! Idiot!"

There was a small silence in which Jun Pyo opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish.

"Okay, I'm an idiot…" - he assumed, gulping hard. Everyone turned to look surprised. – "I already was an idiot when I made you fall in love with me and I'll continue being an idiot long after you've married me."

"Who says I'll marry you?" – she asked, in a more contained voice. – "You've ruined all the plans I had made…"

"I'm sorry…" - Jun Pyo said, linking his hands on hers and entwining their fingers. – "I'm really sorry… I'll marry you whenever and wherever you want so…"

Jan Di's forehead came to bump with his despite his height.

"The only reason I'm marrying you is because I love you too much…" - she whispered. He smiled the kind of smile he had reserved only for her, like a kid on Christmas morning with a much awaited present in his hands. – "And because you're too idiot to marry anyone else…"

"Yah…" - he admonished gently. Jan Di couldn't help but giggle.

Seo Hyun looked at Ga Eul who nodded and got up.

"It seems you have a lot to talk about… and I'm terribly tired. Shall we go to bed?" – she asked, looking at Ji Hoo, her book in hand.

"We're retiring as well." – Yi Jung said, grasping Ga Eul's hand. Woo Bin lowered himself to pick up Kang Dae from Jae Kyung's protective embrace.

"We're going too. This little champion should already be in his bed!"

"At least he's still asleep…" - Jae Kyung said, smiling at her boyfriend who returned her smile.

As the remaining couples left the room they noticed that neither Jan Di nor Jun Pyo were paying them any kind of attention. They were too lost in each other's eyes.

As Jae Kyung left, the door was closed behind her and it suddenly shook with force. Everyone could clearly hear rustled movements behind it and the sound of a key turning, locking the door to everyone else outside.

The group outside eyed each other, surprised.

"Oh my God…" - Jae Kyung said, smirking and starting to giggle.

As the silent group tried to keep from laughing too hard, Ji Hoo motioned for a waiter to approach and told him that the door should not be opened under any circumstances.

"What do we do now?" – Jae Kyung said, as they moved away.

"I would suggest we'd do the same…" - Woo Bin started but she quickly hushed him, despite her present smirk.

"I think those two will take a while…"

"You think?"

"I'm positive." – Ji Hoo said – "Perhaps we really should turn in for the night …"

"Well I was telling the truth. I am tired so I'll be taking my leave…" - Seo Hyun said.

"Do you think we could gather at breakfast? There's something we need to discuss..." – Yi Jung asked.

"Of course, bro. I mean if those two get sorted out…" - Woo Bin said.

"See you guys tomorrow."

As they entered the room, Ga Eul couldn't help the sigh that left her.

"Tired?"

"Yeah… sleepy, mostly. It's one of the "side-effects"." – she giggled. Yi Jung smiled as he caressed her face.

"Thank God the morning sickness period was easy…"

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one throwing up whenever was most inconvenient..." – she answered, playfully glaring at him.

"True but I did not leave you alone, did I?" – he said as he slowly kissed her cheek. His arms wound themselves around her waist as he pressed her back against his torso.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Ga Eul could feel her eyelids droping ever so slowly. Her loud yawn made Yi Jung chuckle.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. Let's go to bed?"

A few minutes later, they were already under the covers, Yi Jung on his back and Ga Eul tucked beside him, her right arm over his torso.

"I was thinking…"

"About what?"

"It must be really strange for Jan Di… suddenly to become part of Jun Pyo's sunbae life…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like… Jan Di's a very simple person, like me. And you guys… well, let's just say that the fact that we even met was a huge coincidence…"

"… are you scared?"

"A little bit. You're renowned potter So Yi Jung. I'm plain kindergarten teacher Chu Ga Eul. In normal circumstances our lives would be completely different, might never had crossed… you would probably be marrying some rich girl in an arranged marriage and I would marry into a simpler household…"

"Probably." – he said after a few moments, his arms caging her more firmly into his side. – "However, you're not marrying So Yi Jung."

"No?" – she said, looking up at him curiously. There was a slight smile on her lips.

"No. You're marrying me, Yi Jun-ah. You're marrying all the sides of me that you've seen so far and that I allow myself to show only to you… the So family name does not define me."

She smiled prettily at him and tilted her head to kiss him. He answered happily but Ga Eul could sense he was slightly tense and holding back.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…"

"Liar…" - she sing sang lowly against his jaw. Yi Jung closed his eyes; his future bride knew him too well.

"It's… it's just that you're tired…"

"I'm not that tired…" - she said, feeling bold as she turned in his arms and pressed her chest to his while nibbling on his lower lip.

"… I don't want to hurt you…"

"You would never hurt us…" - she said, while kissing him. – "I trust you…"

She stopped since he remained unresponsive, and looked at his eyes. She could see there was still concern in his expression so she smiled and lightly kissed him. Then she giggled.

"What? What is it?"

"I never thought the day would come where I would be trying to seduce you... seducing the famous Casanova… apparently it's not working… eeep!"

She couldn't help but squeal as Yi Jung suddenly turned them over so he was now staying on top.

"Oh, believe me. It is working…" - he said, crashing his lips onto hers, as he proceeded to show his future wife how much.

* * *

_So what did you think?_

_Did you like it? Did you hate it__?_

_Hope to hear from you guys; read and review to your hearts content!_

_See ya guys next chapter!_


End file.
